Marca
by kotoko-noda
Summary: A pesar de que su compromiso fuese un accidente debido a la ignorancia del nuevo rey, Wólfram sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que terminasen juntos. OMEGAVERSE
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Si, sé que tengo otro fic que esta al punto del hiatus pero esta idea lleva meses en mi cabeza y tenía que sacarla a pesar de todo. He tenido muchos problemas de salud que me han imposibilitado escribir, sin embargo, voy mejorando y creo que puedo seguir escribiendo aunque demore un poco de tiempo.**_

 _ **En fin, este es un tema nuevo para mí como escritora, lo he leído muchas veces en fanfics de otras series pero es la primera en la que me aventuro a manejarlo tal cual. Me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Esta serie no me pertenece así que tengo que conformarme con escribir sobre ello.**_

 _ **Esto es un omegaverso.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había tomado mucho de su valor venir a este lugar en específico; no lo habría hecho en una situación normal pero, esto era una verdadera emergencia. Necesitaba saberlo, comprobar que lo que él pensaba no era un simple error y así, poder tomar alguna medida para enfrentar su futura situación.

Sea cual sea el resultado; estaba completamente jodido.

Por un lado confirmar este hecho le causaba un inmenso júbilo que difícilmente podría contener. Por otra parte, tenía miedo. Temía el rechazo de la otra parte, de todos, de sí mismo.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería un digno ejemplo a seguir?

Él lo dudaba seriamente.

Soltó un largo suspiro y al final se decidió por llamar a la puerta golpeándola un par de veces. Permaneció estático esperando una aprobación del otro lado y rogó a Shinou que nadie más se encontrase en aquella habitación. No quería decirle a nadie, ninguna persona debía enterarse. Sólo podía confiar en alguien en estos momentos y era quien dentro de ese lugar se encontraba.

-adelante- se escuchó la voz femenina que distinguía a la perfección y decidió ingresar a la enfermería con vacilación –Wólfram que sorpresa- la mujer de cabello verde le sonrió ligeramente mirándole desde su asiento, al parecer revisaba algunos papeles -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te has lastimado?- se levantó de su lugar dejando de lado su trabajo dando un par de pasos en dirección al de cabello rubio

-no- su mirada bajó y se encontró observando el piso, no sabía cómo decirlo –yo sólo…- vaciló –necesito que me revises, no estoy herido ni tampoco me siento mal- continuó hablando sin alzar su vista –es muy importante-

-seguro- parpadeó con confusión –siéntate en la camilla y podré revisarte- le indicó el lugar y esperó a que tomase asiento –necesito que te desvistas- le pidió mientras se acercaba a él para revisarle, sin embargo, se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia cuando un aroma peculiar invadió sus fosas nasales –Wólfram…tú…- le notó incomodo y ella misma le miró con incredulidad; ahora entendía la razón del porque quería ser valorado medicamente.

Gisela cerró los ojos unos instantes y después los abrió dejando de lado su asombro inicial. Era una profesional y no tenía tiempo para esto cuando tenía un paciente al cual atender.

-voy a revisarte- repitió con seriedad, el rubio parecía desconfiado pero terminó por obedecerla y retirar la parte superior de sus prendas dejando al descubierto su blanca piel.

Gisela acortó su distancia y comenzó checando los latidos de su corazón. No había problema alguno, parecía latir con normalidad y sin ningún problema. Sospechando que no tendría algún otro problema le pidió que girara su cuerpo para poder comprobar sus dudas. Renuentemente el blondo obedeció y ella pudo apreciarlo mejor.

Ahí estaba claramente una marca de emparejamiento.

La mujer contuvo su expresión de asombro y mantuvo su semblante impasible. Antes de hablar debía pensar bien sus palabras.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?- preguntó en un tono de voz bajo aunque no sabía porque lo había hecho, en la enfermería no había nadie más.

-hace un mes- contestó después de un silencio momentáneo

-pero hace un mes tú…-

-sí, tuve mi celo…- respondió él cortando con las palabras que ella estaba a punto de mencionar –sucedió durante el mismo-

La peli verde se mantuvo en silencio después de aquella revelación sin saber que decir sobre esa situación o sin cuestionar más acerca de algo tan delicado para Wólfram en esta situación. Muchos acontecimientos habían transcurrido en últimas fechas y no tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para saber cómo estos habían afectado (y afectarían en el futuro) de muchas maneras al tercer hijo de la ex reina.

-recuéstate- le pidió para poder palpar su abdomen -¿Has notado algún cambio?- continuó con su revisión superficial –por ejemplo ¿Has tenido antojos de comidas que usualmente no pruebas o un incremento en tu apetito? ¿Experimentas mareos? ¿Tienes nauseas?- una luz comenzó a rodear sus manos y al hacerlo pudo sentirlo; las sospechas de ambos eran completamente acertadas.

Wólfram asintió débilmente –he tenido algo de mareo y pocas nauseas es por eso que….- "que pensé que debía venir" terminó en su mente pero fue algo que la mujer entendió a la perfección sin tener que escucharlo.

-entiendo- Gisela apartó sus manos y se separó unos pasos del otro continuando con seriedad –hiciste bien en venir, aunque no sé como tomarás lo que voy a decirte…- tomo aire antes de proseguir –efectivamente tú….estas en estado de gestación-

Wólfram se incorporó para poder sentarse en la camilla. Sus ojos reflejaron una profunda tristeza al escucharle –ya veo- fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de bajar su mirada pensativo.

La habitación se llenó de un incomodo silencio entre ambos. El rubio se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y la mujer no sabía cómo empezar a hablar de nuevo. Ella se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la del otro en un gesto comprensivo.

-¿Quieres tenerlo?- soltó de repente captando su atención de inmediato –No sé como sucedió todo pero te ayudaré en la decisión que elijas- habló condescendiente –piénsalo ¿Está bien?- le mostró una cálida sonrisa

-Yo….- Wólfram volvió a bajar su mirada pensando, recordando cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a este punto.

"Desearía regresar el tiempo" pensó mientras evocaba los recuerdos de los sucesos de algunos meses atrás. Cuando todavía era el prometido del maoh.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Era poco más de medio año desde que se había comprometido con el nuevo gobernante de Shin Makoku. Había vivido muchas aventuras con él y, con el pasar del tiempo sus sentimientos por el nuevo rey se volvieron tan inmensos como el mundo en el que habitaban. Estaba enamorado sí, no podía negarlo más. Yuuri había logrado cautivar su corazón de múltiples maneras y conseguía engrandecer su amor cada día un poco más.

Aunque esto debía ser obvio.

Yuuri era su pareja destinada.

Lo supo desde el instante en el que lo vio y lo reafirmo al conocerlo mejor y convivir con él cada día. Wólfram decidió entonces seguirle a cualquier parte sin importar el lugar, sin tomar en cuenta nada sólo para estar con él y protegerle como correspondía a pesar de que alguien de su naturaleza tenía prohibido hacerlo.

A veces maldecía esta condición. Se sintió limitado en muchas ocasiones, siempre relegado a tareas que según otro, eran propias de su especie, Sin embargo, él había demostrado que la condición sólo era un estado mental que otros implantaban en tu mente para rebajarte, etiquetarte y menospreciarte. Wólfram se unió a las fuerzas militares con un gran esfuerzo y el doble de trabajo duro sin importarle las palabras e impedimentos que la sociedad tuviese con él o con su esencia.

Él era un omega pero no era uno que fuese débil ni uno que podías mirar abajo. Wólfram jamás creyó en todas las patrañas de "sé sumiso y obediente ante un alfa". Él no quería ser emparejado a nadie, no quería ser obligado a casarse con un alfa desconocido y terminar pariendo sus crías. No, eso jamás le pasaría. O eso fue lo que pensó hasta que el rey Yuuri llegó a su vida.

El de cabellos oscuros le había demostrado que existía gente diferente, que había alfas distintos a los que conoció en toda su vida. Yuuri, aunque algo torpe era bastante amable, era un hombre justo y que no veía como menos a nadie.

Por eso y mucho más estaba enamorado de él.

Pero, a pesar de que el destino les indicaba que debían permanecer juntos el joven rey no pensaba lo mismo. Yuuri le rechazaba ante cualquier avance que hiciese, incluso Wólfram llegó a pensar que el gobernante era inmune a sus feromonas. Había ocasiones en que pensaba haberse equivocado al pensar que eran destinados y pensó que Yuuri no poseía una naturaleza alfa. Sin embargo todos decían lo contrario. El mismo Shinou lo decía.

¿Podía el rey considerado una deidad estar equivocado?

No, no podía. Era completamente absurdo. Debía existir una explicación lógica que explique la razón del porque Yuuri no percibiera nada. Además de su despiste natural claro.

Quizá sus instintos yacían dormidos al haber nacido y vivido en otro mundo. Pero, el Gran Sabio también fue criado otro mundo y este, a diferencia del rey, si mantenía muy presente su naturaleza.

¿Qué sucedía entonces con Yuuri? ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?

Wólfram soltó un suspiro con cansancio y continuó su camino hacia la oficina del debilucho que era su prometido. Resolvería ese misterio tarde o temprano.

Alzó su mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar algo que captó completamente su atención.

-¿Has notado alguna vez ese aroma?-

Yuuri levantó su mirada de los documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio enfocándose en la persona de pie a su costado.

-¿A qué clase de aroma se refiere?- cuestionó el hombre de cabello castaño a su lado mirándole con cierta confusión. Levantó un poco el cuello de su uniforme para aspirar el aroma que pudiese desprender, era probable que hubiese sudado debido al intenso calor que venía sintiéndose desde unos días antes y ese era el aroma al cuál se refería el rey. No encontró nada extraño. Bajó su prenda y olfateo el aire, quizá alguna clase de aroma diferente rondaba y no se había percatado de ello –no noto nada inusual- contestó al concluir su inspección. Bajó su mirada a su ahijado e hizo una pausa esperando escuchar a lo que este se refería.

-es algo suave- respondió subiendo su brazo derecho y sujetando su mentón pensativo –es como…- lo meditó unos instantes antes de continuar –…algo dulce, agradable, como flores y un poco de miel- su mirada se poso en la persona a su lado -¿Sabes de que hablo? Quizá son las flores del jardín ¿Pero la miel de dónde proviene?-

-¿Miel?- parpadeó un par de veces el castaño sin dejar de observarle –creo que nunca lo he notado, pero es probable que en la cocina tengan un poco de esta o la estén usando en algo-

-Si debe ser eso- sonrió con ligereza y volvió su mirar los documentos para continuar en su labor con cierto desgano. Yuuri había pasado toda la mañana firmando la interminable pila de papeles y necesitaba un pequeño descanso, su mano había dejado de sentirse desde un largo rato atrás –pero…- intento continuar con la conversación esperando relajarse con ello –el aroma es más fuerte cuando estoy con Wólfram ¿Le gusta comer miel? Aunque no recuerdo haberle visto haciéndolo ¿Es algún jabón nuevo? ¿Un perfume?- continuó moviendo su mano sobre el papel dejando su firma en este, lo colocó por un lado junto a los demás previamente revisados y continuo con uno nuevo –nunca le he preguntado sobre ello porque no sé cómo hacerlo, pero tengo curiosidad-

Conrad abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharle -¿Desde cuándo lo ha notado?- cuestionó manteniendo cierta calma aunque por dentro sentía una enorme curiosidad. Esto era algo nuevo y definitivamente importante.

-desde que llegue aquí- respondió con simpleza -¿Es algo malo?- volvió enseguida su vista a su padrino -¿Hay algo que deba saber referente a ello?- ladeo la cabeza confuso esperando contestación a su interrogante.

-Majestad…-

-Yuuri, llámame Yuuri- le interrumpió -¿Qué sucede?- enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta clara a su pregunta

-Creo que es mejor que hable con Gunter- habló con seriedad –le sugiero que lo haga cuanto antes-

-¿Porqué? ¿Es algo malo?- parpadeó aún sin entenderlo

-Lo sabrá cuando hable con él….- el castaño pensó en ir él mismo por el mencionado, debía pedirle que le enseñara a Yuuri acerca de ese tema cuanto antes, era importante que lo hiciera o de lo contrario….no, no, no debía pensar en ello, era mejor resolverlo cuanto antes y hablar con Wólfram más tarde. Era hora de que este dejara de dormir en la misma habitación que el pelinegro.

La puerta fue abierta de repente mostrando a la persona que en ese momento era necesaria –Gunter- sintió un gran alivio al verle entrar en la habitación –justo a tiempo, hay un tema muy importante que su majestad debe conocer y eres el único que puede enseñarle con propiedad-

-¿En serio?- el de cabellos lila se sintió repentinamente feliz ante esa palabras –por supuesto, puedo enseñarle cualquier cosa que desee, nada me haría más feliz que instruir a nuestro majestuoso rey para convertirle en una persona culta y de gran conocimiento- se acercó al escritorio con evidente emoción -¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? ¿De qué forma puedo ayudarle a nuestro amado maoh? Prometo que haré todo lo posible y le responderé con toda claridad y veracidad-

-hay un aroma que me parece muy agradable- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, Gunter siempre era tan apasionado en algunos temas que tuviesen que ver con él –comentaba que este es más fuerte cuando Wólfram esta cerca, no estoy seguro si deba preguntarle a él mismo y Conrad dice que tú debes explicarme sobre ello-

-¿Aroma?- parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de asimilar lo dicho -¡No puede ser!- exclamo apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio golpeándolo y causando un fuerte sonido -¡Su majestad no puede estar unido a ese mocoso!- alzó su tono de voz mientras su rostro reflejaba la alteración por la que pasaba -¡Es imposible!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confuso sin entender ni una sola de sus palabras.

-¡De que su majestad es un alfa y él un omega!- se alejó del escritorio y se puso en cuclillas sujetando su cabello asimilando la situación en la que ahora se encontraban –pero se supone que está tomando ese medicamento para suprimir su lado omega, debería pasar siendo un beta ¿Cómo es posible que su majestad pueda notarlo aún así?-

-¿Alfa? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada- el pelinegro hizo un leve mohín con sus labios –por favor explíquenme de que va todo esto-

El castaño suspiro, camino unos pasos, se puso en cuclillas y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del peli lila –será mejor que se lo expliquemos detalladamente, tenía que enterarse sobre ello en algún momento- comento al consejero brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo –no podemos esconderlo pro siempre, menos ahora que está consciente de ello-

-pero…- algunas lágrimas adornaron el rostro del hombre –está bien…- comento resignado y poniéndose de pie al igual que el castaño –debe saberlo, es por su bien y para evitar que algo suceda- saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio el resto de lágrimas de su rostro, tomó aire antes de proseguir –es probable que en su mundo no sea así pero en este la sociedad está dividida en tres clases-

-¿Clases?- le miro con atención el pelinegro -¿Tiene que ver con el aroma que mencione?-

-Así es- asintió el de cabello lila –existen tres clases que dividen a las personas en este mundo, los alfas, los betas y los omegas- comenzó a explicar con seriedad –los alfas son personas fuertes, atractivos, con un gran instinto de protección y están a la cabeza de los demás, son buenos lideres y maravillosos como nuestro gran rey Yuuri- a pesar de sus palabras su semblante serio no cambio –sus sentidos son bastante desarrollados y cuentan con una voz de mando la cual puede someter a otros, incluso a otros alfas si es un alfa poderoso-

-Espera…dices que yo soy un alfa…. ¿Soy eso?- preguntó asimilando las palabras y viendo asentir a ambos hombres dentro de la habitación -¿Qué hay de las otras personas?-

-los betas son las personas comunes, en su mayoría los humanos pertenecen a esta clase- continuó –no tienen ningún sentido desarrollado ni alguna cualidad diferente-

-yo soy uno- habló el castaño –quizá por eso no he podido percibir el aroma que mencionó- comentó con una ligera sonrisa

-ya veo….-

-la última clase pertenece a los omega, estos suelen ser más raros que los alfas ya que su natalidad es menor a la del resto y nacen de la unión de un alfa con un omega- comenzó a hablar de nuevo –estas personas ya sean hombres o mujeres pueden engendrar vida dentro de sus cuerpos, lo pueden lograr al tener su periodo de celo, que es cada 3 meses y dura aproximadamente 3 días, durante este tiempo sueltan muchas feromonas que atrae a los alfas e incluso betas si son demasiado fuertes, al igual que los alfas desprender un aroma característico que los diferencia del resto, este varía dependiendo de la persona-

-entiendo…espera ¡¿Qué?!- el rey se levantó de su asiento tirando la silla donde permanecía sentado hacia atrás -¡¿Los hombres pueden embarazarse?!- preguntó con los ojos abiertos -¿Es eso posible?-

-lo es- respondió el mayor de los tres –su cuerpo está adaptado para ello, no están limitados, sólo sus cuidados durante la gestación deben ser mayores ya que suelen ser delicados-

-esa es la razón por la que en este mundo el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo está permitido- habló esta vez Conrart –es por eso que su compromiso con Wólfram sigue vigente y fue fácilmente aceptado-

-¡¿Wólfram es un omega?!- se sorprendió aún más -¡¿Él puede….-

-así es- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa su padrino, aún había cosas que Yuuri tenía que conocer respecto al tema y esperaba que Gunter le aclarara todo, se giró a verlo "Quizá no terminará la explicación…." Pensó con una gotita resbalando por su frente, la seriedad había abandonado al hombre y en cambio el dramatismo había tomado su lugar.

-es por eso que su majestad debe alejarse de ese mocoso- decía mordiendo levemente su pañuelo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos–un omega y un alfa durmiendo en la misma habitación es indecoroso, seguro Wólfram lo hace para seducir a su majestad y corromperlo en cuerpo y alma ¡No permitiré tal cosa!- gritó con impotencia -¡Jamás lo aprobaré! ¡Su majestad merece a un omega recatado, dócil, tierno….- el hombre continuó con su monólogo por un largo rato. Él no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y terminaría por hablar con el omega rubio para alejarlo de su amado rey antes de que lo inevitable sucediese -¡Nooooooo!- gritó con dramatismo siendo escuchado en todo el castillo aquel grito.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación real un rubio reflexionaba sobre las palabras que escuchó de su prometido .Yuuri SI estaba consciente del instinto alfa dentro de él, quizá sólo no sabía lo que era ni cómo manejarlo. Ahora esperaba que Gunter o Conrart le explicaran sobre ello. Él no había podido saberlo ya que en cuanto escuchó al hombre de cabello lila hablarle se retiro sin ingresar a la oficina del rey ni hablar con este.

Wólfram se recostó sobre la amplia cama y cerró los ojos. Sería maravilloso si Yuuri se sintiera realmente atraído hacía él pronto. Rogaba a Shinou por ello ya que, de no hacerlo terminarían alejándose.

El compromiso terminaría en 3 meses.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, intentaré que sea un fic corto para poder terminarlo pronto, quizá tenga menos de 10 capítulos.**_

 _ **En fin, les agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí y prometo que trataré de terminarlo al igual que el otro fic de perdido.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda o comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y gracias a quienes comentaron. Sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero me esfuerzo en esto. Me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos o cosas así.**_

 _ **Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que es algo extenso.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Era una mañana tranquila en el reino. Todo mundo comenzaba con sus actividades diarias e incluso el rey de los demonios se encontraba realizando su rutina de ejercicios matutinos al lado de su padrino. Era una aparente calma que se había estado sintiendo desde algún tiempo atrás. El aire fresco de aquel día golpeaba el rostro sudoroso del rey demonio de una manera agradable, no se sentía frío en absoluto. Yuuri continuó con su trotar cuando una duda asaltó su cabeza.

-oye Conrad- le llamó deteniendo su trote, habían estado corriendo durante un largo rato y pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacer una pequeña pausa de paso, aplacar aquella cuestión que invadía su mente desde el día anterior – ¿En verdad soy un alfa?- se giro a verle con semblante curioso mientras su respiración desaceleraba –es decir…- hizo una pausa -…no soy una persona tan extraordinaria y aún pienso que todo ese tema es bastante extraño- comentó con sinceridad mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice y desviaba su mirada observando el amplio jardín que pertenecía a los terrenos del castillo.

-es natural que le resulte extraño puesto que fue criado en otro mundo- le respondió con una sonrisa el hombre de cabellera castaña –es usted un alfa, de eso no debe tener ninguna duda, sin embargo aún hay muchas cosas que debe saber sobre ello- Conrad pensó en pedirle al de cabello lila que terminase de explicarle, pero en vista de lo que sucedió el día anterior dudaba seriamente que lo hiciera. Gunter no le diría todo, quizá intentando protegerlo al hacerlo y dramatizaría como lo había hecho antes. El castaño soltó un suspiro, tendría que explicarle él mismo –lo que Gunter dijo ayer es verdad, sin embargo hay otras cosas, por ejemplo, los alfas ya sean hombre o mujeres pueden preñar a un omega de ambos sexos, esto se debe a que los alfas en caso de ser mujeres, poseen un órgano masculino que sólo se manifiesta durante el acto de reproducción-

-ya veo…espera ¿Qué? ¡¿Es en serio?!- abrió enormemente los ojos y ligeramente la boca al escuchar aquello, le resultaba inverosímil ese hecho –es decir que existen mujeres que tienen….- intentó terminar la oración pero la vergüenza y el shock que ello le había causado terminaron por opacar su voz y solo unos monosílabos inentendibles y bajos salieron de su boca.

-sí, algo así- afirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza interiormente divertido por las reacciones del menor –los alfas también poseen una especie de protuberancia en la punta de sus miembros masculinos que se hincha dentro del omega durante la eyaculación, a esto se le llama anudación, cuando sucede el alfa no puede salirse del interior del omega hasta que baje la hinchazón, esto es con la finalidad de asegurar una exitosa fecundación- sonrió con diversión ante la cara enrojecida del menor –se que todo esto lo avergonzará e incomodará pero es necesario que lo sepa si desea hacerlo en un futuro-

-ahora entiendo porque tenía esa cosa en la punta….- dijo aún avergonzado –pero ¿Tienes que decirlo aquí y ahora?- se encogió sobre sus hombros mirando alrededor por si alguien más escuchaba esa vergonzosa plática –y Sobre hacer… ¿A qué te refieres?- Yuuri no podía enrojecer más, no quería escuchar a que era lo que se refería su padrino.

-tener relaciones- respondió sin vergüenza alguna –ya sabe cuando usted y la persona que elija estén íntimamente relacionados y unidos de por vida-

-¿De verdad tienes que decirlo de esa manera?- preguntó en un tono bajo sin bajar su vergüenza, no podía creer que esta plática se llevará a cabo en pleno jardín. La había tenido hace algún tiempo con su padre y la vergüenza que sintió en su habitación durante ese momento no era comparable con la de la actualidad. Además, esto era algo sumamente nuevo y aún mas bochornoso.

El de cabello castaño asintió –debo decírselo ahora o después no tendremos tiempo o se olvidará- continuó mirándole con diversión, nunca olvidaría esa expresión en el rostro del rey –Gunter le hablo de la voz de mando, esta sirve para someter o hacer obedecer a los omega y suele percibirse ligeramente diferente a una normal- habló calmadamente sin dejar de observarle -otra cosa que debe conocer respecto a su raza es que, durante el acto sexual el alfa marca al omega mordiéndolo en el cuello debajo de la nuca, esta marca sirve para hacer una unión más fuerte entre ambos que se vuelve permanente y se complementa con la anudación, uno puede sentir las emociones del otro gracias al vinculo que se forma a través de esta, además otros alfas se mantendrán alejados del omega marcado ya que desprenderá un olor similar al de su alfa; el omega no podrá estar con otras personas después de ello ya que sufrirá mareos, vómitos, debilidad y malestar general. Es importante que elija bien a su pareja ya que el vínculo que forme con esa persona durará el resto de su vida, sobre todo si son una pareja destinada-

-¿Qué es una pareja destinada?- parpadeó con cierto interés en ello dejando de lado el bochorno que el tema le causaba - ¿No es algo extremo el morder a alguien para estar con él durante el resto de su vida? Además todo eso suena bastante complejo-

-Quizá lo encuentre complejo pero todo se trata sobre instinto, este le hará actuar sin tomar en cuenta sus pensamientos, terminará dejándose llevar por lo que él y su cuerpo desean-

-….entonces el instinto domina sobre la razón-

-es correcto- respondió sonriente –sabrá sobre ello cuando lo experimente por sí mismo-

Yuuri pensó en el pasado, en si había existido una situación donde pudiera sentirse dominado por el instinto para realizar una acción que normalmente no haría. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando se recordó mirando en más de una ocasión a Wólfram. En varias ocasiones, mientras dormía a su lado había tenido la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir su piel con sus propias manos. Sacudió su cabeza desechando su línea de pensamientos.

-No me has dicho que es eso de parejas destinadas- comentó desviando su mirada a un costado pensando que Conrad podría adivinar sus pensamientos si enfrentaba su rostro. Yuuri no podía dejar que él descubriera que por su cabeza había cruzado la idea de tocar o mirar al rubio de una forma diferente a una de amistad.

-Son parejas formadas por alfa y omega cuyo vínculo es más fuerte que uno normal, generalmente se reconocen en cuanto se miran por primera vez, ellos saben que están destinados a estar juntos desde ese momento, aunque no he conocido a ninguna pareja que afirme ser una hasta ahora; son casos poco comunes que ocurren una vez cada cierto tiempo- observó al de cabello oscuro que se mantenía en cierta forma interesado en el tema –dicen que este tipo de pareja son verdaderamente afortunadas ¿Ha conocido ya a alguien que le cautivase con una sola mirada?-

Yuuri pensó sobre ello e iba a asentir con su cabeza mientras el rostro de su prometido venía a su memoria; sin embargo, terminó sacudiéndola en una rápida negación –no...Yo no he conocido a nadie así- mintió tratando de sonar convincente para el otro y para sí mismo. De ninguna manera podría mencionar que el rubio causaba en él reacciones extrañas, no, no podía ser ni lo mencionaría. Guardaría en el fondo de su mente aquella línea de pensamientos y fingiría que nada extraño sucedía. Lucharía contra ese instinto si era necesario; así como venía haciéndolo durante todo ese tiempo.

-ya veo- Conrad pudo ver a través de la mentira evidente de su rey, le conocía muy bien para saber que se encontraba mintiendo, sin embargo no comentó nada sobre ello –sobre los betas no hay mucho que agregar a lo que ya se le mencionó, ellos pueden elegir libremente a sus parejas siempre y cuando sean betas como ellos, no es bien visto que estos se relacionen sentimental ni físicamente con un alfa o un omega- prosiguió al no ver duda en el otro por el momento –por ultimo los omega, como ya se le explico estos poseen épocas de celo en las cuales sus hormonas se incrementa y se vuelven sofocantes, irresistibles para los alfas que se encuentren cerca. El omega en celo pierde su raciocinio, su fertilidad aumenta y segrega su propio lubricante que le facilita la reproducción. Existen supresores que les ayudan a disminuir los síntomas del celo aunque deben evitar contacto con otras personas durante ese tiempo puesto que puede dispararse de un momento a otro y podrían terminar ligados a una persona que no desean-

-suena a que la pasan realmente mal con eso….- Yuuri trato de iamginar al rubio teniendo esos síntomas, la imagen de un Wólfram necesitado, deseoso por contacto físico era algo que no debía tener en su mente. Un pensamiento hizo que el sonrojo que invadía su rostro por la idea anterior desapareciera –un momento…. ¿Qué sucede cuando un omega no es…ya sabes…marcado?- volvió su vista a su padrino con preocupación.

Yuuri no planeaba marcar a Wólfram, no es que no sintiese aprecio por el rubio pero no podía tener una relación más allá de amistad con él. Pero si él no lo hacía ¿Cuál sería el destino que el rubio tendría cuando su relación fuese aclarada y terminara su accidental compromiso?

¿Acaso otro hombre marcaría a su prometido?

La idea de otra persona cerca del oji verde le causo un desagrado instantáneo que se reflejo en su rostro. La imagen de Wólfram siendo seducido y manoseado por un hombre desconocido invadió su mente y la pateó a una esquina de esta. No quería que su prometido estuviera con alguien más, sin embargo, tampoco quería marcarlo ni tomarlo como una pareja oficial. Era bastante contradictorio para sí mismo, incluso, era egoísta de su parte querer acapararlo pero sin tomar la responsabilidad de ello.

Yuuri pensaba que las cosas estaban bien así como se encontraban.

 _Mentiroso_

Una voz en su interior se dejó escuchar contradiciendo sus palabras.

 _Solo tienes miedo._

Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza mandando lejos esa extraña voz junto a su egoísmo, en algún momento Wólfram dejaría de ser su prometido y encontraría a alguien más con quien formar la relación que tanto deseaba y que él no podía darle.

 _Él no estará con nadie, será sólo mío. No dejaré que nadie más lo tenga._

"¡Basta ya!" gritó en su mente ante esas palabras. Fijó su vista en el hombre que se encontraba a su lado y decidió concentrarse en lo que este decía.

-A pesar de que han cambiado mucho las leyes a través de los años, hay una que dice que todo omega debe ser emparejado a un alfa, sin excepción alguna al cumplir la mayoría de edad-

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces procesando la nueva información -pero Wólfram tiene 82 años ¿Porqué no tenía una pareja antes de mi llegada?- no pudo evitar preguntar aquello, era bastante extraño que el rubio, siendo un omega (bastante apuesto por cierto) y con esa ley aún vigente se mantuviera soltero durante tantos años.

Conrad sonrió ligeramente, no podía responder aquella cuestión todavía –se me olvido decirle algo de suma importancia- desvió el tema esperando que el rey no volviera a preguntar aquello, él no era la persona indicada para responderle –tantos alfas como omegas son cambia formas-

-¿Cambia formas? ¿Qué es eso?- Yuuri quería insistir en lo anterior pero tenía curiosidad sobre este nuevo tema, más tarde le preguntaría a alguien más, incluso al mismo Wólfram si era necesario.

-Todos los alfas y los omega nacen con características especiales y según la genética de sus padres pueden tomar la forma de un animal; por ejemplo, Gwendal es un alfa cambia formas de tipo oso- explicó respirando aliviado interiormente porque no preguntase más sobre la situación de su hermano menor –cuando nacen toman esta forma por unos meses y con el paso del tiempo aprenden a controlar las transformaciones para manifestarlas a voluntad en una etapa adulta; aunque también pueden llegar a adquirirla cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran debilitados o se sienten una amenaza de peligro-

-… ¿Eso quiere decir que yo también soy uno?- preguntó incrédulo -¿Qué clase de animal se supone que soy? ¿Por qué no lo sabía hasta ahora? Debió manifestarse en algún momento de mi vida ¿No es así?-

-Usted fue cegado es por ello que nunca presentó ninguna cualidad fuera de lo común- respondió al instante y con seriedad –nació en un mundo distinto al nuestro y adquirir estas características podía representar un problema para usted y su familia; por lo tanto se ocultó su naturaleza suprimiéndola hasta hacerlo parecer un beta; su naturaleza real aparecería poco a poco cuando viniera a este mundo- terminó con una sonrisa –creo que es todo lo importante que debe saber-

-es demasiada información- diría analizando todo en su cabeza –y…no me dijiste que tipo de cambia formas soy-

-usted e…- Conrad estuvo a punto de responderle cuando una de las sirvientas se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban interrumpiéndole.

-Lamento la interrupción pero el desayuno está listo- la mujer que respondía al nombre de Doria hizo una pequeña reverencia al par de hombres que se encontraban frente a ella.

-Gracias, iremos enseguida- respondió el de cabello castaño, se giró a ver a su acompañante -¿Vamos?-

El rey de los demonios asintió para comenzar a tomar rumbo al interior del castillo, por ahora Conrad no había respondido a su pregunta pero la volvería a hacer más tarde. Sólo esperaba no olvidarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El resto del día había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad. Yuuri había pasado el resto del día en su oficina, firmando varios documentos y dándoles su aprobación. No es que no quisiera ayudar a su pueblo ni ser un rey irresponsable, pero a veces el papeleo se volvía bastante tedioso y aburrido. Su mano llegaba a acalambrarse de tanto escribir.

Soltó un suspiro cansado e ingresó a su habitación. Esperaba que Wólfram se encontrara en ella ya que, siempre que le veía cansado le ayudaba a relajarse dándole un masaje en sus hombros o en su mano adolorida. Internamente agradecía aquel gesto del rubio; era como una bendición tenerlo en esos momentos con él.

Alzó su vista echándole una mirada a la habitación hasta posar sus ojos en la persona que deseaba ver en aquellos momentos. Wólfram estaba recostado en su cama vistiendo su típico camisón rosa y leyendo un libro con aparente interés. Yuuri caminó a su armario para poder cambiarse de ropa y acompañarle en la cama.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus prendas y se ponía su usual pijama de color azul. Quería recostarse lo más pronto posible.

-una novela- respondió el rubio fingiendo su lectura aunque en realidad se encontraba mirando de soslayo el cuerpo de su prometido. Le gustaba admirarlo en silencio y cuando este se encontraba distraído.

-¿Sobre qué?- una vez terminado de cambiarse, Yuuri acomodo su ropa de día en una silla cercana, cuidadosamente doblada, sabía que alguna de las sirvientas vendría por la mañana a llevarlas a lavar pero al menos quería dejarlas en una forma ordenada.

-el nuevo libro de Anissina- cerro el libro y lo dejó en el mueble que se encontraba por un lado de la cama –es bastante interesante-

-¿En serio? Nunca he leído uno- el joven rey camino a la cama que compartía con su prometido, retiro las cobijas y se metió dentro de ellas – ¡Al fin!- exclamo con júbilo al estar finalmente recostado, el día se había sentido realmente pesado para él

-¿Qué sucede con esa actitud?- enarco una ceja el de cabello dorado –pareces un viejo-

-estoy cansado, hoy fue un día agotador- respondió girándose en dirección a su prometido esperando que este entendiera el mensaje implícito en sus palabras "Me gustaría un masaje".

Wólfram suspiró ante esas palabras –entiendo, siéntate- se incorporó el mismo para acercarse gateando hacia el otro, le daría un pequeño masaje como siempre lo hacía.

Yuuri se sentó dándole la espalda al otro conociendo la rutina de ello, cuando sintió las manos de su prometido en sus hombros respiró aliviado. Necesitaba eso y lo había extrañado durante esa semana.

-Oye Wólfram- le llamó sin moverse de su sitio

-¿Qué sucede?- el rubio prosiguió en su labor concentrándose en ello.

-hace días que no venías a la habitación- contesto con tranquilidad intentando iniciar una conversación -¿Estabas molesto? Pero no discutimos antes y sé que no saliste en una misión porque tu caballo estaba en el establo, le pregunté a Gwendal pero dijo que era algo que no era de mi interés-

-Yo…- el rubio pensó en sus palabras –estaba indispuesto- enrojeció ligeramente al recordarse unos días atrás cuando su celo llegó y él no hacía otra cosa más que tocarse y pensar en quién hablaba inocentemente frente a él. Wólfram paso esos días imaginando, fantaseando que Yuuri le tocaba, le marcaba y le hacía todo tipo de perversiones para poder calmar el calor de su cuerpo. Los supresores no surtían el efecto deseado desde la llegada del pelinegro y eso suponía un enorme tormento para él puesto que no podía hacer absolutamente nada con su prometido.

Yuuri lo había catalogado directamente como amigo a pesar de ser una pareja destinada y él no sabía que pensar ni cómo actuar con ello. Eso le recordó algo, esa plática que escuchó el día anterior en la oficina del pelinegro.

-¿Estabas enfermo?- giró su rostro un poco para mirarle de reojo -¿Fuiste con Gisela?- preguntó con cierto tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-Sí, no es nada grave- era una verdad a medias, si fue con Gisela pero solo lo hizo por supresores más efectivos y posteriormente se encerró en su habitación hasta que todo pasó.

-menos mal- sonrió aliviado el gobernante –pero pudiste decirme eso, te habría ayudado de alguna manera-

"Me encantaría que me ayudases de _esa_ manera" pensó el rubio sonriendo ante la ignorancia de su prometido, eso era algo que le gustaba de él; lo inocente que llegaba a ser en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Sucedió algo mientras no estuve por aquí?- cuestionó conteniendo su curiosidad, esperaba que el otro le contase sobre la plática que escuchó a medias en su despacho.

-No realmente- pensó en que todo había transcurrido con calma hasta aquella conversación -….solo tuve una conversación con Gunter y Conrad- recordó el par de dudas que quedaron en su mente después de conocer aquel tema

-¿Sobre qué hablaron?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés, en el fondo esperaba que le contase todo -¿Era algo interesante?- indagó

Yuuri asintió levemente –algo así, no tenía idea de las enormes diferencias que existían entre un humano y un mazoku- notó que el rubio alejaba sus manos de sus hombros y en cambio tomaba su mano –todo esto resultó demasiado extraño-

-¿Porqué es extraño?- Wólfram masajeo con cuidado la mano del rey que usaba para firmar documentos dándole pequeños masajes circulares con la yema de sus dedos

-No tenía idea de que tú eras un omega y…ya sabes, que podías tener hijos- enrojeció al mencionarlo –no que no puedas es decir, eres hombre podrías con una mujer pero…quiero decir tú llevarlos dentro…- se puso nervioso, había tenido suficiente del tema por un día pero la curiosidad por saber más sobre ello era mayor.

-oh sobre eso- Wólfram le dedico una suave sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza –si puedo ¿Es tan extraño para ti?- alzó la mirada encarando fijamente a su prometido.

-Sí, es decir no, bueno un poco…- desvió su mirada un costado evitándola la del otro –….por cierto…- pensó en lo que realmente quería saber -…me dijo Conrad que hay leyes sobre los omega y que deben estar casados a cierta edad pero tú tienes más de 80 años ¿Tuviste alguna pareja antes?- se irritó internamente por su propia pregunta - ¿Estuviste…casado con alguien más antes de que yo llegara?- su entrecejo se arrugo con cierta molestia aún sin mirarle, no quería escuchar una respuesta afirmativa pero tampoco podía seguir con la interrogante.

Wólfram abrió un poco los ojos ante la pregunta y detuvo su masaje en la mano del gobernante –no- respondió con sinceridad observando sus manos sosteniendo la de su prometido –mi caso es diferente al resto-

Yuuri respiró aliviado en el interior al escuchar esa negación, sin embargo no quedo satisfecho con esa respuesta -¿Por qué es diferente?- alzó su mirada al rostro del otro.

-Shinou- respondió mirándole de vuelta –según Ulrike era la voluntad de Shinou el que yo no contrajera matrimonio antes-

-pero estas comprometido conmigo, aunque sea accidentalmente ¿Eso no va contra lo que Shinou dijo?-

-no- apartó sus manos de las de Yuuri –ya puedes dormir, he terminado- se separó para volver a tomar su lugar del otro extremo de la cama y evitando que el pelinegro siguiera interrogándole. Dio así por terminada la conversación.

¿Qué pensaría Yuuri si se enteraba de la verdad?

Era conocido por todos que el primer rey había elegido a Yuuri como gobernante desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, así como había escogido al pelinegro para el puesto, Shinou le había elegido a él para ser el consorte de Yuuri. Esa era la razón por la cual había permanecido soltero durante tantos años.

Aunque durante ese tiempo Wólfram permaneció molesto. No quería casarse con nadie ni mucho menos ser el consorte de un rey desconocido. El solo hecho de pensar en ser marcado por un extraño le causaba repulsión; no entendía cómo es que el primer rey le había impuesto aquel mandato a la ligera. Le detestaba interiormente, a él, a todos, al futuro rey y sobre todo, a su naturaleza omega.

Sin embargo, con la llegada del nuevo rey, Wólfram fue capaz de entender el porqué Shinou había dispuesto aquello. Y lo agradecía profundamente.

A pesar de que su compromiso fuese un accidente debido a la ignorancia del nuevo rey, Wólfram sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que terminasen juntos. El destino, su instinto, Shinou y él mismo lo deseaban así.

¿Quién era él para negarse a ello?

Solo Yuuri parecía resistirse con todas sus fuerzas a que sucediese, pero estaba que cambiase de opinión pronto.

Se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda al gobernante y espero a que este hiciera lo mismo para poder dormir. Sintió el movimiento de la cama y el aroma característico de Yuuri le aviso que este se había acomodado cerca de él.

-hueles muy bien-escuchó después de un par de minutos de silencio, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el aliento cálido de Yuuri cerca de su nuca ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

-… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con nerviosismo sin moverse de su sitio, no era usual que Yuuri se acercara tanto a él por voluntad propia.

-nada, solo comente que hueles bien- la nariz de Yuuri tocó su cuello por la parte trasera causándole un escalofrió inmediato que recorrió su cuerpo completo. Wólfram comenzó a liberar feromonas a pesar de recién salir de su época de celo. De seguir así…

Yuuri hizo a un lado su racionamiento y se dedicó a olfatear el cuello de su prometido; ese que le incitaba a tocarlo, lamerlo, morderlo…marcarlo…

El pelinegro abrió su boca sacando su lengua para saborear aquella blanca y suave piel. Se deleito cuando la probó y sus sentidos se dispararon. Tenía que probar más y no quería detenerse. Depositó un par de besos alrededor y se incorporó sobre su codo para ir besando poco a poco su piel; lo hizo en sus mejillas y se aproximo peligrosamente a sus labios. Los ojos de Yuuri se nublaron cuando estos se encontraron con los de Wólfram.

Debía besarle, su instinto y su cuerpo se lo pedían. Quizá obtener más, mucho más.

Yuuri se relamió los labios con ansías y se aproximo lentamente a los labios del rubio. Fue un toque suave, apenas un roce que desató todos sus instintos. Lo repitió pero esta vez más profundo, más apasionado y que demostraba lo deseoso que se encontraba por saborear completamente esa boca. Fue entonces que su mano descendió por el torso de su prometido, le acarició por sobre la ropa que considero estorbosa en aquellos momentos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas arrancarla para tocar directamente a la persona debajo de él.

Wólfram soltó un gemido audible y fue en ese momento que Yuuri reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de….

Se levantó con prisa apartándose del otro y alejándose lo más posible de él. Terminó por caer de la cama y cayendo de trasero sobre el frio suelo – ¡Lo siento!- se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la puerta abriéndola y saliendo de la habitación.

¿Qué había sido eso?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _ **9 páginas de Word…. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, trataré de que sea una historia corta menor a 10 capítulos.**_

 _ **Si les gustó o desean dejar su opinión no olviden dejar un sensual review, trataré de contestarlos todos :D**_

 _ **También me gustaría saber qué tipo de cambia formas piensan que es Yuuri, yo pensé en algo pero quiero conocer su opinión y quién lo atine tendrá un premio especial….ok no…bueno sí…**_

 _ **En fin, es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por leer….**_

 _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 _Yuuri se sintió sofocado, era como si de repente el aire se hubiera tornado espeso dificultándole la respiración. Jadeo con la piel bañada en sudor y la visión nublada debido al éxtasis en el que su cuerpo se sumergió debido a la intensa fragancia que embargaba el ambiente. Era placentero, delirante y extremadamente excitante._

 _Jamás en su vida había experimentado tal cantidad de sensaciones en un mismo instante. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de buscar la fuente de origen de aquel magnifico aroma. Dulce, sutil, adictivo; es así como definiría lo que sus fosas nasales percibieron en aquel momento._

 _Jadeo de nuevo y paso saliva. Debía encontrarlo, saber de dónde venía y probarlo. Relamió sus labios imaginándose a si mismo deleitándose con aquel manjar desconocido; casi no podía esperar para ello._

 _Impaciente, enfocó su visión al frente caminando a la puerta de aquella habitación. No sabía dónde se encontraba pero no le interesaba por el momento, lo averiguaría una vez que saciara esa curiosidad y sed de aquel fruto prohibido para él._

 _En el aire había una especie de camino dorado que destellaba con pequeños brillos, lo siguió con la esperanza de encontrar aquello que anhelaba. No entendía que era, el cómo ni en qué momento apareció pero lo agradeció interiormente si con ello lo descubría. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos de aquel lugar extrañamente familiar y fue entonces que el camino llegó a su fin._

 _Yuuri levantó su borrosa visión fijándola en el ente que frente a él se encontraba. "Así que venía de aquí" pensó esbozando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. No podía creer que todo el tiempo lo tuvo frente a sus ojos y estuvo tan cegado para no verlo._

 _Manteniendo su sonrisa se acercó a aquella persona, alzó sus brazos y la rodeo con ellos posesivamente soltando un suspiro de alivio._

 _"lamento haber demorado" movió sus labios queriendo decirlo pero solo quedo como una silenciosa oración. El otro ser no se movió, permaneció inmóvil, quizá sorprendido por la repentina acción que el rey de los demonios había realizado._

 _El gobernante sin embargo, no se sintió nervioso o preocupado por la falta de reacción de aquella persona. Sabía que le correspondería sin duda y no le apartaría sin importar nada. Algo dentro de sí lo decía, muy dentro, una voz gritaba_ ** _Me pertenece_** _y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo._

 _Se separó del abrazo y bajó su rostro en dirección al cuello del otro aspirando así su aroma. Se regocijo y algo en su interior gruñó en el instante que lo percibió mucho más intenso que antes._

 _Sus sentidos se dispararon y solo una cosa se instaló en su mente. Probarlo._

 _Abrió sus labios sacando su lengua y pasándola por aquel delgado cuello. Gruño de nuevo, esta vez cargado de un enorme placer. Pensando en la sensación que obtuvo al hacerlo lo repitió una vez más para después darle un par de pequeñas mordidas. Estas eran suaves pero poseía un significado especial._

 _ **Eres mío**_

 _Con ese pensamiento en mente terminó por separarse y; con el uso de su fuerza física, empujó a aquella persona contra la fría pared de piedra provocándole un grito de sorpresa por tan brusco y repentino movimiento. Le aprisionó sujetando ambas manos a cada costado de su cuerpo y le escuchó quejarse. No le dio tiempo de más ya que decidió acallarlo con la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos. Una, dos y tres veces fueron las que los probó con pequeños toques para después morder el labio inferior. La otra persona abrió la boca ante ello y él mismo se permitió ingresar en aquella cavidad para profundizar el contacto. Su lengua encontró la ajena deleitándose con su toque. Se sintió bien, más que bien con aquello, pero aún no era suficiente._

 _Aflojó el agarre de su mano derecha y la guió al cuello del otro. Le acarició con la yema de sus dedos y comenzó a descender hacia el primer botón de aquella blanca playera para aflojarla y posteriormente retirarla. Uno a uno los botones fueron liberando aquella piel hasta dejarla al descubierto; su mano traviesa se dedicó a explorar aquel torso; era una zona que deseaba conocer y grabarse en su memoria el resto de su existencia._

 _Se detuvo en uno de los rozados botones que adornaban aquel pecho cuando sus labios se apartaron de esa exquisita boca. Observó a la persona frente a él, era casi de su estatura y poseía unos bellos ojos color esmeralda que adornaban un delicado pero a la vez hermoso rostro. Su vista se encontró con la suya perdiéndose en el mirar del otro; olvidando que todo lo demás existía. Ambas expresando el mismo deseo._

 _Yuuri bajó un poco su visión encontrándose con un lindo sonrojo que complementaba aquel rostro jadeante y cargado de placer. Lo tomaría, le haría suyo de múltiples maneras y terminaría marcándolo para que todo el mundo supiera que le pertenecía. Para que nadie más se atreviera siquiera a acercarse._

 _Le cargó pegándolo más contra la pared, el otro levantó sus piernas y Yuuri le ayudó sujetándole del trasero. Era suave, redondo por lo que su tacto pudo percibir y se impacientó al sólo pensar en tocarlo sin aquella ropa, golpeándolo una y otra vez mientras le embestía y llenaba su interior con su semilla._

 _Se atrevió a ir más allá en su imaginación cuando un par de pequeños niños (quizá muchos más) vinieron a su mente correteando a su alrededor en el castillo Pacto de Sangre. Sonrió con ese pensamiento._

 _Tendría muy buenas crías._

 _Un gemido proveniente de la otra persona le saco de su ensoñación. Estaba frotándose contra su erección de una manera lenta y torturante. Yuuri soltó un gemido frustrado. Aún no era suficiente._

 _-Yuuri…- salió su nombre de aquellos deliciosos labios, jamás este había sonado tan deleitante a sus oídos como en ese momento y proveniente de esa persona._

 _-Wólfram- le llamó para posteriormente, recapturar su boca y sumergirse en aquel embriagante placer._

 _Poco a poco la ropa fue retirada, las caricias se hicieron insuficientes al igual que los besos y el ambiente se calentó como una ola de calor en pleno verano._

 _Yuuri se olvidó de todo en algún punto y poco le importo el mundo cuando su pene se adentro en aquella virginal cavidad; la cual, estaba suficientemente preparada y lubricando solo para él; lista para recibirle en su interior. Se sintió como la gloria misma._

 _Le embistió lento, con calma en un inicio pero aceleró casi al instante. Estaba deseoso, desesperado por aquel acto. Había fantaseado con aquello hace mucho y ahora que lo realizaba no podía parar._

 _ **Márcalo**_

 _Dijo una voz en su cabeza deteniéndolo de golpe. Salió del interior del otro para poder bajar las bien torneadas piernas que se envolvían en su cadera. Giró el cuerpo contrario, le sujetó por la cadera con ambas manos y le penetró de una vez para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente unos segundos atrás._

 _El rubio apoyó sus manos sobre la pared buscando un soporte mientras Yuuri continuaba embistiéndole. Todo se sentía bien, era demasiado placentero pero ambos estaban seguros de que terminaría pronto._

 _ **Márcalo ahora**_

 _Yuuri obedeció al instante acercando su boca al cuello del otro, por debajo de su nuca. La abrió sacando un par de colmillos que aparecieron en un instante y terminó por morderlo cuando su semen llenó por completo el interior de su prometido._

 _Estaba hecho. Finalmente Wólfram era suyo y nadie podría alejarlo de él._

-Wólfram- exclamó Yuuri entre dientes removiéndose inquieto en su cama. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante cuando el golpe de una caída lo despertó. Se levantó de inmediato y enfocó su mirada en el lugar en dónde se encontraba. Estaba en su habitación en la tierra.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí si….

Su rostro enrojeció en el mismo instante en que descubrió que todo lo que había pasado se trataba de un simple sueño.

Un sueño húmedo con Wólfram.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos al sentarse en su cama debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba lo que su mente había creado en sus sueños.

-esto no puede estar pasando…- se dijo a sí mismo negando con la cabeza una y otra vez –no puede ser posible que tuviera precisamente _ese_ tipo de sueños con Wólfram…. ¿Porqué con él?- se lamentó mientras descubría sus manos y bajaba su mirada –no puede ser cierto- se dijo con pesar al notar que el sueño había causado una reacción real en su cuerpo justamente en su entrepierna.

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama haciéndose bolita hacia el lado de la pared, maldiciéndose y rogando porque _aquello_ se bajara solo. Esperaba que su madre ni nadie entraran en ese momento o no tendría forma de explicar tan vergonzosa situación.

Suspiró con cansancio y recordó como había iniciado todo aquello. Cuando hace algunos días había besado a Wólfram en el dormitorio que ambos compartía y el cómo estuvo tentado (por alguna razón desconocida) a tocar más del rubio.

Yuuri había salido corriendo en el instante que reaccionó y se preguntó hasta donde habrían llegado si no hubiera escuchado a su razón y en cambio, hubiera seguido a su instinto. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo alejando esos pensamientos e imágenes de su mente.

El instinto era bastante peligroso.

No tenía forma de mirar al otro a la cara, era por eso que había huido y se negó a volver por unos días.

¿Qué le diría a Wólfram de todas formas?

Yuuri no podía decirle que simplemente se dejó llevar porque ni el mismo se creería eso después de argumentar en el pasado que los hombres no eran de su interés. Si, Wólfram era atractivo, demasiado si se lo preguntaban y estaba seguro que podría conquistar a cualquier persona que quisiera. Cualquiera que no fuera él.

Giró su cuerpo varias veces en la cama enredándose con la cobija debido a la frustración y confusión que sufría.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- se quejó sonoramente antes de decir encargarse del _problema_ él mismo en su habitación. Rogó interiormente que nadie se enterara de aquel episodio vergonzoso de su vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Yuuri se marchó repentinamente aquella noche.

Wólfram sabía que su enclenque prometido no volvería pronto debido a que no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación. Probablemente estaba confuso con ello y terminaría negando todo o pidiendo que olvidase lo sucedido.

Suspiró con cansancio mirando la ventana de la habitación que ambos compartían; ya era de noche y estaba seguro de que tampoco volvería ese día. Se encaminó a la cama y se recostó a un lado de Greta. Su hija había estado durmiendo con él desde hace varios días atrás y era algo que agradecía profundamente. Con ella no se sentía tan solo en aquella enorme habitación.

La ausencia de Yuuri se había tornado cada vez más insoportable, quizá debido al vínculo de pareja destinada que compartían o porque su cuerpo lo reconocía como su alfa y necesitaba de él. Sea cual fuera el caso hacía estragos en su estado anímico. Se sentía triste, solitario y rechazado.

El que Yuuri le haya besado causo en él una gran felicidad que jamás esperó sentir y que reaccionara a él fue una dicha mayor. Sin embargo, el que se haya alejado tan repentinamente de él y se marchara de igual forma causó un enorme dolor en su omega interior. Los omegas no consienten el rechazo de un alfa, se deprimen y llegan a tener periodos de depresión. Necesitan sentirse deseados, saber que atraen a su pareja.

Un omega que no es deseado por su alfa es una completa vergüenza.

Wólfram lo sabe muy bien. La sociedad se ha encargado de hacérselo saber de múltiples maneras. Durante meses ha escuchado rumores, comentarios indirectos (y directos), chismes, entre otras cosas; todos enfocados en la misma cosa. Él no es un buen omega. Era la vergüenza de la raza.

Su entrecejo se frunció ante esos pensamientos, no era un mal omega, simplemente Yuuri recién despertaba su lado alfa y era un poco lento para darse cuenta de las cosas. Wólfram quería creer que tarde o temprano ese lado del rey despertaría por completo y terminaría correspondiéndole de todas las formas posibles. El que lo haya besado aquel día era prueba de ello, era solo el comienzo de todo y esperaría paciente a que las cosas se dieran de forma natural.

Sin presiones. Es por ello que hablaría con el otro y le diría que deje de darle vueltas al asunto y que por el momento (y aunque le doliera en el fondo) olvidaran ese suceso. De esa forma Yuuri no se sentiría presionado de ninguna forma y se daría cuenta de todo con el tiempo.

Aunque esperaba que ese tiempo no fuera demasiado extenso, estaba cansado de tener que ver aquellas cartas de alfas pidiendo su mano antes de que concluyera su compromiso.

Aún tenía poco más de 2 meses para que eso pasara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _ **No olviden dejar su comentario :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias a Guest por su lindo comentario en el capitulo pasado. Respondiendo a ello, ambos sufrirán un poco pero las cosas mejoraran en varios capítulos más adelante. Intento manejarlo bien al igual que los personajes pero me cuesta mucho. De nuevo gracias por tu bello comentario.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero les guste.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri observó la tina repleta de agua templada mientras se encontraba encerrado en el baño de su casa. Aun estaba dudoso de su decisión pero no podía seguir evitándolo. Ya había pensado demasiado las cosas y le había dado vueltas una gran cantidad de veces.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, salto al agua y al final decidió volver a Shin Makoku tras su largo periodo de ausencia.

Como era costumbre, fue recibido por su padrino con una sonrisa y unas palabras de bienvenida. Yuuri tomó en sus manos la toalla que este le ofreció para secar su rostro agradeciendo el gesto. Alzó su mirada y buscó al resto de las personas que siempre le recibían. Sólo se encontró con Gunter además del hombre de cabello castaño.

-¿Dónde está Wólfram?- preguntó con curiosidad al percatarse de la ausencia del mismo.

-tuvo un asunto que entender pero seguramente vendrá pronto- sonrió Conrad sin levantar ninguna sospecha, su hermano menor se encontraba ahora mismo rechazando a un alfa que había venido al reino específicamente para verlo.

Desde hace un par de meses, Wólfram había estado recibiendo cartas de invitaciones y propuestas matrimoniales. Al principio, estas eran contadas y ocasionalmente llegaban; sin embargo, la cantidad de ellas se había incrementado considerablemente en un lapso corto de tiempo. Conrad pensó que quizá se debía a la falta de interés de Yuuri hacia su prometido.

El que un alfa no se sienta atraído a un omega como Wólfram convertía a este último en la vergüenza entre los de su naturaleza. Conrad lo sabía, lo había escuchado en más de una ocasión de diferentes personas, no sólo miembros de la nobleza sino también por gente del pueblo. Todos ellos despreciaban a su hermano menor por el simple hecho de no ser deseado por el rey de los demonios. Esto sumado a su educación y su comportamiento poco usual para un omega.

Los omegas eran sumisos por naturaleza; por ley les correspondían las labores hogareñas y el cuidado de los hijos. Todos eran educados para seguir sus roles y cumplir con las ordenes de su alfa. Cualquier omega que no cumpliera con ello era mal visto e incluso juzgado por la sociedad y castigado por la ley.

El que Wólfram haya sido la excepción a la regla terminaba por disgustar a la mayoría y encantar a los alfas. Un omega de carácter fuerte, miembro de la milicia y sin marca era como un manantial en pleno desierto. Algo difícil de ver pero deseado por cualquiera.

Los omegas le miraran como una deshonra, pero ante los ojos alfas se había convertido en una persona deseable. Su hermano, a pesar de todo era realmente hermoso, si, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Él entendía el porqué les atraía pero no entendía por qué insistían en intentarlo cuando el compromiso entre el rey y el rubio aún no era concluido.

Observó a su ahijado siendo abrazado por Gunter con efusividad. Conrad sabía que el instinto del rey apenas despertaba y eso era algo bueno, quizá pronto Yuuri podría corresponder completamente a su hermano. Él sabía que en el fondo Yuuri sentía algo más por Wólfram que una simple amistad aunque lo negase constantemente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo aceptara. Pero esperaba que no fuera muy extenso.

El tiempo se estaba agotando.

Conrad notó la mirada suplicante del menor y fue entonces que dejo de lado sus pensamientos para acercarse a ayudarle.

-deberíamos entrar al castillo para que pueda cambiarse de ropa- le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que Gunter le soltaba y al final acompañó al rey de los demonios hasta su habitación para que pudiera deshacerse de las prendas mojadas.

Yuuri permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto y no volvió a hablar hasta que acudió a su despacho donde Gwendal le esperaba con enorme molestia detrás de una pila de papeles.

Decir que Gwendal no estaba molesto por las casi 4 semanas en las que desapareció de manera tan repentina era como decir que Yuuri no era el gobernante de aquellas tierras. El rey de los demonios recibió una reprimenda y algunas palabras a las que realmente no prestó atención. Estaba más enfocado en sus propios pensamientos que en el creciente enojo de la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Al final, sin haber prestado atención se disculpó y salió mintiendo sobre ir al baño. No quería ir, solo quería ver al rubio.

El pelinegro no podía evitar el problema por siempre y había decidido afrontarlo como todo hombre. Hablaría con su prometido, discutirían el asunto hasta llegar a una solución pacífica (o eso era lo que espera) y al final, olvidarían que sucedió en sus vidas.

Si, ese era un buen plan.

O al menos eso pensó en un inició. Se había topado con su prometido en medio del pasillo y había huido de él en el mismo instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron. Sus pensamientos le habían atacado traicioneramente rememorando los sucesos de aquella noche y ahora no podía volver a mirar al otro sin recordarlo o avergonzarse por ello.

Tras ese fallido intento Yuuri no volvió a buscar al rubio para discutir el asunto a pesar de que sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No tuvo el valor y se sintió como un completo cobarde.

Yuuri volvió a la oficina y permaneció el resto del día encerrado en ese lugar, más por algo auto impuesto que por las palabras de Gwendal. Quedarse en aquella habitación le calmaría y ayudaría a aclarar (de nuevo) sus pensamientos y poner en orden las palabras que le diría a su prometido. Además, era una excelente forma de evitar ver al otro antes de hablar.

Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

La noche cayó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y fue en ese momento que Yuuri pensó que sería bueno ir al comedor para cenar con todos. Abandonó la oficina, caminó en dirección al comedor y al ingresar saludó cortésmente a los presentes para, posteriormente, tomar asiento en su lugar correspondiente. Observó a todos alrededor y notó de nuevo la ausencia de uno de los miembros.

-¿Dónde está Wólfram?- preguntó de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada a su padrino, no ver al rubio de nuevo causo que una pequeña parte de él se sintiera decepcionada.

-él no vendrá a cenar- respondió el castaño observándole con una ligera sonrisa –dijo que tenía algo que hacer- comentó sin dar gran detalle sobre la ausencia de su hermano. Conrad sabía que Wólfram no aparecería a cenar después de ser ignorado por Yuuri unas horas atrás. Lo había visto al seguir al rey. Era su trabajo hacerlo después de todo y más que nada, era para asegurarse que no se marchara de nuevo.

Conrad había observado el breve encuentro con curiosidad y pensó que la razón principal de su ausencia era que el lado omega del rubio se sintiera sumamente herido. Aunque su pequeño hermano no lo había tomado tan mal en ocasiones pasadas.

El hombre de cabello castaño observó por un par de segundos al gobernante. Era obvio que algo más sucedió entre ellos, algo diferente y que había asustado al rey en cierta forma. Ese algo había cambiado la relación entre ambos y él no estaba completamente seguro de lo que era.

-ya veo- el pelinegro sintió decepción y a la vez alivio por ello, sentimientos muy contradictorios y que volvían su interior un completo desastre. Una parte de él quería verlo, lo había deseado cada día desde que se marchó. Y la otra, sentía felicidad por tener un poco más de tiempo de retrasar lo inevitable.

-¿Sabes?- escuchó la voz de su pequeña hija quien le distrajo de sus pensamientos –desde hace días Wólfram ha estado actuando diferente…- la menor bajó la mirada a su plato que se encontraba a medio comer sobre la mesa y jugueteó con el tenedor sobre este – se ve triste, le he preguntado pero dice que no sucede nada- alzó su mirada de nuevo a su padre -¿Sabes si le sucedió algo?-sus ojos brillaron con una ligera esperanza, era probable que Yuuri supiera aquello que acontecía a su otro padre.

 _ **Si, algo sucedió.**_

-no, no lo sé- Yuuri evitó la mirada de su hija observando su propio plato con culpa. No podía decirle nada de lo que sucedió antes porque era un tema delicado y que solo le correspondía a él y al rubio.

 _ **Nos besamos.**_

-entiendo- escuchó decepción en la voz de su hija y su propia culpa aumentó. Sabía que era el responsable de aquella actitud por parte del otro y no podía evitar pensar en el rostro decepcionado de su prometido.

 _ **Y yo casi…**_

-…hablaré con él- el pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior, no podía decir más que eso o podría terminar confesando algo vergonzoso frente a todos. Algo que solo su mente traicionera era capaz de pensar.

 _ **Tengo que consolarlo.**_

 _ **Voy a buscarlo.**_

 _ **Lo besaré.**_

 _ **Haré que olvide la tristeza y al final…**_

-voy a marcarlo- soltó de repente ante la incrédula mirada de los presentes. El silencio se hizo sepulcral y Yuuri terminó alzando su vista al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca -¡Voy a buscarlo!- se corrigió enseguida con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido debido a la vergüenza y tras unos balbuceos inentendibles se puso de pie –Si, eso, iré ahora-recorrió su silla ruidosamente y caminó con paso presuroso a la puerta para salir de aquel lugar. Sentía las miradas de todos en su espalda y el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta.

Debía salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Yuuri corrió por los pasillos tras abandonar el comedor, no podía creer que eso había salido de su boca y encima, frente a los ojos de todos. Quería que las paredes se lo tragaran y lo desaparecieran para siempre. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos, muy cerca del área donde sabía que estaba su habitación. Tomó aire y se percató de un aroma en particular. Era dulce, sutil, delicioso, era como….

 _ **Wólfram.**_

Yuuri aspiró de nuevo embriagándose con aquella fragancia. Era tan atrayente que incluso podía jurar que era visible a sus ojos. Se concentró en aquel aroma y el camino dorado adornado por pequeños destellos se manifestó frente a él mostrándole el camino que debía seguir. Era como en su sueño; pero esta vez estaba seguro de que se encontraba despierto y esta era la realidad.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y parpadeó un par de veces analizando la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Podía quedarse ahí, volver sobre sus pasos y alejarse lo más lejos posible para evitar un escenario como el de sus sueños o podía dejarse llevar por su curiosidad y averiguar qué era eso.

Su mente dejó de pensar guiada por su instinto y sus pies comenzaron a moverse lentamente, llevándolo cada vez más cerca del origen de aquella fragancia cautivadora. Aceleró la velocidad a cada paso que daba comenzando a cegarse por el deseo y dejando de lado su raciocinio.

Tenía que llegar rápido, algo muy dentro de sí se lo pedía.

Podía sentir en el ambiente el aroma del miedo, la decepción y la tristeza. No entendía cómo era posible pero ahí estaba, eran claros mensajes implícitos captados por su olfato que se intensificaban con su acercamiento. Su instinto le pedía apresurarse, consolar al ser del cual emanaban y tomarlo a como diera lugar.

Yuuri abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe y fijó su mirada sobre la persona dentro del lugar. El rastro dorado llegaba a su fin con él.

Wólfram dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse tan abruptamente. Había ido a buscar su camisón para dormir antes de que el pelinegro llegara y así poder descansar en su propia habitación. No podía quedarse esa noche con el otro después de aquel rechazo, a pesar de que su omega interior le pidiera a gritos el consuelo de su alfa.

-¿Yuuri?- observó fijamente al rey que permanecía en el marco de la puerta sin moverse. Era extraño que no dijera nada o huyera como lo hizo antes. Yuuri solamente le miraba, tan fijamente que causaba escalofríos en su ser -¿Qué sucede?- se atrevió a preguntar ante el silencio –yo…solo vine por esto pero me iré ya a mi habitación- se dio la vuelta nervioso y ligeramente avergonzado por la penetrante inspección visual del otro, sino lo conociera diría que estaba desnudándolo con la vista.

El rubio tomó su camisón rosáceo en manos y camino a la puerta con paso indeciso. No quería acercarse al pelinegro pero, para poder irse no tenía más opción que pasar a su lado.

Wólfram detuvo su andar pocos pasos cerca del rey alfa y fue en ese momento que levantó su vista y se percató de algo extraño. Los ojos del otro se encontraban dilatados, como si estuviese cegado por algo o como si…

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al percatarse de ello. Era claro, Yuuri se había movido guiado por el instinto alfa dentro de él llamado por sus feromonas. Esto era peligroso, tenía que irse cuano antes.

Wólfram tomó aire antes de retomar sus pasos. Sin embargo, no pudo dar más de dos ya que su brazo fue sujetado con cierta fuerza.

-Yuuri me estas lastimando- comentó con el cuerpo tembloroso y temeroso de que su prometido realizara una acción de la cual se arrepintiera después –suéltame…por favor...- pidió en un tono de voz más bajo de lo que pensó. Podía liberarse del agarre en una situación normal pero ahora, con su lado omega queriendo dominar sobre su cuerpo era prácticamente imposible a menos que el otro decidiera soltarlo.

Maldijo ser un omega.

El de cabellos rubios agachó su mirada y abrió los labios para pedir de nuevo su liberación, pero no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra cuando, sorpresivamente, fue apresado en los brazos contrarios. Su camisón terminó en el suelo debido al repentino movimiento.

-tu aroma…- habló por fin el rey de los demonios estrechándole más entre sus brazos –…es agradable, me gusta- admitió sinceramente ante la incrédula mirada de su prometido.

Wólfram se sonrojo súbitamente por aquellas palabras y por el contacto tan sorpresivo–Yuuri…- le llamó pasando saliva nervioso -¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó sin moverse e incrédulo a la situación que estaba viviendo –si no te sientes bien podemos llamar a Gis…ahh…-soltó un sonoro gemido de sorpresa al sentir una pequeña mordida en su cuello junto a un par de besos que le recorrieron aquella zona –no…detente…-suplicó sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse a cada segundo y a cada roce –si…sigues mi celo puede…adelantarse..- habló con dificultad e intentando apartarle sin resultado alguno –y tú no estás…ahhh…- sintió una nueva mordida esta vez en su clavícula -¡Yuuri!- gritó con desesperación y con un par de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas -¡Basta! ¡Detente!- con la poca fuerza que poseía debido a la situación fue capaz de apartarlo a una distancia corta –por favor…tú no quieres esto, solo estas confundido- le miró con tristeza y sin detener sus lágrimas. Él más que nadie deseaba todo eso, pero no podía sentirse feliz si su prometido no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y al final terminaba escapando como la vez pasada.

El gobernante enarcó una de sus cejas sin entender las palabras del otro. Le estaba haciendo olvidar, le confortó y parecía disfrutarlo ¿Qué sucedía con él?

Yuuri examino el rostro de su prometido. El dolor reflejado en su mirada junto aquellas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas se volvieron un balde de agua fría para él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Rápidamente se alejó del otro a una distancia prudente y movió sus manos en una negación con velocidad –no es lo que piensas- su rostro denotaba vergüenza ante lo sucedido –yo…yo… ¡Lo siento!- hizo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa -¡Perdóname Wólfram!-cerró con fuerza los ojos –¡No sé que me sucedió pero no ha sido a propósito! ¡Perdóname por esto y también por la vez pasada!- gritó con gran arrepentimiento, no entendía el porqué estaba actuando tan impulsivamente ante su accidental prometido. Él no se sentía atraído al otro, era guapo, podría decir que más hermoso que cualquier hombre o mujer que haya conocido pero no sentía más que una amistad por él.

¿Verdad?

El blondo le observó en silencio y, posteriormente comenzó a limpiar el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza y se agachó para recoger su prenda rosa que había quedado abandonada en el suelo desde hace un rato.

-está bien- habló interrumpiendo las disculpas del pelinegro –solo olvídalo…- comentó con la mirada en el suelo una vez que se hubo incorporado –olvida que esto y lo otro sucedió- tomo aire intentando sonar lo más normal posible –no ha sucedido nada- levantó su mirada y le brindó una sonrisa triste al otro –me iré a mi habitación esta noche, espero tengas un buen descanso- no le dio tiempo de responder puesto que salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Espera Wólfram!- el pelinegro alzó su brazo y dio un par de pasos para alcanzarlo pero se detuvo de su acción. Era mejor dejarlo sólo ahora, no podía ir tras él y seguir alimentando sus falsas esperanzas.

Además ¿Qué le diría?

Yuuri estaba más que consiente de los sentimientos que el rubio tenía hacia su persona, no era ciego ni tan idiota para no saberlo. Se había dado cuenta de ellos desde hace un tiempo atrás, era difícil no verlo siendo que él rubio era tan transparente en sus emociones. A pesar de conocerlos, Yuuri se sentía mal por el otro. Wólfram era una persona maravillosa pero no podía corresponderle de la misma forma. Así como también, no podía seguir teniendo momentos como este y darle falsas ilusiones.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dejo caer con pesadez al suelo. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, de lo contrario, situaciones similares podrían seguir ocurriendo y él no sabría cómo manejar cada una de ellas.

-lo siento…- se disculpó en voz baja sabiendo que nadie más le escuchaba.

Debía terminar su compromiso pronto también si quería volver a tener paz en su interior.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En el mundo existían pocas cosas que lograban enfadar realmente al rey de los demonios. En general, se consideraba alguien muy paciente ante cualquier persona y situación que se le presentase.

Esa era la forma en la que se definía y manejaba su vida; sin embargo, en esos momentos no estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Su entrecejo se arrugó en una perfecta imitación de Gwendal al mirar por la ventana de su oficina por decima vez en un lapso de 10 minutos. No podía concentrarse al tener aquella imagen frente a sus ojos, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Porqué no toma un pequeño descanso?- le habló el hombre que siempre le acompañaba llamando su atención y logrando que despegase sus ojos de la ventana –Podría salir un momento al jardín y ya sabe, tomar un poco de aire y calmar su mente- el hombre le sonrió con complicidad, era bastante notorio lo que causaba la molestia del rey y él, como buen y fiel súbdito le ayudaría a aliviar su malestar dándole un pequeño empujón.

-no lo sé- respondió volviendo a posar su vista en el jardín. No podía salir ahí e interrumpir a aquel par que reía y conversaba alegremente a pesar de que eso le causara una clara molestia. Ambas personas se veían tan bien, ajenas al mundo que una envidia y coraje mayor comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

Yuuri recordó cómo es que había llegado a esa situación.

Esa mañana un hombre, cuyo nombre no recuerda, arribó al castillo con un solo objetivo a cumplir. Ver a SU prometido.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un asunto relacionado con la milicia o con la casa Bielefeld de la cual provenía el rubio de ojos esmeralda. No notó nada raro en ello y le dio una cálida bienvenida al perfecto extraño sin saber que se arrepentiría enseguida de ello.

El hombre descaradamente había coqueteado con Wólfram al instante en que su mirada se encontró con la ajena. El cortejo se había prolongado durante el almuerzo y él, sin soportarlo más se había retirado a su oficina para centrarse en el trabajo (aunque lo considerara tedioso).

Yuuri se concentró en el par que en el jardín se encontraba pensando en que no debía intervenir. Esto era lo que siempre había querido y ahora que sucedía no podía ser tan egoísta para negarle a su prometido una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser correspondido.

Afiló su mirada sin dejar de observarles ante lo que veía. Ese hombre había tomado la mano de Wólfram y estaba a punto de besarla. Cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta el número diez. No sabía el motivo, pero no podía sentirse tranquilo ni feliz al verlos. Tomó aire y al final, cuando observó como aquel hombre besaba la mano del rubio, camino hecho una furia a la puerta dejando su trabajo pendiente de firmar.

No podía soportar más aquella situación.

Yuuri estaba siempre abierto al dialogo y en todas las ocasiones miraba ambos lados de la moneda antes de tomar una decisión. Es cierto que era impulsivo en muchas ocasiones pero en las importantes analizaba la situación y se dejaba llevar por lo que creía correcto.

A pesar de ello, esta no era situación en la que podría dialogar o parecer tranquilo ni mucho menos pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

El gobernante había prácticamente corrido al jardín en busca de su prometido para alejarlo de aquel hombre. En su mente, ese hombre era una amenaza, su intuición se lo decía y él decidió creerle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- el rubio preguntó confundido al ser alejado tan bruscamente por la persona que menos imaginó -¿Qué pasa?- se giró a verle esperando una respuesta clara. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría con el enclenque, quien le había llevado consigo a través de los pasillos, lejos de las miradas curiosas.

Wólfram se dejo guiar sin oponer resistencia mientras observaba la espalda de su prometido.

"Debe ser su instinto" pensó con una gran alegría interior, si ese era el motivo significaba que el otro se sentía atraído por él y su alfa interior se negaba a dejarlo ir con alguien más. "Es posible que este celoso" su parte omega se regocijo en felicidad por ese pensamiento.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar con curiosidad y frunciendo el entrecejo al no obtener respuesta después de algunos segundos. Detuvo su andar logrando que el otro dejara de caminar junto con él al estar sosteniendo su brazo –sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, dímelo- pidió observándolo con seriedad –no estoy entendiendo tu actitud-

-tu mano- Wólfram sintió como el agarre de su brazo fue hecho con mayor fuerza –él besó tu mano- comentó con un deje de molestia y evitando su mirada –no me agrada…- admitió entre abochornado y enojado. Algo como eso era para Yuuri sumamente difícil de admitir.

-¿Te refieres a lo de hace un momento?- parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír ligeramente –me ha tomado por sorpresa, no es algo que haya disfrutado ¿Puedes soltarme? Estas lastimándome- pidió moviendo su brazo que se encontraba en posesión del otro sin borrar su sonrisa, era la primera vez que Yuuri se mostraba abiertamente celoso y eso le llenaba de una gran emoción.

-lo lamento…- el pelinegro deshizo su agarre enseguida y soltó un suspiro cansado.

-no importa- el rubio se encogió de hombros –olvidemos esto ¿Si?- le brindo una amplia sonrisa –vuelve a trabajar y yo iré a ver qué es lo que Greta hace- se apartó un par de pasos –nos veremos más tarde- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar volviendo sus pasos por el pasillo. Primero se disculparía con aquella persona por la interrupción del rey y después, iría a ver a su pequeña hija.

-¡No vayas con él!- Yuuri gritó con frustración desde su lugar sin poder evitar aquellas palabras; no quería volver a verlo cerca de aquella persona.

Wólfram se detuvo y giró su carapara poder observarle con seriedad –no me interesa estar con ningún alfa- volvió su rostro al frente y retomó su camino. Él le pertenecía solo a una persona y esa era en enclenque que tenía como prometido.

Nadie más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **No olviden dejar su comentario ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había algo que realmente amaba de este mundo, no existía otra cosa que elevara su ego a gran escala como el ser una figura atractiva para las jóvenes doncellas que mantenían el aseo en el castillo. Ser un soukoku era como ver una especie en peligro de extinción; le volvía exótico y le concedía ese encanto particular que fascinaba a las mujeres. A diferencia de su mundo de nacimiento, en dónde estás ni siquiera lo volteaban a ver.

Si él fuera un hombre como cualquier otro no dudaría en conocer el lecho de toda aquella belleza que se ofreciera a brindarle su calor en el reino. Era claro que le agradaba recibir la atención de las féminas y disfrutaba los coqueteos que entre ellas y él mismo se daban. Para un hombre común tener tales atenciones resultaba el paraíso. Pero él obviamente no era alguien normal.

Él era la reencarnación del gran sabio, era un soukoku y sobre todo, era un omega.

Que cruel era el destino y que maldita se volvía la vida.

No renegaba de su naturaleza omega; al contrario, consideraba una maravilla el milagro de la vida a través de un cuerpo que, en otro mundo, no era biológicamente apto para concebir algo en su interior. Lo que él maldecía era el no poder ser alguien común, el no ser una persona que pudiera tener un destino diferente. Uno que no fuera marcado por alguien que tenía un plan desde hace siglos ni por la irónica y perversa vida.

Su existencia como el gran sabio había concluido varios siglos atrás y él consideraba que era ahí donde debería quedarse. Justamente en el pasado. No tenía ningún caso retomar aquellos días ni tener tan presente en su memoria las vivencias de antaño.

-yo soy Murata Ken- se dijo así mismo en un murmullo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del templo del primer rey. Él no era más el gran sabio, sólo era un chico proveniente de otro mundo y que debía cumplir un papel en Shin Makoku.

Dicha labor debía considerarse completa desde hace meses cuando Shibuya demostró ser un rey mucho más poderoso que el mismo Shinou.

Entonces ¿Por qué seguía en este mundo?

Él quería creer que esa razón era ayudar al actual rey a la toma de decisiones importantes y para convertirlo en alguien digno del trono. Además, la vida era divertida al lado del otro pelinegro que solía meterse en diversos problemas y situaciones hilarantes. No debía existir otro motivo más que ese para permanecer en ese lugar. Su mente se negaba a creer que se debía al hecho de que su alma aún se encontraba unida al primer rey.

Murata quería pensar que había sido un error de su tiempo el haberse enamorado del rubio y uno mayor confundirlo con su alma gemela. Por qué él no tenía una, solo fue una persona confundida e intensamente enamorada.

Había confundido la amabilidad con amor. Shinou fue la primera persona que se acercó a él sin ningún prejuicio ni temor debido a su color oscuro de cabello y ojos. Ese hombre miró más allá de su naturaleza omega y aceptó su existencia como un igual, no como un inferior. Esa había sido la razón principal por la que le entregó su cuerpo y su corazón.

Shinou y él habían vivido un romance oculto, alejado de la vista ajena y desconocido incluso por sus más allegados. Al principio eso no le molestó; el rubio había mencionado protegerlo al esconder su relación y él lo entendió. Vivían en un mundo peligroso y en constante guerra, si era sabido que el rey de los demonios mantenía un vínculo sentimental con su mano derecha se generarían más ataques y peligro de asesinato o secuestro para sí mismo. El gran sabio tenía presente el amor de su rey y no ponía en duda sus palabras.

Con el paso del tiempo quiso creer que su rey seguía amándole a pesar de todo.

Shinou se negó a establecer una unión legal con él y a hacer público su romance cuando las cosas lograron estabilizarse en el reino. Aún así, él lo entendió. Fue comprensivo porque lo amaba y porque era su alfa. Jamás puso en duda las acciones del rey, todo lo que el otro hacía era por un bien mayor.

Incluso entendió cuando se negó a marcarlo y unir sus almas a través de ese lazo.

Sus sentimientos por el gobernante fueron tan intensos que paso por alto todas esas cosas. En muchas ocasiones dejó de lado sus emociones y sufrió en la soledad de su habitación la tristeza que crecía dentro de su corazón. Sin embargo, todos esos sentimientos negativos se volvieron positivos al saber que algo más logró crecer en su interior.

Murata alzó su mano y acaricio de forma inconsciente su plano vientre. En su vida pasada había logrado quedar embarazado de su rey. En aquel tiempo, el pensar en dar a luz al hijo de Shinou le causó un inmenso júbilo. Era como un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba sobre un cielo ennegrecido, brindándole una ligera esperanza y un ánimo renovado a su existencia.

Sin embargo, esa alegría logró opacarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente.

La salud del rey comenzó a mermarse antes de poder darle la feliz noticia. Sumado a esto, una nueva guerra amenazaba con alzarse sobre su reino. La situación se había tornado sumamente delicada y él no encontró el momento propicio para decirlo.

Un par de semanas después el bebé que gestaba en su vientre abandonó su interior. Su cuerpo lo rechazó y desechó como si nunca hubiera existido dentro. El médico que mantuvo su discreción en el asunto le explicó que su organismo no era adecuado para crear vida y probablemente no volvería a suceder; además el estrés al que se enfrentaba había ayudado a crear tal desenlace.

El pelinegro rompió en llanto. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo hizo hasta quedarse completamente dormido. Cuando despertó sintió que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Una en la que su bebé seguía dentro de su vientre, sano y salvo. Una en la que Shinou no había decaído gravemente en salud.

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se secó las lágrimas y dio su autorización al médico para ingresar. Le pidió no comentarle nada al rey sobre ese asunto tan delicado, ni a él ni a nadie.

Su hijo no nato sólo sería recordado en sus más profundos y dolorosos recuerdos.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama pocos días después a pesar de la tristeza y el luto que guardaba en su corazón. Debía estar al lado de su rey, permanecer con él hasta que su existencia desapareciera de la tierra.

Llegó a sala del trono donde sabía que se encontraba el gobernante. Sus ojos escrudiñaron a los acompañantes usuales del monarca y pusieron mayor atención en la figura delgada y delicada que se encontraba más próxima a Shinou. Rufus era un omega atractivo, sin marca y dispuesto a entregarse devotamente a su rey. No era un secreto para nadie que el joven rubio poseía sentimientos de carácter romántico hacia el alfa. SU ALFA.

El Gran Sabio no odiaba a Rufus; por supuesto que no. Si tuviera que describir con una palabra lo que sentía por aquel omega rubio eso era: Admiración. Rufus era un omega que no se limitaba por su género, era fuerte y poseía un maryoku de fuego que resultaba ser letal para sus oponentes. Sumado a esto era completamente leal y devoto al rey de los demonios. Poseía muchas cualidades que el mismo carecía y no podía evitar envidiarlo y admirarle al mismo tiempo. En el fondo deseaba ser una persona como él, pero no era más que si mismo. Sólo era el recatado, inteligente y calmado Gran Sabio.

Soltó un suspiro y camino a paso tranquilo acercándose al trono. Conforme avanzaba logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que aparentaba serenidad. Su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose al escuchar las palabras que salían de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

El rey necesitaba un heredero.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza ante ello. Él acababa de perderlo y no podría darle un nuevo hijo a Shinou por más que lo deseara. Alzó su mirada alarmado observando a su rey con gran interrogante y esperando una respuesta por parte de este a la conversación. El rey alfa le miró con algo que identificó como tristeza y culpa antes de desviar su mirada a un costado.

El gran Sabio sintió su mundo derrumbarse al escucharlo las palabras que salieron de su boca y se negó a creerlo.

Shinou reconoció frente a todos los presentes a Rufus Von Bielefeld como su futuro consorte.

No sabe qué fue lo que se dijo después de aquello, estaba tan estupefacto que su cerebro se había desconectado de su cuerpo. Trato de asimilar aquellas palabras y de buscar en el rostro del rubio algún indicio de mentira. Pero no encontró nada.

Se tragó todo el dolor y orgullo que poseía en su ser y les felicitó brevemente por el compromiso con su mejor cara. Se disculpó con los presentes poniendo de pretexto el trabajo pendiente y abandonó la estancia lo más rápido que pudo. Todos se encontraban concentrados en la "buena noticia" por lo que nadie le prestó atención durante su patética huida.

Quería morirse. Su mundo se derrumbaba frente a él con tal velocidad que fue difícil asimilar todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

Llegó a su oficina y fue ahí donde se derrumbó, cayó de rodillas, cubrió su boca acallando sus lastimeros sollozos y se permitió liberar aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir unos instantes atrás.

Murata detuvo su andar, se sacó los lentes unos instantes y se limpió esa solitaria lágrima que se había formado en uno de sus ojos. No tenía caso llorar por algo del pasado y que, concretamente no le había sucedido a él, a Murata Ken.

Retomó sus pasos e ingresó a la habitación donde permanecían las cajas que una vez representaron una amenaza para el mundo.

-No luces muy bien, mi Gran Sabio- sintió esas palabras muy cerca de su oído -¿No has descansado apropiadamente?- los brazos del que fue alguna vez el primer rey le envolvieron completamente por la espalda y él sólo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

-podría descansar si alguien no estuviese cerca de mi todo el tiempo- se deshizo del agarre y logró apartarse varios pasos a distancia –He venido a hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante- soltó sin rodeos y con una expresión de total seriedad fijado su vista en el ser que se encontraba frente a él.

-adelante- el viejo rey esbozó una sonrisa calmada -¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-He encontrado un alfa- respondió sin titubeos –es un buena persona en el fondo y sé que me tratará bien; así que voy a dejar que me marque- permaneció con su rostro serio –es por ello que me gustaría pedirte que dejes de acosarme y de tener segundas intenciones conmigo-

La sonrisa en el rostro del rey desapareció al instante y un semblante oscuro comenzó a rodearle -¿Quién es ese alfa?- cuestionó dando un par de pasos acercándose al otro -¿Dónde lo has conocido? ¡¿De dónde es?!- su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse -¡¿Acaso te ha tocado ya?!- sus manos se posicionaron sobre los hombros del pelinegro ocasionando una ligera presión sobre estos -¡Respóndeme!- exigió sacudiéndolo un poco -¡¿Por qué quieres abandonarme?! ¡¿Acaso él es mejor que yo?!-

-Shinou me estas lastimando- a pesar del miedo que le ocasionaba el repentino ataque de ira que el rubio tenía no se intimidó, sólo esbozó una ligera mueca de dolor –por favor suéltame- alzó sus manos y sujetó las muñecas contrarias intentando apartarle.

-¡Responde maldita sea! ¡¿Lo amas?!-

-¡Sí!- gritó antes de morderse el labio y continuar con aquellas palabras que debía decir – ¡Si lo quiero!- le miró con expresión dolida -¡Lo quiero porque es una persona honesta! ¡Él me ha declarado su amor y yo le he correspondido!- con gran fuerza se liberó del agarre del otro y se apartó a una distancia prudente –Me ha besado y yo….-

-¡Mientes!- Shinou le interrumpió y le miró incrédulo -¡Tú eres MI omega! Lo fuiste antes y lo seguirás siendo aunque no lo quieras- declaró con gran molestia –él podrá prometerte el mundo, pero jamás te amará como yo y tú nunca llegarás a amarlo ¿Sabes porque? Porque yo soy tu destinado; porque tu alma y la mía están hechas para estar juntas-

-te equivocas, nosotros nunca hemos estado destinado a estar juntos- la voz le tembló pero se mantuvo firme mientras apretaba sus puños -¿Sabes porque lo he escogido? Porqué él me puede dar lo que tú no puedes- le encaró con la mirada –me puede dar una vida sin mentiras, sin secretos; cuando él me toca con sus manos puedo sentir su calidez y no la frialdad que desprende la muerte….- abrazó su propio cuerpo y pensó en todas las veces en que Shinou le tocaba, no podía sentir nada, tan sólo existía un toque frío y carente del calor corporal que un ser vivo poseía -….quiero ser una prioridad y no un secreto que se puede ignorar y fingir que no existe- le observó con rudeza –tal vez tengas razón en una cosa, podemos ser una "pareja destinada" y nuestras almas pueden estar unidas, pero nuestro destino no es estar juntos- hizo énfasis con sus dedos en las palabras pareja destinada – ahora tú eres sólo un espíritu y yo un ser vivo…. Nada bueno resultara de eso y ambos lo sabemos….- caminó con paso inseguro pasando por un lado de un incrédulo Shinou y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta –adiós Shinou- abrió la enorme puerta y salió presurosamente. Tenía que irse, alejarse de ese lugar y pensar con claridad acerca de sus palabras.

Todo lo que le dijo a Shinou era cierto. Por muy egoísta que sonara él quería mucho más que lo que el primer rey le ofrecía. Murata quería sentirse apreciado, valorado y ser el único omega para un alfa. Es por ello que había elegido a Shouri.

Si bien era cierto que su relación con el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo comenzó con el pie izquierdo eso no quitaba el hecho de que Shouri era un alfa atractivo. En varias ocasiones las feromonas de Murata se vieron alteradas por la presencia del alfa pelinegro y viceversa. Era una atracción que poco a poco comenzó a ganar fuerza hasta convertirse en algo más.

El omega pelinegro no quería tener más secretos con una potencial pareja así que terminó por contarle todo. Su pasado, su naturaleza y sobre todo, la relación que lo unía al antiguo rey.

"¡Elíjeme!" había sido la respuesta que el alfa le dio después de su relato y; ante su sorpresa y aturdimiento, termino aceptando tener una relación con el futuro maoh de la tierra.

Todo eso había sucedido hace varias semanas antes de regresar a Shin Makoku con Shibuya.

Murata subió a su nuevo caballo y decidió retornar al palacio Pacto de Sangre. Quería descansar y olvidarse de toda la situación con Shinou y pensar en su nuevo futuro junto al hermano de su amigo.

No sabía si su elección había sido la correcta pero no se detendría a pensar en ello, tan sólo dejaría que todo fluyera como debía ser.

Su mente traicionera le recordó el rostro de desconcierto del rey rubio momentos atrás. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y apresuró el galope de su caballo esperando que el viento en su rostro despejara sus pensamientos.

No quería pensar pero parecía que su mente y su instinto no pensaban lo mismo. Ellos sabían a quien pertenecía realmente y eso le molestó.

Él odiaba a Shinou pero también lo amaba. Albergaba sentimientos por él que iban más allá de su capacidad.

¿Esos sentimientos se debían a su yo del pasado o pertenecían a su yo actual?

Su pantera interior soltó un sonido que no supo descifrar. Quizá era un lamento de dolor mezclado con tristeza o simplemente un gruñido de disconformidad. No lo sabía. Solo sabía una cosa con certeza.

El destino sí que era un maldito.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Wólfram no se sentía bien.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a tener una sensación de calor intolerable, su respiración se agitaba a cada paso que daba y su visión se volvía borrosa conforme pasaban los minutos. Su celo estaba cerca, más que cerca, estaba comenzando.

-ahora no- masculló entre dientes al apoyarse en la pared de piedra de aquel pasillo, debía llegar a su habitación, encerrarse en ese lugar y tomar los supresores esperando que todo pasara.

No cargaba consigo aquellas pastillas puesto que no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Aún faltaban un par de semanas para que sucediera y él no había prevenido aquello.

Pasó saliva con dificultad y continuó su camino lo más rápido que pudo. Sus piernas temblaban cual siervo recién nacido y su ropa interior comenzaba a darle una sensación de humedad bastante desagradable. Su cuerpo estaba lubricando; se sentía pegajoso, húmedo e incómodo con cada paso que lograba dar.

Necesitaba apresurarse y no encontrarse a nadie en el transcurso. Rogaba a Shinou el poder llegar a su habitación sano y salvo, lejos de cualquier alfa que se encontrara en el castillo.

Existían un par de guardias que poseían una naturaleza alfa, además de su hermano mayor y los varios pretendientes que arribaron al castillo hace un par de días con la esperanza de ser aceptados. En total, dentro de las paredes del palacio se encontraban 9 alfas, incluyendo al rey.

No quería toparse con ninguno, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, esperaba que el único fuera su prometido.

Escuchó pasos acercarse en su dirección junto a un par de voces que reconoció como masculinas. Su cuerpo se tenso y su corazón se detuvo al distinguir a un par de alfas a pocos metros de distancia. Se trataba de dos de sus pretendientes; aunque su visión no podía enfocar de quienes se trataba exactamente.

Ambos alfas le miraron con fijeza. Wólfram estaba seguro de que ellos se habían percatado ya de su aroma a celo, era evidente debido a aquel par de ojos que le desnudaban con la mirada y le devoraban sin despegarse de su cuerpo.

El rubio se tensó y dio la vuelta dispuesto a huir lo más lejos posible de ese par. Si se quedaba era seguro que terminaría violado por ambos en medio del pasillo y marcado por alguno de los dos. Y claramente no quería eso.

Sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerle y ayudarle con su escape. El frio suelo le recibió de lleno y supo en ese instante que no tendría escapatoria. Aunque su mente y corazón se negaran, su instinto dominaba su cuerpo en esos instantes y sólo le pedía una cosa.

Tener un alfa dentro.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras intentaba incorporarse y retomar su huida. No quería eso, no lo quería si no era Yuuri.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento de uno de los alfa en su cuello. Justo por debajo de su nuca.

-tienes un aroma exquisito- exclamó el otro hombre relamiendo sus labios y agachándose para poder llenar sus fosas nasales con aquel embriagante aroma a celo que se desprendía del cuerpo del omega.

-….n….no…- el rubio rogó débilmente antes de que su cuerpo fuese girado dejándole boca arriba, a completa merced de aquellos alfas. Uno de ellos se sitúo encima de su cuerpo mientras que el otro permaneció a un costado.

-Estas desesperado ¿No es así?- más que pregunta resultó una afirmación –déjame aliviarte- comentó con una completa lascivia cuando su mano comenzó a retirar la pañoleta blanca del cuello del omega –déjame llenarte por dentro y preñarte con mis hijos- sus manos desabotonaron con prisa el saco militar azul que solía portar. La camisa blanca debajo de este también fue liberada de los botones y terminó por mostrar el torso desnudo del omega rubio.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a sentir una mayor necesidad de tomar y poseer aquel débil omega. Las feromonas que este emitía se volvían cada vez más intensas causando que sus propios instintos dominantes fuesen liberados del reposo en el que se encontraban. Debían tocarlo, marcarlo y hacerlo suyo a como diera lugar. El omega los estaba provocando con ese rostro cegado por el placer, con esos ojos que amenazaban con soltar pequeñas lágrimas que humedecieran sus sonrosadas mejillas y con esos rosados botones que se alzaban erectos en un pecho plano y de piel blanquecina completamente tersa y suave.

Wólfram Von Bielefeld era un exquisito manjar que deleitaba las pupilas de cualquiera y uno que ambos estaban dispuestos a probar.

Los dos alfas se miraron por unos instantes.

¿Quién sería el primero en deleitarse con el hermoso omega?

-lo haré yo primero- el que se encontraba sobre el rubio hablo con claridad y con la mirada fija en quien lo acompañaba –puedes tomarlo después- pasó su mano sobre el pecho del omega y, posteriormente, se agacho para pasar su lengua por una de sus tetillas. Wólfram soltó un tenue gemido que deleito su oído. Sin embargo, esta fue una única acción que el alfa realizó, ya que de inmediato fue apartado bruscamente.

El otro alfa le había tomado del hombro y le había empujado con fuerza a un costado apartándole del cuerpo del omega.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!- gritó al sentirse apartado; apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y le observó con evidente molestia.

-¡¿Quién decidió que tú lo harías primero?!- retó el alfa que se encontraba ahora encima del rubio –yo voy a tomarlo primero- levantó las manos del omega sobre la cabeza de este y le aprisionó con una de sus manos –se ve tan delicioso- se relamió los labios mientras se atrevía a acariciar aquella piel desnuda con las yemas de sus dedos –vamos, no te contengas- esbozó una sonrisa lasciva al descender su toque a la entrepierna del omega, Wólfram no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca ante ese contacto –eso es…gime sólo para mí- bajó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de los labios ajenos –entrégate completamente a mi-

Wólfram mordió sus labios con impotencia negándose a que más sonidos de ese tipo salieran de su boca. Ya era lo suficientemente humillante haberlo hecho antes como para repetirlo de nuevo. Incluso era lamentable que fuese capaz de reaccionar por las caricias de un alfa que no deseaba.

El rubio movió sus piernas para poder liberarse pero estas no respondieron como deseaba. No podía huir de eso. Un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro, no quería ser tomado por ellos en pleno pasillo.

No quería que su primera vez fuera a manos de estas personas.

-Yuuri…- llamó a su alfa en un lastimero intento por ser salvado –Yuuri- cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

El alfa que le besaba se apartó unos instantes después de tocar sus labios, Wólfram estaba ligeramente feliz de que no profundizara el beso. Agradeció que el otro alfa lo apartara de su rostro y de su cuerpo evitando un tipo diferente de contacto.

Les escuchó discutir, pelear sobre quién lo haría primero. Wólfram fijo su vista en aquel par, el aura de ambos se encontraba visiblemente liberada, cada uno intentaba dominar sobre el otro para ser la primer persona en penetrarlo.

Wólfram se removió en su sitio, giró su cuerpo con lentitud e intentó incorporarse para alejarse mientras ellos discutían. No tenía deseos de quedarse y esta era su única oportunidad de escape. Su fuerza de voluntad y cordura se mantenía débilmente sobre él y no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría presente.

Sin embargo; pese a su fuerza de voluntad, el omega rubio no pudo levantarse. En cambio, terminó por arrastrarse sobre sus brazos para poder apartarse de ese sitio.

-Yuuri…- volvió a llamar a su alfa pidiendo por ayuda mientras avanzaba lentamente.

"Por favor sálvame"

-ambos lo haremos- su cuerpo se tensó con las palabras que salieron de la boca de uno de los alfa. Ellos no podían estar hablando en serio respecto a eso.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Su cuerpo se había detenido y pudo sentir la proximidad de ambos debido al evidente aroma de alfa que ellos desprendían.

Estaba completamente perdido y a su total merced.

-Él es mío- una tercera voz se dejó escuchar en el pasillo deteniendo cualquier acción por parte del otro par y sorprendiéndolo al instante.

Wólfram alzó su mirada para poder enfocarla en el recién llegado, se trataba de otro alfa pero no podía distinguirlo con claridad. El nuevo alfa desprendía un aroma diferente al de los otros. Este poseía una esencia atrayente, tan refrescante como una brisa matinal en pleno verano. Era sumamente tranquilizante y extrañamente familiar.

El rubio cerró sus ojos y dejó que aquella fragancia llenara sus fosas nasales. Sentía que podía confiar en este hombre y ceder a su instinto con esta persona.

Su instinto le alertó de la proximidad de esa persona debido a la fuerte aura que desprendía. Era un alfa sumamente dominante y que lograba intimidar a otros de su tipo. Sabía que el par anterior no volverían a acercarse debido a ello. Este alfa había establecido su dominio y no dejaría que nadie tomara lo que él ya había declarado como suyo.

Wólfram sintió que su cuerpo era levantando con cierta facilidad. A pesar de que esta persona no era alguien de complexión fuerte ni mucho menos de gran estatura, podía claramente cargarle sin dificultad alguna.

Los ojos del alfa y los suyos se encontraron al instante cuando sus rostros quedaron a una distancia corta. En ambos se reflejaba la misma cosa. Deseo.

Su mente abandonó el poco raciocinio que quedaba en él volviéndolo una espesa neblina. Su corazón dio un vuelco causado quizá por su instinto omega. Levantó sus brazos y los envolvió en el cuello del alfa. Se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Se dejaría llevar, su interior le decía que era lo correcto.

Los siguientes minutos se volvieron borrosos para él. Wólfram abrió sus ojos al sentir el roce de unas manos ajenas sobre su piel desnuda. Era placentero, cada toque que esa persona hacía en su cuerpo generaba miles de descargas eléctricas que recorrían cada parte de su ser. Se sentía bien, incluso más que eso.

¿En qué momento había sido desnudado?

Wólfram jadeó cuando su cuello fue atacado por los labios ajenos. Aquellas manos que parecían inexpertas comenzaron a masajear su endurecido miembro.

Todo parecía indicar que este alfa tenía nula experiencia sexual con otras personas. Era probable que él fuese la primer persona con la que había llegado a tanto. Interiormente eso le alivio y le hizo sentir una pequeña felicidad. Este hombre se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él y eso le tranquilizaba de cierta manera.

Su mente fue distraída al sentir el rápido movimiento de aquella mano sobre su pene. Estaba masturbándole y por Shionou, se sentía como la gloria misma.

Giró su rostro enrojecido y sudoroso para enfocarse en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba. Era una habitación que se le antojaba conocida. Su rostro pudo sentir la suavidad de las sábanas de seda sobre su mejilla. Estaba recostado sobre una enorme cama con un alfa encima que le tocaba a placer.

Un nuevo sonido emergió de su boca cuando sintió un par de dedos introducirse en su interior. Ambos dígitos se movieron circularmente y después entraron y salieron sin problema alguno de su interior. Su cuerpo; como un mecanismo natural reproductivo, se encontraba lubricando lo suficiente para facilitar la penetración. Fue así que un nuevo dedo fue añadido a los anteriores sin mayor dificultad.

-n….no m…más…- jadeó, estaba completamente excitado y sentía que pronto terminaría ante tales atenciones -…p…por favor…- rogó enfocando su mirada en el alfa, no quería más estimulación, quería acción. Deseaba sentir el miembro del otro en su interior y sobre todo, deseaba sentirse unido a esta persona. Lo quería, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Como si su suplica fuese escuchada, sus piernas fueron separadas para darle espacio al alfa entre ellas. El hombre se acomodó y acercó su pene a su virginal entrada invadiéndola de una sola vez.

Wólfram arqueó ligeramente su espalda ante la intromisión y soltó un sonoro gemido. Esto era mejor que sus sueños o cualquiera de sus fantasías. Se sentía mil veces más placentero que el toque solitario que solía darse en su habitación con cada celo. La realidad era mucho mejor que aquello.

El hombre comenzó a embestirle con lentitud y después, con una fuerza mayor. Los brazos del alfa se encontraban a ambos costados de su cuerpo sirviéndole de apoyo mientras le penetraba. Sus rostros se encontraban relativamente cerca y ambos podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro. El alfa se acercó acortando la distancia que les separaba y se fundió en un beso con él. Sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente y danzaron entre sí hasta separarse debido a la falta de aliento.

El omega observó al alfa que estaba poseyéndolo con atención; a pesar de que su rostro era borroso ante sus ojos sentía una extraña sensación de alivio al contemplarlo. Parpadeó un par de veces enfocándose más en él; pudo distinguir un par de orejas caninas que se alzaban sobre la cabeza ajena reemplazando a las humanas.

Cuando un alfa y un omega se unían de una forma carnal ambos tomaban una forma animal parcial. Era probable que él mismo hubiese liberado ya sus orejas y su cola pertenecientes a su única raza.

Wólfram bajó su vista y pudo distinguir una cola que se agitaba vigorosamente detrás del alfa. Estaba adquiriendo esa apariencia que sólo había escuchado por boca de otros. Sintió curiosidad por ello y alzó sus manos para poder tocar las orejas. Eran bastante suaves y, de alguna forma le recordaban a….

-¡aahh!- el rubio alejó sus manos de aquellas extensiones al sentir que el alfa tocaba una parte extraña dentro de él. Una, dos, tres veces más ese mismo punto fue tocado llevándole al éxtasis -…a…ahí…- se sujetó de las sabanas, aferrándose con fuerza a ellas. Muy pronto llegaría a su límite, podía sentirlo.

De improvisto, el alfa se detuvo y abandonó su interior. Wólfram soltó un bufido descontento por la acción. No podían detenerse ahora, no cuando estaban a punto de concluir el acto carnal. Su disconformidad desapareció dejando paso a la sorpresa cuando su cuerpo fue girado y su cadera fue levantada dejando su trasero a merced del alfa. El hombre volvió a penetrarle de una sola estocada para retomar su unión.

Un par de colmillos caninos emergieron de su boca dándole una apariencia más salvaje, más animal. El hombre se acercó al cuello del omega con lentitud sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de penetrarle. Abrió su boca y le mordió de inmediato por debajo de la nuca.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Wólfram sintió el espeso líquido llenar su interior junto a un enorme dolor en su cuello producto de una mordida. El alfa no sólo se había corrido dentro de él sino que también le había marcado como suyo para siempre.

Una parte de él, muy en el fondo se arrepentía por ello. Se había entregado completamente a esta persona y ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba.

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho.

No podía creer que su instinto fuese tan vil como para llevarlo a cometer semejante traición a su corazón.

Había engañado a Yuuri y sobre todo, se había decepcionado a sí mismo.

Una solitaria lágrima surcó por su mejilla cuando el alfa apoyó su cuerpo sobre el suyo. El hombre se encontraba dentro de él aún después del orgasmo; esto debido a que el miembro del alfa se había hinchado naturalmente durante el orgasmo como un mecanismo para asegurar el embarazo. Por unos momentos más no podrían separarse hasta que la hinchazón bajase.

-Wólfram…- le llamó en un débil susurro –Wólfram-

Un pequeño sollozo abandonó los labios del rubio –Yuuri….- llamó a la persona que se encontraba en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. No le importó si este hombre no era él, tan sólo quería imaginar que su debilucho prometido era la persona que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

Podía soñar ¿No es así?

Después de todo, este alfa poseía una complexión similar a la de su prometido. Su cabello era corto al igual que el del gobernante y su especie era parecida a la suya.

Wólfram cerró los ojos cuando sintió al alfa abandonar su interior.

Ya no podía hacer nada ni seguir lamentándose por lo que acababa de suceder. Pertenecería a este hombre por el resto de su vida y era muy probable que hubiese quedado en cinta con el acto.

Su compromiso con Yuuri al igual que su vida habían terminado en el mismo instante en el que decidió entregarse a este alfa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Si les gusta no olviden dejar un comentario ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Mil gracias por leer :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uno, dos, tres documentos fueron firmados sin que él prestase verdadera atención al contenido de cada uno. Los depositó uno encima del otro sobre la pequeña pila que se encontraba a un costado derecho correspondiente al papeleo listo y aprobado por su puño y letra para llevar a cabo acciones correspondientes y que pudiesen mejorar la vida en el reino. Tomó el siguiente papel, humedeció la pluma en la tinta y depositó su firma sobre la hoja para dar de nuevo su aprobación como gobernante. Lo dejó en el lugar correspondiente y soltó un largo suspiro.

Era temprano, podía apostar que apenas llegaban a las 11 de la mañana pero él sentía como si fuese ya bastante tarde. Giró su vista a la ventana, el día era soleado, bastante agradable como para almorzar en el jardín o pasear con una agradable compañía. A su mente vino el rostro de su prometido. Quería verlo, tenía esa urgente necesidad desde hace un par de horas. Era una sensación inexplicable. Algo en su interior se sentía inquieto, incomodo y desesperado por tenerlo cerca, por tocarlo.

Además estaba eso.

La situación con los pretendientes de su prometido había comenzado a molestarle de verdad. No es que Yuuri quisiera ser grosero pero cada vez llegaban más al castillo y él no quería verlos cerca de Wólfram. Era SU prometido.

-es mi omega- dijo para sí mismo en un bajo susurro recordando cómo es que el rubio les llegó a sonreír y tratar tan cortésmente.

Si él hacía eso con alguien más ¡Wólfram le armaba tremenda escena de celos!

Soltó un bufido frustrado, eso no le gustaba nada y no veía la hora para que aquellas personas desistieran y se marcharan por donde habían llegado. Los quería lejos, muy lejos del castillo, de su vida y de su prometido.

-si tiene tiempo para hacer eso dedíquese a seguir con el papeleo- la voz de Gwendal llamó de inmediato su atención –hay mucho por hacer- lo observó por unos segundos, el hombre mantenía su vista en los documentos y en su rostro seguía esa expresión molesta que parecía permanente.

Yuuri se preguntó si quizá Gwendal sabría algo sobre las constantes visitas y cartas de pretendientes hacia el tercer hijo de la ex reina.

-Gwendal…-

-¿Qué sucede?- el hombre continuó en su trabajo sin hacer contacto visual con él.

-¿Porqué hay tantos hombres viniendo a ver a Wólfram?- cuestionó con una expresión seria observándole –él aún es mi prometido, no veo el porqué están aquí coqueteando con él- expresó con cierto aire de molestia. No le era agradable la situación actual entre su prometido y esas personas.

Gwendal alzó su mirada al escucharle, deteniendo su trabajo y manteniendo esa expresión habitual en su rostro. El alfa pensó en si era bueno decirle todo o no. A decir verdad, él pensaba que lo mejor era que ese compromiso terminara, todo por el bien de su hermano quien sufría los constantes desprecios de su gobernante. Sin embargo; muy a su pesar; sabía que no existiría otro alfa como él. Wólfram lo amaba y por más que detestara admitirlo; el rey de los demonios era quizá el único al que entregaría su corazón durante toda su vida.

Suspiró con resignación, dejó su pluma por un lado, alzó sus brazos para apoyar sus codos sobre su escritorio y apoyó su mentón sobre el dorso de estas. Le observó con fijeza y decidió dejar el destino de su hermano en las manos de su rey.

-pronto se cumplirá un año de su compromiso- rompió el silencio después de unos segundos –creo que Gunter y Conrad ya le han explicado cómo funciona este mundo- el maoh le miraba con atención y decidió proseguir –Wólfram es un omega, como uno común se suponía que al cumplir la mayoría de edad sería comprometido con un alfa y sería marcado por este; le daría hijos y se dedicaría a ello- hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea, no le gustaba la imagen que en su mente se proyectaba sobre su hermano y el destino de un omega común para él –sin embargo, desde temprana edad fue designado por el mismo Shinou para ser su consorte; él evitó las reglas para un omega y; a pesar de recibir la educación básica para uno, también fue entrenado como un alfa y admitido en la milicia hasta que fuese tomado como pareja del nuevo rey- cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de continuar –Wólfram sería su prometido aún si usted no le hubiese abofeteado- observó de nuevo el rostro de su gobernante y decidió continuar –a partir de su compromiso usted debía fijar una fecha para su matrimonio y…debía marcar a Wólfram- arrugó el entrecejo con notoria molestia –ya que pronto se cumplirá el plazo y usted no parece tener intención de tomarlo como consorte o siquiera marcarlo; su compromiso se volverá nulo y Waltorana decidirá un esposo para él-

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces procesando la información que acaba de recibir –espera…- abrió la boca varias veces soltando balbuceos inentendibles -¡¿Qué?!- se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y golpeó el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos causando un estruendo con ello -¡¿Mi compromiso con él se terminará así?!- su rostro lució alterado y buscó una respuesta a todas sus dudas en la mirada del otro hombre -….¿Por qué Waltorana? Tú eres su hermano ¿No deberías tú ser quien decida?- permaneció de pie esperando a que el otro le contestara.

-porque es el líder de Bielefeld y es el alfa que posee la custodia de Wólfram- expresó con una evidente molestia –a pesar de que yo sea su hermano, quien obtuvo su custodia fue él y es quien decidirá lo mejor para Wólfram; esos hombres están aqui porque creen que son buenos candidatos para él-

Yuuri se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, pasó su mano sobre su frente y analizó sus siguientes palabras-….¿Cuándo se terminará el compromiso?- fijó su mirada de nuevo sobre él

-en dos semanas tendremos una reunión acerca de ello, lo que es un hecho irrefutable es la conclusión de su compromiso de manera definitiva- suspiró con pesar –piense por favor lo que dirá y elija lo que crea que es la mejor opción para ambos- la expresión del hombre se volvió seria y volvió a su trabajo como si la conversación no se hubiera llevado a cabo instantes atrás.

-no puede ser…- dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que pareció un susurro. Dejó de prestar atención al otro y permaneció con la mirada fija sobre el escritorio pensando, analizando las cosas.

En un principio, cuando recién había llegado a ese mundo habría aceptado la idea de la disolución del compromiso sin mayor problema, no tenía nada en contra de las personas que gustaban de los de su mismo sexo; pero, siendo sincero él no esperaba formar su vida al lado de otro hombre. Era una idea que en su mente no era concebida.

¿Pensaba lo mismo ahora?

Si era sincero consigo mismo la respuesta era no. Él en verdad había aprendido a apreciar a su prometido, Wólfram había ganado poco a poco su cariño y un amplio terreno en su corazón. El blondo era una persona honesta y que no le trataba con adulación ni con falsedad. En muchas ocasiones le hizo ver las cosas y fue un apoyo emocional para él. Si le preguntaban que era lo que sentía por él…..

Yuuri tendría que decir que lo quiere, si lo hace. Pero su mente quería complicarle todo al hacerle pensar que era de una forma diferente a la que se puede llegar a sentir por un amigo o un camarada.

Él no quería terminar su compromiso, en verdad no deseaba hacerlo. La idea de Wólfram yendo al lado de otro hombre era algo impensable para él. Una enorme ira bullía en su interior ante la imagen mental que ello le causaba. No, en definitiva no deseaba concluir su relación de esa forma.

¿Pero estaba listo para casarse?

No, no lo estaba. Yuuri pensaba que era aún muy joven para ello y aún le hacía falta madurez para llevar a cabo un paso tan importante en su vida.

¿Estaba listo para marcar a Wólfram?

Conrad le había explicado vagamente la idea de cómo se realizaba; pero era algo sumamente vergonzoso hacerlo. Para llevarlo a cabo tendría que tener relaciones con el otro.

Recordó la vez anterior, cuando le besó y fue frenado por su propia conciencia.

¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado si no se detenía?

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza de los pensamientos poco sanos que invadían su mente con cada segundo. Debía hablar con su prometido era mejor que fuera pronto.

Tomó aire después de un largo suspiro y se percató de un aroma peculiar. Ese que le era tan agradable y que sólo podía provenir de una única fuente. Cerró los ojos y aspiró de nuevo esa fragancia. Era deliciosa, como si le invitase a ir enseguida al encuentro de su prometido y probar la exquisita piel que cubría aquel hermoso ser. Era una invitación que difícilmente podría rechazar.

Yuuri se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta dispuesto a ir a su encuentro.

-¿A dónde cree que va? Aún hay trabajo por hacer- la voz de Gwendal detuvo su andar.

"Iré a buscar a Wólfram" pensó su mente pero en cambio su boca se abrió y exclamó algo diferente –iré al baño- alzó su mano y abrió la puerta –no demoraré- salió de inmediato sin darle tiempo al otro de responder.

Afuera el aroma que inundaba los pasillos era más fuerte. Podía percibirse en un grado mayor al de la oficina. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y olfateó el aire de nuevo. El aroma era demasiado atrayente como para ignorarlo. Debía darse prisa y encontrarlo. Abrió los ojos y pudo visualizar el mismo camino de destellos dorados que le guiaban a través de los pasillos. Conforme avanzaba el aroma se intensificaba y nublaba su visión y su mente.

Apresuró el paso y se dejó guiar por el camino dorado, dio vuelta en una esquina cerca de los dormitorios y se detuvo de golpe al observar la escena que frente a él se llevaba a cabo.

-Él es mío- habló en un tono firme a pocos metros de distancia, ambos hombres detuvieron sus acciones y le observaron con una amplia sorpresa.

¿Quiénes se creían para tocar a SU prometido?

Yuuri sentía hervir su sangre, esos sujetos se habían atrevido a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre su omega y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Caminó a paso seguro acortando la distancia entre ellos sin despegar la vista de su prometido que yacía en el piso. Un aura comenzó a rodearle y notó la mirada de temor en aquel par de alfa. Un par de dragones de agua de tamaño menor al habitual aparecieron a su lado y fueron directo a esos hombres. Arrastrándoles consigo hasta la pared más próxima y dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

Era su castigo, lo menos que podrían recibir tras haber intentado abusar de su prometido.

Yuuri se detuvo a un costado del blondo y lo levantó con relativa facilidad en sus brazos. Wólfram abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los suyos. Durante unos segundos permanecieron de esa forma, observándose con fijeza y deseando lo mismo. Sentirse parte del otro.

El rubio levantó sus brazos y le rodeó con estos por sobre su cuello, fue en ese momento que Yuuri sonrió y se percató de que era más que bien recibido por el otro. Lo estaba aceptando como su alfa y él no podía negarse a serlo.

Lo marcaría como suyo y nadie más se atrevería a poner sus manos sobre él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuuri observó con curiosidad aquel par de orejas que salía de la cabeza de su prometido.

"Son realmente extrañas" pensó pasando sus dedos delicadamente sobre una de estas "tiene sentido su nombre: Wolf….sus orejas y su cola son como las de uno"

Sonrió ante su pensamiento y continuó contemplando aquello. Le llamaban mucho la atención y estaba seguro de que él poseía unas iguales puesto que Wólfram las había tocado hace un largo rato. Pensó en la posibilidad de poseer las de una misma especie.

Todo esto era sumamente extraño y nuevo para él; sin embargo no le era para nada desagradable.

"Esto se siente bien" pensó cuando alejó su mano de esa zona y volvió a tocar el torso desnudo de su prometido con una suave caricia "Realmente bien" se acercó a su cuello, por debajo de la nuca y depositó un pequeño beso sobre la evidente marca que él mismo había dejado ahí unas horas atrás. Esa mordida era símbolo de que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Wólfram soltó un leve jadeo ante ello y él decidió que era hora de retomar el ritmo de lo que se encontraban haciendo.

El rubio se encontraba dándole la espalda, con los brazos apoyando su cuerpo y la cadera alzada mientras era penetrado lenta y tortuosamente. El pelinegro disminuyo la velocidad de sus embestidas al enfocarse en sus orejas tan peculiares; pero ahora que hubo terminado de hacerlo se concentró de nuevo en el acto carnal que ambos llevaban a cabo. Aceleró su ritmo y después de unas cuantas embestidas más terminó por derramar su líquido seminal dentro del otro.

Sintió su miembro hincharse, aferrarse a las paredes interiores del rubio. Era una sensación extraña pero increíblemente placentero.

Esta era la tercera vez que experimentaba aquello, sin embargo, no podía detenerse ahí. Necesitaba más, tenía que seguir hasta que se sintiera completamente satisfecho. El cuerpo de su prometido era increíblemente adictivo y lascivo como para dejarlo. Con sólo un par de toques había reaccionado a él, se había entregado sin problemas y había rogado por más en su momento.

Abandonó su interior cuando sintió la inflamación de su miembro bajar y se recostó a su lado atrayéndolo posesivamente a su cuerpo. Le rodeó con sus brazos y le llenó de besos la cabeza. No podía creer que se hubiera perdido de esto durante tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera ignorado algo tan maravilloso?

Wólfram era asombroso. La forma en la que le correspondía y se dejaba llevar le hacía delirar en el más profundo de los placeres. No entendía cómo es que estuvo tan cegado como para negarse al delirio asfixiante que le ofrecía aquel hermoso y perfecto ser.

Cerró los ojos y, envuelto en el delicado aroma que emanaba su omega se dejó llevar al país de los sueños. Sería solo unos momentos, necesitaba descansar un poco para recuperar fuerzas y volver a tomar a su omega.

Lo demás podía esperar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Se removió en la cama inquieto, había tenido un sueño bastante agradable del cual no deseaba despertar pero el dolor de su cuerpo le pedía levantarse enseguida. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se incorporó lentamente para quedarse sentado sobre la cama. Giró su vista los enormes ventanales y pudo notar que era de noche aún. Quizá era alguna hora de la madrugada.

La habitación estaba oscura y apenas podía distinguir algo en ella. Se movió ligeramente para poder levantarse de la cama pero un dolor punzante en su trasero le hizo esbozar una mueca de dolor.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al recordar la causa de aquello. Con miedo levantó sus manos y tocó su cuerpo. Estaba desnudo y pegajoso. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo mientras se repetía una negación en su mente de forma constante. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con un alfa y este lo había marcado.

Giró su vista a un costado y se percató de que no se encontraba solo en la cama. Aquella persona dormía plácidamente cubierta completamente con las sábanas. Intentó levantarlas para ver quién había dejado su marca en él; pero sintió demasiado temor como para hacerlo.

¿Y si no era quién él esperaba?

Se levantó con rapidez, buscó su ropa dispersa en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse de forma apresurada para abandonar esa habitación. No podía quedarse más tiempo y tampoco quería hacerlo. Necesitaba irse, limpiar su cuerpo y lamentarse por el resto de su existencia aquel error que había cometido producto de su celo.

Jamás podría volver a mirar a Yuuri a la cara, ni siquiera podría verse a sí mismo frente al espejo de nuevo.

Se encerraría en su habitación por unos días.

Con algo de suerte, sería el resto de su existencia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Si les ha gustado no olviden dejar comentario ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer :D

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El calor de su cuerpo era insoportable, tanto como una oleada en pleno verano sin una pizca de líquido vital o un lugar que produjese sombra alguna. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a aquel hombre que unas horas atrás había dejado una marca permanente sobre su piel para poder bajar aquel estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba sumergido su cuerpo. El celo se había intensificado en su segundo día; quizá era debido a que el anterior fue marcado por un alfa, su ser clamaba a gritos desesperados por experimentar de nuevo el contacto ajeno que había quemado sobre sí y le haría recordar por el resto de su vida aquel momento como el más nítido de todos.

Jadeo extasiado mientras su miembro era tocado por su propia mano a un ritmo acelerado. Su mente estaba nublada, si se encontrase en un estado con todos sus sentidos al máximo se reñiría por pensar en aquel hombre; por desearlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo en un momento tan desesperado como este.

Llevó sus dedos a su entrada la cual se encontraba lubricando; preparada exclusiva y naturalmente para recibir a aquel alfa que tanto anhelaba en su estado tan débil. Introdujo dos de sus dedos, luego un tercero para poder satisfacerse mientras su mano continuaba estimulando su endurecido miembro; pero no era suficiente. Sabía que a partir de ese momento jamás sería suficiente.

Necesitaría a ese hombre para poder quedar completamente saciado; ningún otro podría tocarle en un futuro y él mismo no podría hacerlo. Intimar con otras personas no sería jamás una opción; le produciría tanto asco que terminaría devolviendo el estomago y quedando en un estado inconsciente apenas sentir otras manos tocarle. Los omega, una vez marcados sólo podían ser tocado por su alfa; por nadie más.

Mordió su labio inferior, no podría volver a ver a nadie a la cara, ni siquiera a Yuuri. Su relación terminaría en el instante en que se diera cuenta de su aroma mezclado con el de otro como una clara señal de que había sido marcado.

Además ¿Cómo ocultaría esa marca en su cuello?

No podía, no había forma de que alguien no se diese cuenta de aquello. Acabaría enlazado matrimonialmente a un hombre que no amaba y que francamente no conocía ni deseaba en su vida. Todo por un error, por una cruel broma del destino y de su traicionero cuerpo.

Terminó por correrse sobre su mano casi al instante. Enfocó su vista sobre la habitación; era la suya; esa dónde dormía cuando no deseaba hacerlo al lado del pelinegro. Estaba solo y parecía que amanecería pronto debido a los tenues rayos de sol que iluminaban vagamente el lugar.

Recostado boca abajo sobre su cama; Wólfram cerró sus ojos y trató de recordarle. Su mente y su visión se encontraban nubladas en aquellos momentos, pero si se concentraba un poco quizá podría recordar una pista; algo que le ayudase a saber quién era ese alfa desconocido. La complexión….no era tosco ni musculoso; más bien era algo delgado y no mayor que él mismo en estatura. Su cabello y sus ojos no los recordaba, de alguna forma su mente se negaba a dejarle saber esos rasgos tan importantes. Arrugó el entrecejo e intentó recordar otro poco acerca de ello. Su voz….por Shinou sonaba tan sensual, tan encantadora que causaba escalofríos de solo evocar su aliento sobre su piel. Llamándolo entre jadeos, diciendo su nombre mientras le tomaba y lo hacía suyo sin descanso alguno.

Soltó un nuevo jadeo mientras sentía que su pene se endurecía de nuevo. Esto no debía pasarle, recordar a ese sujeto no podría ponerle en este estado; sin embargo, la prueba estaba ahí, como si su cuerpo se negara a dejarle olvidarlo.

Apretó los ojos con enojo y trato de enfocarse de nuevo en la identidad de ese hombre y no en lo que causo en su ser. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

"Wólfram" escuchó en su mente el llamado que aquel le hizo y cuya voz sonaba extrañamente familiar.

¿Quién era él?

-Yuuri- llamó a la persona que deseaba que ocupara ese lugar y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ese hombre tenía muchas similitudes con su prometido; era probable que…..

Sacudió su cabeza y negó ese pensamiento, aunque el pelinegro se había mostrado en un par de ocasiones interesado en él más allá de una simple amistad, eso no deshacía todas las veces en que negó su compromiso e incluso afirmó que prefería una linda mujer antes que otro hombre como compañero de vida. Su mente estaba jugando con él, haciéndole creer que el rey de los demonios había sido el alfa que dejo su marca en su cuerpo.

Permaneció inmóvil, tan solo observando la luz entrar por el enorme ventanal de su habitación a través de las cortinas. Si mal no recordaba, durante el acto había llamado por ese nombre a aquella persona.

¿Qué había hecho al escuchar que le llamaba con el nombre de otro?

La sonrisa del alfa se hizo presente en su mente. Él había sonreído al escucharle y había acariciado su rostro para después besarle.

¿Por qué sonrió en aquel momento?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dos días más transcurrieron desde aquel momento. Wólfram se negó a abandonar su habitación a pesar de que su celo recién había terminado. No podía dejar que nadie notara de ninguna forma este nuevo estado de su cuerpo. Era por ello que se negó a dejar que alguien entrara a su habitación durante esos días, sólo una de las sirvientas que poseía una naturaleza beta tenía permitido hacerlo, esto solamente para traerle alimentos y hoy dejaría que limpiara un poco dentro del lugar. Pero solo eso, nadie más podría entrar o se arriesgaría a dejar al descubierto su secreto.

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación para poder tomar una ducha mientras la mujer se encargaba de la limpieza. El celo había pasado, podría dejar de lado aquella experiencia y concentrarse en como ocultar el ser un omega marcado. Eso hasta que fuese fecha de su nuevo celo y…

Abrió sus ojos con horror y soltó la esponja que recorría su cuerpo dejando que cayera al suelo. Existía un detalle que pasó completamente por alto durante días y ahora estaría muy presente en su mente. El alfa no sólo lo había marcado y dejado su aroma sobre su piel. Tampoco era que hubiera quitado su virginidad y ya. No, existía algo mucho peor, mucho más grave que todo el asunto y eso era un problema serio. El celo podía elevar la fertilidad del omega a un nivel mayor que el usual con la finalidad de asegurar una exitosa fecundación. Wólfram podría haber quedado en cinta de ese hombre y eso era algo que no podría ocultar.

Los omega embarazados emiten un aroma sutil, suave. El estar cerca de uno te tranquiliza, te hace desear ser protegido por esa persona y te da una sensación tan cálida como la que solo una madre puede brindarte. Además, cuando el omega se encuentra en ese estado forma un vínculo con el embrión gestante, es casi inmediato y es algo que puede describirse como _instinto materno_.

-no, no, no- negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras sujetaba sus cabellos con ambas manos –no puede suceder….- se repitió varias veces tratando de convencerse de aquello, de negar lo inevitable.

Llevó su mano temblorosa hasta su vientre. Él no podía haber quedado en ese estado tan pronto. Aunque era muy probable que sucediera se negaba a creerlo. Llevar en su interior el hijo de un desconocido le causaba un sentimiento de terror y de desagrado total. No lo quería, definitivamente no lo tendría. Si se encontraba embarazado tenía que deshacerse de él. Nadie podría saberlo, ni siquiera ese hombre.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo que recién pasaba por su mente.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

No podía deshacerse de ese bebé si es que se encontraba ahí. Jamás podría hacerlo y no se perdonaría si lo hiciera. Tenía que calmarse y pensar con claridad; los nervios estaban ocasionando que pensara en cosas que en el fondo no deseaba. Además, aún no estaba completamente seguro de estarlo y, aunque era una alta probabilidad no era certero ese hecho a estas fechas. Tenía que esperar algunas semanas para averiguarlo y hasta entonces se preocuparía por ello. Existían otros asuntos más importantes que atender antes. Cómo el inevitable fin de su compromiso, el cómo ocultaría todo y también como enfrentaría esta nueva situación ante los demás. Además estaba el hecho de que debía, en algún momento, hacerle frente a ese alfa.

Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse. No debía pensar en eso, al menos no por ahora.

Recogió la esponja del suelo y se apresuró a terminar con su aseo personal. Se vistió y abandonó el cuarto de baño para retornar de nuevo a su habitación. La joven sirvienta recién terminaba de hacer la cama mientras tarareaba una canción. Ahí apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta que dividía su habitación y el baño la observó sin tener nada más que hacer.

Sentía envidia por esa mujer.

Era una beta, podía escoger libremente a quien amar y darle hijos a esa persona. No sufría de periodos de celo como los que un omega posee y que se disparataban en cualquier segundo. No poseía una marca que la catalogaba como un objeto de pertenencia. No existían reglas limitantes tan severas para esta mujer por su condición. Ella sólo debía preocuparse por hacer bien su trabajo, no tenía que vivir con el temor de ser violada por un desconocido y que este la dejase en cinta y le tratara como un mueble cualquiera, como un premio.

Era afortunada, demasiado por haber nacido con una naturaleza beta y por eso le tenía envidia.

La joven se notó observada, cesó su canción y levantó al instante su mirada encontrándose con la del rubio. La notó sonrojarse y apresurarse con su labor.

-lamento la demora- soltó sonrojada mientras recogía las sábanas sucias que había dejado sobre el suelo para poder llevárselas y lavarlas adecuadamente.

Él no le respondió puesto que un par de golpes a su puerta le distrajeron de cualquier cosa. Nadie podía entrar más que esa mujer que caminaba a la puerta. La observó tomar la perilla de esta y fue tarde para detenerla cuando la madera de la puerta fue abierta mostrando una pequeña y frágil silueta.

Greta ingresó a su habitación sin autorización alguna; aunque no la necesitaba puesto que ella era su hija; sin embargo le reprendería por ello. No estaba bien que una princesa entrara sin llamar primero y esperar la autorización para hacerlo. La infante saludo a la sirvienta que abandonaba la habitación haciéndole una pequeña reverencia y que terminó por retirarse cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos dentro. La pequeña castaña corrió alegre a su encuentro en un efusivo abrazo que él no dudo en corresponder. Le llamaría la atención después, por ahora disfrutaría de la agradable compañía y cariño de su hermosa hija.

-extrañaba verte- hablo ella sin apartarse del abrazo –me dijeron que no podía entrar ni venir hasta que pasaran algunos días porque necesitabas tiempo a solas; como sucedió hace meses ¿Recuerdas?- sin deshacer el contacto alzó su mirada y le sonrió con calidez –en verdad quería verte, Yuuri ha estado actuando un poco extraño- su expresión cambio a una que denotaba preocupación –cuando le llamo no me escucha y parece en su propio mundo-

-¿Porqué actúa de esa forma?- El rubio enarco una ceja y le observo con cierta preocupación y curiosidad -¿Ha pasado algo?-

La menor negó con la cabeza –no he notado nada extraño fuera de eso; él dice que se encuentra bien pero actúa bastante distraído y torpe, el otro día dejó caer demasiada tinta sobre algunos papeles y Gwendal le reprendió severamente- los ojos castaños se fijaron en los suyos -¿Puedes hablar con él?-

Wólfram titubeo antes de responder –prometo que lo haré en cuanto me sienta mejor- le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y no preocuparla más de lo que ya se encontraba. No podía enfrentar a Yuuri ahora, ni a él ni a nadie más al menos hasta resolver su situación actual.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te cayó mal la comida o te pico algo?- el rostro de la niña reflejaba inquietud.

-no…- pensó en que decirle para calmarle –no es nada grave, es una cosa de omegas pero estaré mejor en algunos días más- volvió a sonreírle esperando que eso fuera suficiente para tranquilizarla.

-¿De verdad?- la menor dudo buscando en la mirada de su padre rastro alguno de mentira.

-de verdad- asintió seguro, no podía decirle más que eso –con tu compañía me sentiré mucho mejor- llevó su mano a la cabeza de la castaña y acarició delicadamente sus cabellos –quiero saber que has hecho los últimos días ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Has hecho tus deberes?-

La expresión de la menor cambio enseguida y asintió con efusividad –me he portado muy bien y he sido obediente, además cocine algunas galletas que pensaba traerte hoy más tarde con un poco de té y Anissina me regalo su nuevo libro ¡Vamos a leerlo juntos! Tú siempre lees conmigo sus libros y estaba esperando a poder verte para hacerlo- a cada palabra su alegría aumentaba; estaba feliz de estar con su padre y, por alguna extraña razón quería sentirse más cerca de él; no deseaba apartase de la calidez que a su lado comenzaba a sentir con una mayor intensidad desde que ingresó a la habitación.

¿Se debía a la corta ausencia de su padre?

Greta tomó la mano del rubio y lo llevó a tomar asiento en el par de sillas que se encontraban dentro del cuarto. Una frente a otra acompañadas de una pequeña mesa circular cercana al ventanal de la habitación. Las cortinas habían sido abiertas dejando en completa iluminación el lugar.

-podemos leerlo esta misma tarde si eso quieres, pero debes traerlo aquí para poder hacerlo- se dejó guiar y tomó su asiento frente a ella. La niña no permaneció ni un segundo sentada tan apartada y recorrió su silla hasta dejarla al lado de la de su padre. Mucho más cerca de él.

-De acuerdo, vendré en la tarde con el libro- contestó con una sonrisa -¿Sabes? También he pasado el tiempo en el laboratorio de Anissina ¡Ha creado unos inventos asombrosos!-habló con emoción –el otro día me corte y ella me puso un ungüento mágico-

-¿Mágico?- le miró con curiosidad.

La niña asintió un par de veces – ¡La herida desapareció al instante!- levantó su mano y le mostró el dedo en que antes hubiera una pequeña cortada no quedaba rastro alguno de ella –Anissina dice que puede curar heridas pequeñas en su totalidad pero no lo hace con las que son más profundas- comentó observando su dedo.

-¿Qué hay de los golpes? ¿Puede curarlos?- cuestionó con cierto interés en el tema -…y las marcas….por ejemplo una mordida de algún animal….- llevó inconscientemente su mano a su cuello ocultando con esta la marca morada de los caninos del alfa al que ahora pertenecía.

-No lo sé…- levantó su mirada y le observó con curiosidad -¿Te duele el cuello? ¿Quieres que llame a Gisela para que te revise?-

-¡No!- respondió enseguida apartando su mano y subiendo el cuello de su camisa para ocultarlo de su vista –dormí en mala posición y me duele un poco, pero se pasará- sonrió con nerviosismo –no debes preocuparte-

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió preocupada –puedo ir a buscarla ahora mismo-

-No, no, estoy bien- se apresuró a contestar y pensó en una idea –en su lugar ¿Podrías decirle a Anissina que venga?...necesito hablar con ella sobre un asunto muy importante-

-¿Qué asunto?- la niña ladeó al cabeza con interrogación, quería saber qué era lo que el rubio se encontraba pensando y ese asunto al que se refería.

-es…algo de adultos- respondió sin ser claro, alzó sus brazos y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña mirándole con seriedad –necesito que vayas a verla, dile que es importante que venga a verme y pase lo que pase, no le digas a nadie más que le pedía a ella venir ni que es un asunto importante, mantén esto como un secreto-

-¿Sucede algo malo?- la menor se atrevió a preguntar sin entenderle y con un poco de temor.

-No, puedes estar tranquila, te explicaré todo después- le aseguró –por ahora no menciones a nadie esto ¿Está bien?-

Greta asintió, se levantó de su asiento sin desearlo realmente –iré por ella ahora mismo- se encamino a la puerta con prisa, tomó la perilla de esta y se giró a verle –pero debes explicarme que sucede y debes tomar el té conmigo después- abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación dejándole completamente solo.

Wólfram sintió su sonrisa desvanecerse y en cambio un semblante completamente pensativo se instalo en su ser. Si Anissina había creado una cosa así era probable que pudiera hacer algo con respecto a su marca. Si esa cosa podía borrar heridas superficiales ¿Qué podría hacer con una marca de emparejamiento?

Se sintió ansioso y un tanto esperanzado. Podría cubrir _eso_ por un tiempo si el invento de la pelirroja funcionaba. Esperaba que lo hiciera, que ella pudiera ayudarle con su problema; después de todo; ella también era un omega.

Un largo rato transcurrió antes de que la puerta fuese tocada un par de veces. Wólfram se levantó de su asiento y permaneció de pie en su lugar; dio su autorización para ingresar y ahí, en la puerta pudo ver a la persona que esperaba ingresar a su habitación.

-Wólfram- le llamó ella después de cerrar la puerta y dar unos cuantos pasos para acercarse –Greta me ha dicho q…- detuvo su andar al percatarse del aroma peculiar que llenaba la habitación.

Anissina volvió a retomar su marcha y se apresuró a acercarse al otro con paso firme y decidido. Una vez cerca le giro con brusquedad, bajó el cuello de su camisa y observó con total impresión aquella marca que se encontraba visible sobre la piel del omega.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos. El rubio sabía que ella se percataría inmediatamente de su condición con sólo olfatear el ambiente y no estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de ella al respecto. Después de todo, además de ser una omega; era su cuñada.

-apestas a omega marcado- dijo ella finalmente apartándose un par de metros del otro, la mirada que el rubio le dedicó le decía lo aterrado que se encontraba en esos momentos. La pelirroja cerró los ojos comprensiva y tomó asiento en la silla que anteriormente ocupó la hija adoptiva de la pareja real –Greta fue a la cocina con Doria, tardará un poco en regresar- extendió su brazo y le invitó a tomar asiento a su lado –me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo acerca de un asunto muy importante y creo saber de qué se trata- comentó mientras le observaba con atención a cada movimiento que este hacía.

La mujer no era para nada tonta, podía saber que el asunto por el cual había sido llamada tenía relación con la nueva condición del prometido del rey.

Wólfram tomó asiento a su lado con cierta timidez y la mirada baja; le avergonzaba encontrarse así pero no tenía otra opción y confiaba en la discreción de la esposa de su hermano mayor. Después de unos momentos de silencio se decidió a hablar -¿Podrías….ayudarme?- su tono de voz era más bajo de lo usual pero ella pudo entenderlo a la perfección.

-por supuesto- respondió sin dudarlo -¿Qué deseas que haga para ayudar?- preguntó comprensiva, no iba a dejar solo al hermano de su esposo en una situación tan delicada como esta; más si estaba en sus posibilidades auxiliarlo.

-Greta me contó acerca de un ungüento…- el rubio finalmente alzó su mirada cargada de suplica -¿Crees que se podría….-

-¿Ocultar la marca de emparejamiento?- le interrumpió mirándole con seriedad –siendo sincera, no lo sé…- soltó un suspiro –podría experimentar conmigo misma…- alzo su mano y acarició con sus dedos su propia marca –pero ambos sabemos que eso es algo difícil de ocultar; no sólo es visible a simple vista, el aroma peculiar de un omega que ha sido marcado no se puede esconder de ninguna forma- el rubio agacho la mirada ante sus palabras con una expresión de decepción –sin embargo; puedo intentarlo, aunque tomará algunos días- colocó su mano sobre su hombro en un gesto comprensivo –no salgas de esta habitación hasta entonces; vendré a verte cuando esté listo-

El rubio asintió agradecido y ella no pudo evitar brindarle una pequeña sonrisa: sin embargo, la mujer pudo percatarse de un aroma peculiar emanar del blondo. El olor característico del rubio se encontraba mezclado con el de otra persona; debía tratarse del alfa que había dejado su marca en el menor. Estaba segura de haberse percatado de un aroma similar en…

-Anissina- la voz del tercer hijo de la ex reina distrajo sus pensamientos –por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto-

La voz sin ánimo y aquella mirada suplicante causaron que la mujer esbozara una sonrisa conciliadora –tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá- aseguró convencida de ello. Sentía que pedirle aquello estaba de más.

Además ¿Quién era ella para revelar algo tan íntimo?

Ayudaría al hermano menor de su esposo. Después de todo…

¿Quién puede entender mejor a un omega que otro?

Poco tiempo después la mujer abandonó la habitación prometiendo volver lo más pronto posible con una solución. Wólfram permaneció en el lugar con una pequeña esperanza instaurada en su pecho.

Los siguientes 5 días transcurrieron con rapidez.

Wólfram se excuso de sus deberes fingiéndose enfermo. Las únicas personas que tenían autorización a entrar a su habitación eran la sirvienta, Anissina y su pequeña hija Greta. Su indisposición llegó a oídos de todos los residentes del palacio, sus hermanos acudieron a verle con premura. Sin embargo, se negó a dejarles entrar ante el pavor que le provocaba el verse descubierto en tal estado. Ambos mayores insistieron con fervor pero negó el acceso al lugar con la misma tozudez asegurando que se encontraba bien, que sólo necesitaba unos días de descanso y estaría como nuevo en un par de días más. Al final, terminaron accediendo sin estar demasiados convencidos.

El rey fue un caso un poco diferente, si bien había acudido a visitarle se arrepintió en pleno pasillo, ese que daba en dirección a aquella habitación en dónde su prometido solía dormir cuando no quería compartir la noche consigo. No insistió más y no volvió a acudir al lugar ni a intentarlo siquiera.

La ex reina se encontraba fuera por uno de sus viajes del amor, es por ello que no acudió a verle. Wólfram estaba seguro de que no podría dejarla entrar al igual que a sus hermanos; aunque fuese su madre eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una omega; justo como él. Ella se daría cuenta de todo apenas ingresar a la habitación y eso era un hecho que le resultaría sumamente vergonzoso de enfrentar.

Un suspiro cansado salió por sus labios cuando la puerta fue golpeada un par de veces. Wólfram dejó el lápiz junto a su cuaderno con un dibujo a medias sobre la pequeña mesita de su habitación y se encaminó a la puerta con paso presuroso. La puerta poseía seguro por dentro, así nadie podría irrumpir en el lugar sin su consentimiento. Colocó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta antes de retirar el seguro.

-¿Quién es?- cuestionó inmóvil esperando una respuesta por parte de la persona que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Abre Wólfram- la voz de la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos le causó un gran alivio, fue por ello que decidió retirar el seguro y abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a su cuñada –lamento la demora, tuve que pedir la ayuda de Gisela para poder trabajar en esto, además le informe que te tomarías algunos días porque no te sentías bien; pero que no era necesario que ella te revisara- permaneció de pie frente a él una vez dentro del lugar cuando la puerta fue cerrada para brindarle una charla más privada.

El rubio asintió en agradecimiento mudo. Sin moverse de su sitio observó al rostro a la mujer omega -¿Pudiste hacerlo?- cuestionó intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso.

-por supuesto- esbozó una amplia sonrisa orgullosa –la crema _cubre lo que no deseo-kun_ está lista- alzo su mano y le extendió un frasco para hablar con seriedad –cubrirá tu piel como maquillaje ocultando así la marca de emparejamiento y también, anulará el aroma del alfa que quedó sobre ti; lo he probado conmigo misma y puedo asegurar que es efectivo- hizo a un lado su cabello amarrado en una coleta, giro su cuerpo y le mostro su cuello que aparentaba estar limpio; sin marca alguna -sin embargo; debes aplicarlo constantemente sobre tu piel ya que el sudor o el agua desvanecen el efecto que posee-

-entiendo….- observó el frasco sobre su mano, el contenido era transparente y mostraba una crema de color blanco –…gracias…- comentó con voz baja internamente agradecido con ella.

-no es nada- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y añadió –pero debes aclarar todo pronto, hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse para siempre-su vista bajo sin querer a la altura del vientre del rubio -…deberías decirle a s….- un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a la omega.

-Wólfram, soy yo Greta- se escuchó la voz alegre de la pequeña niña del otro lado de la puerta, el rubio abrió enseguida dejándola ingresar. La pequeña les dedicó una amplia sonrisa a ambos mayores, al verles juntos les sonrió cálidamente.

Anissina observó al par que se encontraban con ella dentro de esas cuatro paredes, Greta parecía muy emocionada y, por lo que la niña misma le había comentado, ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos durante los días pasados. No es que no lo pasaran antes, sino que su tiempo se había incrementado considerablemente e incluso la pequeña princesa aseguraba sentirse aún más cómoda con la compañía y presencia de su padre. La omega intuía una sola razón y no sabía si el rubio la tomaría como algo bueno. Después de todo, hay cosas que en verdad no se pueden ocultar.

La mujer suspiró, se despidió del par y abandonó la habitación con varios pensamientos rondando su mente. Tenía mucha curiosidad e intriga acerca del futuro del rubio, sólo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control y que todo tomara el lugar que le correspondía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-

Habían sido dos semanas desde la última vez que pudo hablar con su prometido, desde entonces sólo una vez intentó ir a verle. Pensó en hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, al escuchar el cómo rechazaba la compañía y cercanía de sus propios hermanos desistió. Además el acceso al área del dormitorio del otro le había sido negada debido a la época de celo en el que se encontraba sumergido el tercer hijo de la ex reina. Las feromonas que este liberaba eran palpables en el ambiente según escuchó por una conversación entre un par de sirvientas omega.

Sumado a esto, Yuuri no se encontraba listo aún para ver a la cara a su prometido.

Durante el último mes había estado teniendo sueños eróticos con el demonio de fuego y la vergüenza de inmediato se apoderaba de él. Sus fantasías cada vez eran más nítidas, más reales. Era tal el grado al que había llegado que incluso podía saber cuál era la sensación exacta que le producía el toque suave sobre aquella tersa piel. Yuuri podía jurar que, desde hace dos semanas, las sensaciones se habían incrementado; como si el sueño se tratase más de un recuerdo que de sólo un producto de su imaginación, todo causado por el deseo ferviente que tenía por poseer en todo aspecto al omega de cabellos dorados.

Quería, no, deseaba con todo su ser tener cerca a Wólfram y poder experimentar por sus propias manos la realidad de cumplir aquellos sueños en hecho reales y palpables. Probar con sus propios labios el exquisito manjar que representaban aquellos suaves y carnosos labios de aspecto rosáceo.

Wólfram le enloquecía, le hacía delirar en un placer inimaginable sin siquiera tocarlo. Ya no podía negarlo, lo deseaba, lo quería más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo.

Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó su memoria, su habitación, su prometido y él mismo sobre el cuerpo del otro logró causarle un escalofrió que recorrió todo su ser.

¿Era de verdad un recuerdo o sólo ese sueño recurrente de siempre?

-su majestad- escuchó una voz conocida –su majestad…-

-¿Qué sucede?- el rey salió de su ensoñación y alzó su mirada en dirección a dónde la voz provenía, se trataba del tío de su prometido; el líder de la casa Bielefeld que ahora le veía con una expresión molesta.

-me parece descortés su falta de atención- mantuvo su molestia visible en su rostro -es un tema sumamente importante el que estamos tratando; le pido, aunque no haya sido de su completo agrado por el último año que preste atención-

-lo lamento…- se disculpó sintiéndose como un niño regañado por su madre mientras bajaba la mirada apenado, no era momento de fantasear con su prometido.

Escuchó un carraspeó mientras su silla giraba en dirección al mayor de los hijos de la ex reina –continuemos entonces….- habló este –ya hemos discutido el asunto y cada uno ha dado su punto de vista acerca del tema…- el hombre cerró los ojos y pensó en sus siguiente palabras -someteremos a votación el estado del compromiso de su majestad Yuuri Shibuya con Wólfram Von Bielefeld-

El rey abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar al hombre comprendiendo por primera vez su estancia en aquella habitación. Se encontraba en una reunión con los 10 nobles desde hace un largo rato; pero esto no era una simple reunión. No, se trataba justamente de la anulación de su compromiso con el mazoku de cabellos dorados.

Con temor observó al primer hijo de la ex reina esperando que este le ayudara, sin embargo, la silla en la que el pelinegro se encontraba fue girada en dirección a otro de los nobles. Uno a uno comenzaron a hablar y a hacer rotar su asiento para que les viera y supiera cuál era la decisión que estos tomaban. Yuuri mantuvo una expresión de completo terror al percatarse de que anularían su compromiso, tres de los nobles habían dado su aprobación para deshacerlo sin titubear en su decisión.

¡No podía dejarles hacerlo!

La siguiente persona era Günter, el sería comprensivo; estaba seguro de ello. Le miró con suplica y el hombre de cabellos lilas titubeo.

-a fav…- miró en los ojos oscuros de su majestad y se inmediato detuvo sus palabras –en contra-concluyó con algo de indecisión, al hombre le desagradaba el hecho de que su amado majestad estuviera enlazado a lord mocoso; pero a pesar de ello no podía negar el cariño que ambos se tenían y ahora; viendo a los ojos al rey no podía dar su aprobación para terminarlo. Soltó un suspiro y pidió a Shinou en silencio ayuda para la pareja real.

Yuuri se sintió aliviado del voto en contra de su consejero, pero aún era pronto para sentirse completamente aliviado. Tenía tres votos a favor y uno en contra. Dos en contra, el líder de la casa Wincott le mostraba una sonrisa alentadora junto con su voto. Él parecía una persona razonable y le agradecía en el alma su decisión.

Los votos continuaron, sólo faltaban el de Gwendal y el de Waltorana. Hasta ahora tenía 5 a favor de anularlo y 3 en contra. A pesar de ellos, no perdía la esperanza, ya que si quedaban en números iguales alguien reconsideraría la decisión y dejaría que el compromiso permaneciera.

-en contra- escuchó el suspiro cansado del hombre de cabellos grisáceos mientras giraba en dirección a la última persona. El hombre de cabello rubio le miraba con severidad. Yuuri estaba seguro de que él no dudaría en darlo por concluido por el bien de su sobrino; pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera sin que le escucharan.

-no pueden hacerlo- habló el rey sin retirar su vista sobre la del líder de Bielefeld quien le observó con sorpresa inicial.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó el hombre volviendo a su semblante estoico.

-porque se supone que las relaciones tienen que ser con quien decidas estar, nadie puede decidir su terminarlas o no-

-su compromiso con mi sobrino fue un accidente, un error cultural- habló seguro de sus palabras -¿Me está diciendo que no desea terminarlo? ¿Aún cuando de sus propios labios salió en más de una ocasión su descontento con ello?-

-eso fue p…-

-se le ha escuchado decir que prefiere como compañera de vida a una mujer ¿Va a negar sus palabras?- continuó el hombre de cabellos rubios –no sé cómo sea en su mundo, pero en este no importa el sexo de una persona para poder tener una relación; además aquí existen reglas que se han seguido a través del tiempo- entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire para poder continuar –usted no lo ha marcado y no tiene deseos reales de continuar con Wólfram a su lado, es por ello que estamos dando por terminado algo que usted pidió hace mucho tiempo-

El pelinegro bajó su mirada avergonzado de su actuar anterior, no podía negar que eran ciertas esas palabras pero era diferente ahora. Él quería continuar, además estaba seguro de que su prometido no estaría de acuerdo con esta decisión. Alzó su mirada de nuevo, miró con decisión al hombre y abrió su boca para decir lo que debió hace mucho tiempo.

-Wólfram ya ha firmado la anulación- habló interrumpiéndole y mostrándole una hoja donde la firma de su prometido reposaba –y ha expresado su deseo de acabar con esto, por lo tanto, yo Waltorana Von Bielefeld doy mi voto a favor de dar por concluido el compromiso entre el alfa y vigésimo séptimo maoh Yuuri Shibuya y el omega Wólfram Von Bielefeld-

Yuuri observó el documento sin creer en que su prometido estuviera de acuerdo con esta decisión. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el veredicto fue dado.

Oficialmente su compromiso había terminado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Espero les guste, no olviden dejar un review :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a Guest por comentar :D**

 **I love they together, I think that Yuuri need be more mature and be quicky with his decission, well...Thank you for comment and read this story. We can see what happen with them in the next chapters.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Yuuri vio a Wólfram por última vez. 14 días transcurrieron desde que su compromiso se dio por concluido. 336 horas en las que el joven rey de los demonios se atormentó por la ausencia de su ex prometido.

En el pasado, cuando viajaba a la tierra, no llegó a experimentar ese vacío que ahora se albergaba en su pecho tras la lejanía del rubio. Con el paso de los días nuevos sentimientos alborotaban su interior. Ira, desesperación, ansiedad, incertidumbre, miedo. Sus propias emociones carcomían su ser llenándole por dentro, pero; existían algunas que parecían ajenas a su ser. Era como si pudiera sentir en carne propia lo que otra persona experimentaba. Sin embargo; eso era algo ridículo. No existía forma alguna de que algo como eso pudiese suceder.

Yuuri imaginó en algún momento que lo que él experimentaba; además de las emociones propias, correspondía al sentir de su prometido.

¿Qué sintió Wólfram al saber que su compromiso terminaría?

¿Por qué firmó aquel documento aprobando la disolución de su relación accidental?

Los días eran un tormento, una agonía a la que él no podía seguir sobreviviendo. Necesitaba verlo, tenerlo cerca; escuchar con sus propias palabras que en verdad anheló separarse de él.

Escuchó por boca de Gwendal que Wólfram salió en una misión la semana pasada. Anteriormente a esta, el rubio permaneció en su habitación alejado de todos siendo esta la razón por la cual llevaba un mes sin verle.

¿Acaso Wólfram había dejado de amarle?

En muchas ocasiones el blondo expresó de manera directa e indirecta sus sentimientos hacia él. Siempre le demostró que lo amaba. En sus acciones, en sus palabras, en cada gesto y sonrisa que le brindó durante el año que pasaron siendo prometidos.

No, esa clase de sentimientos no son algo que se desvanece de la noche a la mañana. El amor se cultiva con el tiempo, con el cuidado y cariño que se merece. Con el paso de los días florece y se abre a nuevos momentos, nuevas experiencias y se convierte en una emoción aún más poderosa. Al final, no puede marchitarse ni debilitarse de una forma tan frágil.

Es cierto que en muchas ocasiones negó poseer alguna clase de sentimiento amoroso por él, incluso Yuuri admite no haber sido el prometido ideal para el otro. Le da vergüenza recordar sus acciones y sus palabras que pudieron resultar hirientes para quien profesaba un amor tan puro por él.

Yuuri se sentía como el peor ser humano de ambos mundos por ello y ahora pagaba por sus errores.

Tarde fue cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el tercer hijo de la ex reina. Lento fue para actuar y terminó por alejar de su lado a quien su corazón deseaba para acompañar el resto de sus días.

Soltó un suspiro cansado desviando su mirada a la ventana. El día parecía lluvioso, tan triste como su propio interior. Era como si el cielo manifestara sus sentimientos y los exteriorizara para acompañarlo en su estado depresivo.

-él está aquí- la voz del hombre que le dio el nombre captó su atención.

-¿De quién hablas?- cuestionó con extrañeza, el hombre de cabello castaño le mostró una sonrisa conciliadora.

Conrad había visto al rey melancólico durante las últimas semanas y no necesitaba ser una persona muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la razón. El rey extrañaba a su hermano menor; no como un compañero de aventuras, ni tampoco como un guardián. Yuuri extrañaba a Wólfram en un aspecto que iba mucho más allá. Si pudiera decirlo, podría apostar a que lo añora como un hombre enamorado que se había visto separado de su amor. Los sentimientos del joven rey eran bastante claros para él que había pasado todo ese tiempo observándole.

-Wólfram- respondió viendo como los ojos oscuros se agrandaban con sorpresa y un tenue brillo de emoción se instalaba en ellos –como sabe, ha estado patrullando la frontera pero hoy por fin ha regresado. Escuché por los guardias que se dirigió a la enfermería-

El pelinegro se levantó enseguida de su sitio -¿En verdad?- alegría fue lo que en su voz pudo percibir el hombre que le acompañaba junto a la esperanza e ilusión que veía reflejada en los ojos de su rey.

-por supuesto- asintió completamente seguro de ello –he notado que su majestad no se ha sentido muy bien en los últimos días ¿Por qué no va ahora a la enfermería? – le guiño un ojo y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar al notar la decisión del rey.

-iré ahora entonces- Yuuri caminó con paso presuroso a la puerta; terminó por abandonar la oficina donde se encontraba trabajando anteriormente. Una vez en el pasillo sus pies comenzaron a moverse con rapidez. Estaba corriendo, tan veloz como su cuerpo le permitía. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero sólo se limpió con el dorso de su mano y continuo su andar, no entendía porque de repente sentía una profunda tristeza.

Casi choca con un par de personas pero no se detuvo. Debía llegar cuando antes y al fin podría verlo. Era cuestión de minutos para que su ansiado reencuentro con Wólfram sucediera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Varios días transcurrieron desde la última vez que Wólfram estuvo cerca de Yuuri. Lo había observado a la distancia un par de veces, cuando abandono la comodidad de su habitación dos semanas atrás. Se moría de ganas de acercarse, de refugiarse en sus brazos y de ser consolado por el ser que más amaba en el mundo. Anhelaba besarle, dejar que el otro le hiciera olvidar todo y lo llevara al paraíso con solo un toque en su piel. Deseaba tanto que Yuuri estuviera a su lado, soñaba con ser una pareja al fin y que su vida juntos se volviera una bella historia de amor digna de recordar para siempre en la historia de su reino.

Pero eso no podía ser, nunca sucedería.

-¿Wólfram?- la voz de la mujer de cabello verdoso le saco de su ensimismamiento.

El blondo se giro a verle concentrándose en el rostro de la mujer –estoy bien- respondió a la muda pregunta que ella expresaba en su rostro –solo me distraje recordando algo- abandonó su rostro y llevó su mirada a sus manos que descansaban unidas sobre su regazo –lo tendré- hablo pensando en las consecuencias de su decisión; estaba seguro de que era lo correcto aún a pesar de que su mundo se volvería un completo caos.

-¿Estás seguro?- la mujer observó un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro –necesitas abandonar algunas actividades ya que pueden ser riesgosas; tendrás que dejar la milicia y definitivamente no puedes montar más a caballo- notó al rubio apretar sus manos pero al no obtener palabra alguna decidió proseguir –…sé que no quieres esto, pero tendrás que decirle…- el cuerpo del rubio se tenso –llegará un punto en el que no podrás ocultar tu situación y el bebé necesitará del maryoku de tu alfa para desarrollarse apropiadamente-

Wólfram asintió, había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Tenía que tener a ese alfa cerca aunque no quisiera. Entre los mazoku era necesario que el alfa estuviera cerca del omega durante el embarazo, el bebé necesitaba la transferencia del maryoku de ambos para desarrollarse o existía el riesgo de que muriera dentro del cuerpo del omega antes de acabar su tiempo de gestación. Además el cuerpo del omega también se debilita y corre el riesgo de muerte ya que el no nato consumía mucho de su maryoku.

El rubio soltó un suspiro cansado, tendría demasiados problemas y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, tendría que enfrentar al alfa que lo marco más pronto de lo que pensó. Sólo tenía un mes más para hacerlo antes de comenzar a debilitarse.

-Gisela…- llamó a la mujer levantando su vista y fijando sus orbes en ella –Tú sabes que no podemos distinguir nuestro propio aroma- ella asintió –yo aún siendo un omega….marcado…- hizo una leve mueca de desagrado al tener que decir esa palabra –no puedo detectar el aroma que ese alfa dejó en mí- se pensó sus siguientes palabras durante un par de segundos -Tú puedes detectarlo ¿Cierto?-

Gisela parpadeó un par de veces y después desvió su vista a un costado, alejándola de la del otro –no puedo- respondió con sinceridad –es un aroma vago, casi inexistente- meditó sus palabras –no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente; tienes el aroma característico de un omega preñado, es dulce, maternal y da una sensación cálida; sin embargo, aunque puedo decir que hueles como un omega marcado no tienes el aroma de tu alfa encima; es como si se encubriera con tu propio aroma y lo hiciera más fuerte para perderse en él- la mujer volvió su mirada hacia el rubio -¿No sabes quién te marco?-

-no- dijo con sinceridad, sintiéndose mal por ello –tengo una imagen borrosa, mis recuerdos están nublados….- bajó su mirada con un semblante triste –no sé quien me marcó y tengo miedo…- admitió con los ojos húmedos –tengo miedo de saberlo y descubrir que esa persona no sea quién yo…- hipeó llevando sus manos a su rostro, talló sus ojos con las mangas de su saco azul limpiando estos en vano ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar -¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo afrontar esto?... ¿Porque estoy llorando?-

Wólfram no entendía porque de repente se sintió tan débil, tan vulnerable y sensible. Era una nueva fase de si mismo que no podía entender.

-tranquilo- hablo conciliadora –no le hará bien a tu bebé si lloras así- la mujer acaricio la espalda del omega con cariño; el instinto alfa que ella poseía quería consolar al omega que lloraba a su lado –es normal que llores en tu situación y no es malo que lo hagas; pero debes calmarte y pensar con calma las cosas- le sonrió cariñosa –sabes que el vinculo entre un alfa y un omega es fuerte, tarde o temprano él vendrá a buscarte; sentirá la necesidad de hacerlo y cuando ese momento llegue, deberás mantenerte fuerte y podrás afrontar las cosas; estoy segura de que el alfa que tu instinto y tu cuerpo eligió no es malo-

-pero…- hipeó limpiando sus ojos intentando calmarse -…. ¿Por qué no fue Yuuri? ¿Por qué ese enclenque no pudo marcarme y elegirme?... ¿Qué…está mal conmigo? ¿Porque no pude ser yo a quien él eligiera?...- más lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos ante sus propias palabras, se sentía triste. Cansado, deprimido. Dentro había una gran acumulación de sentimientos que no podía detener.

-tranquilo- repitió la peli verde, Wólfram estaba soltando demasiadas feromonas de angustia y tristeza llenando sus fosas nasales con ellas. Ella misma liberó algunas de seguridad, tratando de calmar al omega con ellas -¿Por qué no descansas y duermes un poco aquí? Pediré que traigan un té para calmarte y algo de comer- sugirió después de un largo rato, una vez que el rubio se vió más tranquilo.

Wólfram negó con la cabeza –me gustaría ir a mi habitación- tomó el pañuelo que la mujer le ofrecía y se limpió el resto de lágrimas que habían resbalado por su rostro –lo lamento…- se disculpó apenado por haber mostrado frente a ella esa faceta tan lamentable de sí mismo.

-no te preocupes- respondió comprensiva -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?-

-no- volvió a negar con la cabeza -….gracias- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba agradecido por el apoyo que Gisela le había brindado momentos atrás. Wólfram sabía que podía confiar en ella, puesto que ambos fueron amigos tiempo atrás.

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado- la mujer acarició su cabeza cariñosamente –recuerda alimentarte y comer bien, no hacer movimientos bruscos, no montar a caballo, no alterarte y sobre todo; no más misiones- le observó con seriedad –casi lo olvidaba- se levantó y fue hasta un estante de dónde sacó un par de frascos–estas son vitaminas…- le mostró uno dónde se podía apreciar algunas capsulas de color blanco –y esto ya sabes qué es- le extendió ambos –recuerda untarte el segundo antes de salir de aquí, no quieres que nadie se dé cuenta hoy de tu situación ¿Cierto?-

Wólfram asintió y observó ambos objetos: Dejó por un costado las vitaminas y abrió el frasco que contenía el ungüento que ocultaba su aroma, tomó un poco entre sus dedos y lo colocó sobre la marca que se mostraba en su cuello. Al instante esta desapareció. Wólfram recuerda haberla frotado antes de entrar a la enfermería y haber olvidado llevar más, Gisela le había salvado de su descuido.

Guardó ambos pequeños frascos en el bolso de su saco azul, se levantó y agradeció a la mujer frente a él. Después de otro par de minutos abandonó la enfermería caminando con calma a su habitación.

No tenía ánimos para ver a nadie, mucho menos para hacer algo. Se sentía demasiado cansado y creía conveniente ir a descansar. Más tarde buscaría a Greta y se disculparía con ella por no ir a verla antes.

Un mareo súbito desequilibró su ser. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente y con la otra buscó apoyo en la pared de piedra. Su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa. De seguir así terminaría por perder el conocimiento.

 _Todo estará bien._

Aseguró una voz conocida dentro de su cabeza. Wólfram tenía la sensación de haber experimentado con anterioridad esa situación.

-¿Lord Von Bielefeld?- Wólfram alzó su vista e intentó enfocarla en la persona frente a él.

 _Descansa, mi descendiente._

Todo se volvió negro para el rubio en un instante.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- el omega pelinegro se apresuró a acercarse para sostener el cuerpo del ex prometido del rey- ¿Lord Von Bielefeld?- llamó con preocupación a la persona que permanecía inconsciente en sus brazos. Afortunadamente había alcanzado a sujetarle antes de que se lastimara y ahora le recostaba en el suelo con cuidado mientras le detenía – ¡Guardias!- gritó con fuerza para pedir ayuda.

-ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, mi querido sabio-la voz que escuchó provenir del hijo menor de la ex reina logró congelar su ser.

Lentamente bajo su mirar al otro notando como la persona que se suponía estaba en la inconsciencia le miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Shinou?- cuestionó con incredulidad.

-luces tan hermoso como siempre- el de cabellos rubios alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla del chico de lentes con la yema de sus dedos -¿Me has extrañado?- alzó su rostro y se acercó peligrosamente al otro casi rozando sus labios –casi había olvidado cómo se siente tu piel bajo mis dedos…-

El omega pelinegro permaneció estático en su lugar, escéptico a quien tenía frente a él.

-¿Acaso te has quedado sin habla?- comentó rozando los labios ajenos –sé que me has extrañado, tus palabras pueden mentir pero tu cuerpo no ¿Estas liberando feromonas para atraerme aún más?- apartó sus labios y en cambio, beso la mejilla del joven pelinegro –tienes suerte de que este cuerpo sea de otro omega o de lo contrario correrías un riesgo muy grande…-

Murata reaccionó con molestia a sus palabras y lo apartó de su cuerpo con brusquedad – ¡¿A qué estás jugando Shinou?!-

¿Yo?- se señalo –a nada, solamente tenía deseos de verte ¿Eso es un crimen?-

-estas tramando algo- aseguró poniéndose de pie y alejándose a un metro de él –sea lo que sea que intentas, deja en paz a Lord Von Bielefeld- le brindó una mirada de molestia completa.

-no estoy tramando nada- afirmó con seriedad y sintiéndose ofendido por la acusación –deja de mirarme así, después de todo, yo sólo quería estar verte y estar contigo unos momentos-

-es raro cuando lo haces en ese cuerpo- suspiró con cansancio –además, pensé en que había sido claro la última vez, las cosas entre nosotros no pueden volver a ser como tú lo deseas- su rostro reflejó seriedad absoluta –tengo un alfa ahora y te agradecería que no intentes nada, lo nuestro ha quedado en el pasado-

El antiguo rey; en el cuerpo de Wólfram, se incorporó con lentitud y caminó unos pasos acercándose al otro –no has sido marcado, así que él no es tu alfa-

-¡No te acerques!- alzó la voz y al instante el de cabello rubio se detuvo -¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero que sigas acercándote a mí!- cerró los ojos apretando sus puños con fuerza en su lugar -¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!-

Murata no pudo verlo, pero si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de cuan dolida lucía la mirada del rubio ante sus palabras –me verás más seguido de lo que crees- dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo frente al otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Murata abrió sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que el rubio había llegado tan cerca de él -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le contemplo con una clara duda.

Shinou esbozó una amplia sonrisa levantando los brazos, rodeó con estos el cuerpo del pelinegro con todo el cuidado que podría tener –aún si llegara a olvidarte, yo siempre voy a encontrarte- habló acercando sus labios a la oreja del omega de lentes –y eso es porque dentro de muy poco….-

Los labios del primer rey se abrieron revelando una gran verdad. Un secreto desconocido por el mundo.

Los ojos de Murata se agrandaron al instante. Jamás esperó una noticia de tal índole y que causara un impacto tan grande en su ser ante ella. Sintió el cuerpo ajeno caer sobre el suyo, era probable que Shinou hubiera dejado de tener el control sobre él justo ahora. Le sostuvo cayendo de rodillas al suelo con el otro.

-¡Murata! ¡Wólfram!- la voz del actual rey de los demonios se dejó escuchar por el pasillo, pero el omega de cabello negro no pudo prestarle la atención que en otro momento hubiera tenido.

Su mente se encontraba asimilando las palabras dichas por el rey que fue una vez su pareja destinada.

Si era cierto lo que él dijo entonces…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Guest for you review in the past chapter, Wolfram is strong and well...We see what happened with this characters...**

 **Gracias a los lectores fantasmas por leer**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A paso presuroso Gisela iba por los pasillos del castillo con una sola preocupación rondando su cabeza. No había pasado ni una hora desde que Wólfram estuvo en la enfermería comentándole su situación y todas sus inseguridades acerca de su condición actual. Y ahora, caminaba a paso veloz al dormitorio de su majestad para poder cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y, de paso, ayudar al blondo a evitar que el rey Yuuri descubriera aquel secreto sobre el rubio.

No podía detenerse ni demorarse un instante más, sobre todo cuando en el aire podía sentirse aquel aroma. Era extrañamente familiar pero a la vez desconocido y este, se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme avanzaba y se acercaba a su destino.

¿Podría ese aroma provenir de su majestad?

Era probable, Gisela no conocía muy bien el aroma del rey de los demonios. En una sola ocasión logró percatarse de él, pero fue tan tenue que ni siquiera podía percibirlo con claridad; mucho menos recordarlo.

El actual gobernante era un alfa diferente a lo usual. Ella quería pensar que se trataba del hecho de que su majestad había estado viviendo en un mundo completamente distinto al de ellos y; por ende, las características que lo distinguían como un alfa se habían perdido al vivir en un mundo donde los betas abundaban hasta prácticamente convertirse en uno de ellos. Gisela no podía pensar en otro motivo por el cual el aroma y presencia de un alfa como el rey fuera tan imperceptible.

Era como si el joven monarca hubiera sido cegado de su propia naturaleza.

Gisela abrió los ojos considerablemente al percatarse de un detalle significativo. El rey poseía una esencia dormida como alfa. La persona que había dejado su marca en Wólfram poseía una prácticamente inexistente. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a una sola conclusión.

El rey Yuuri era el alfa de Wólfram y el padre del futuro hijo del blondo.

¿Era eso posible?

Se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha al darse cuenta de ello mientras detenía sus pasos. Todo encajaba perfectamente, incluso la actitud taciturna que el pelinegro había adquirido después del rompimiento de su compromiso. También explicaba el hecho de que su majestad se llevara a Wólfram a su habitación y que se encontraran en esta justo en esos momentos.

La mujer permaneció estática. Sentía la presencia de un alfa con mucha fuerza; como una atmosfera pesada que cubría el ambiente. Se podía percibir casi como una amenaza, como si quisiera alejar a cualquier otro de su territorio dónde su omega se encontraba con tal de protegerlo.

Giró su rostro para mirar si alguien más se encontraba en el pasillo. No había nadie, ni una sola alma. Volvió su vista al frente y se percató de que se encontraba a solo unos pocos pasos de la puerta que correspondía a los aposentos de su majestad.

¿Sería correcto que entrara?

No, no lo era. Más que la amenaza palpable en el ambiente, existía la posibilidad de que ambos se encontrasen en un momento privado y ella terminaría interrumpiendo algo. Pero no podía quedarse de pie ni tampoco devolver sus pasos. El guardia que le había llamado había dicho que Wólfram necesitaba ayuda y ella estaba para ofrecerla. Independientemente de que sintiera esa especie de temor ante la presencia del lado alfa del rey.

Tomó aire armándose de valor y terminó por acortar la distancia que la separaban de aquella puerta. Llamó un par de veces golpeando ligeramente con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Esperó durante algunos momentos pero al final, tomando otra bocanada de aire se animó a abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados.

El silencio le dio la bienvenida y fue entonces que abrió los ojos para saber lo que ocurría en aquel lugar. Su vista se encontró con la de su rey.

El pelinegro le miraba en silencio, casi con molestia por interrumpir en la privacidad de su cuarto; aún así ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna.

Gisela abrió su boca para poder romper el silencio tan incomodo en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada coherente; tan solo algunos balbuceos inentendibles. Dentro de estas cuatro paredes el ambiente era pesado. Increíblemente insoportable.

El amable rey Yuuri ahora lucía como un poderoso alfa que podría atacarla en cualquier momento.

Sin moverse de su sitio, el gobernante se atrevió a habar –está durmiendo- dijo por fin volviendo su vista al mazoku rubio que dormía sobre la cama completamente ajeno a la situación. El pelinegro llevó su mano al rostro del otro y le acarició el rostro con dulzura, con una frágil caricia.

-d…de acuerdo…v….volveré más tarde- respondió por fin y terminó por abandonar la habitación con prisa. Volvería más tarde, mucho más tarde a cerciorarse de que el rubio estuviera bien. Mientras tanto, se alejaría lo más posible de ese lugar.

Esperaba que la situación de Wólfram se resolviera finalmente y pudiera ser feliz al lado de su majestad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al fin había encontrado a la persona que tanto anhelaba ver. Parecía que años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que pudo estar cerca de él y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, no lo dejaría escapar ni alejarse de él. Nunca. Wólfram debía estar a su lado, lugar de dónde jamás debió permitir que se apartara.

Le encontró inconsciente en compañía de Murata y una alarma fue encendida en su mente. Wólfram le necesitaba, debía cuidarlo y no dejar que nadie le tocara o intentara llevarlo lejos de él. Cogió en brazos a su ex prometido y decidió llevarlo lejos de todos, a un lugar donde tuvieran privacidad; lejos de todas las miradas curiosas. Es por ello que su habitación fue la mejor opción.

Lo recostó con todo el cuidado que podía y se sentó a su lado, en una orilla de la cama para poder contemplar aquel hermoso rostro del ser que poseía su corazón. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla del durmiente sintiendo una corriente placentera recorrer su cuerpo. Tocarlo le hacía sentir bien, era una sensación sumamente agradable y extrañamente familiar. Yuuri poseía la vaga sensación de haber recorrido aquel cuerpo tan magnífico con anterioridad y el haber experimentado una dicha incalculable al hacerlo.

Por su mente pasaron varias imágenes, aquellas que se volvían tan nítidas como si se tratasen de recuerdos de hechos reales en vez de sucesos creados por su mente.

Yuuri contempla a su ex prometido sin despegar su vista de él, como si temiera que su existencia se esfumara con un simple pestañeo suyo. Su mente le recuerda las caricias, los momentos tan íntimos que compartió con él un mes atrás. Algo en su interior le pide que lo haga de nuevo, le dice que no es un sueño, que se trata de algo real y que es tiempo de confirmarlo.

El pelinegro no lo niega, puesto que no tiene argumento para negar aquello.

 _La marca._

Habla su interior, pidiéndole que revise la única cosa que puede comprobarlo todo. Aquello es la prueba de que ahora Wólfram le pertenece. Es el símbolo de que están unidos de por vida, de que sus almas y cuerpos se pertenecen.

Yuuri se siente ansioso. Si eso se encuentra en el cuello de Wólfram entonces nada podrá separarlos de nuevo. Estarán juntos como una pareja.

 _Como almas gemelas._

Nunca creyó en esas cosas, sin embargo la idea de serlo le parece tentadora, agradable. No imagina otra persona con la que podría ser de esa forma. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante su idea, debe comprobarlo cuanto antes.

Lleva su mano al cuello de su amado, debe moverlo ligeramente para poder mirar por debajo de su nuca pero no desea interrumpir su descanso.

Unos toques en la puerta distraen su atención, hay alguien detrás esperando poder ingresar.

 _Un intruso._

No debe dejar que nadie entre, no desea que alguien lo haga. Este es su momento con Wólfram y cualquiera que lo interrumpa debería ser castigado.

Siente la presencia de esa otra persona, es un alfa; justo como él. No debe dejarle entrar, el omega que descansa sobre su cama es suyo y no dejará que nadie se acerque. Por eso cuando la puerta se abre con lentitud no puede evitar dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a la mujer alfa.

Yuuri sabe que ella sólo está cumpliendo su labor al venir a comprobar el estado del rubio, sin embargo, él no está pensando con claridad. Su instinto ha ganado sobre su razón y, sinceramente no espera que sea lo contrario en estos momentos.

Debe hacer que se marche, que le deje a solas con su amado. Es por ello que le afirma que solo duerme, ella parece entender y al final, se marcha tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten.

El rey espera que se aleje, permanece con la vista sobre la puerta hasta que el aroma de alfa de Gisela desaparezca. Es entonces cuando se levanta a paso tranquilo a poner seguro a la puerta. No desea más interrupciones mientras disfruta estos momentos con su pareja.

Regresa a la cama, permanece de pie mirando al rubio y se decide a girar el cuerpo ajeno hacia un costado para comprobar lo que desea. Bajo del cuello del saco que el rubio viste hay algunos mechones de cabello. Las hebras doradas parecen haber crecido porque cubren la blanca piel de su cuello. El rey aparta esos mechones para poder mirar lo que hay debajo y descubre con sorpresa que no hay tal marca.

Su vista permanece fija en esa zona, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos ven. Debe tratarse de un error, ya que está seguro de que ahí debía existir el vínculo que un alfa deja a un omega. Se atreve a tocar la zona con el dedo índice y se da cuenta de que esta ligeramente pegajoso. Hay algo sobre la piel que cubre lo que desea.

Antes de poder retirarlo, el cuerpo de Wólfram se mueve, volviendo a su posición anterior boca arriba. Yuuri aleja su mano y le observa expectante, desea que despierte y le dé una clara respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Los ojos del rubio se abren mostrando un par de gemas color esmeralda. Se observan por unos instantes que parecen eternos.

Wólfram abre los ojos considerablemente y se aparta con brusquedad del otro, alejándose hasta el borde del lado contrario de la cama. Le observa con sorpresa inicial y después con miedo. Como si se tratara de un fantasma o alguna entidad similar.

El joven monarca le mira con interrogación y después con seriedad. Necesita respuestas, debe aclarar toda la situación lo antes posible y ninguno de los dos saldrá de ese lugar hasta resolverlo.

-Yuuri…- al borde de la cama Wólfram no sostiene su mirada, la agacha esquivándola –es decir, su majestad…- un silencio incomodo se instala entre ambos antes de que el rubio continúe hablando –lamento haberle molestado, creo que me retiraré ahora mismo- se levanta sintiendo un ligero mareo que es soportable y pasa tan rápido como llegó.

-no te vayas- habla el rey levantándose de igual forma del lado contrario y caminando con prisa hacia donde él se encuentra para colocarse frente a frente – **quédate** \- le pide mientras sujeta toma su mentón y levanta su rostro –necesito saber…- piensa en cómo continuar sin perder de vista el par de esmeraldas que lo evitan –quiero conocer muchas cosas ¿Por qué has firmado la disolución del compromiso? ¿Porque te alejaste?- el rey acorta la distancia de sus caras y apoya su frente con la contraria –respóndeme- habla casi en un susurro entrecerrando los ojoso, el aroma que el otro expide es agradable, le relaja, le atrae y le invita a ser delicado y mimarlo.

Wólfram permanece estático, el otro ha usado su voz de mando y él como omega no puede resistirse a ella. Sabe que lo hizo de forma inconsciente ya que Yuuri jamás lo haría de una forma intencional.

-lo siento- es lo único que puede decir, está nervioso. Siente su cuerpo vibrar y estremecerse con la cercanía de su ex prometido. No quiere alejarse de él, al contrario. Wólfram desea ser tocado por esta persona, anhela el toque ajeno sobre su piel y ansia con toda el alma pertenecer en todos los sentidos al alfa frente a él. Quiere entregarse, lo desea; es como una fuerte necesidad que aumenta a cada segundo y que comienza a nublar su juicio dejando que su instinto más primitivo tome posesión de su cuerpo.

Su mente le dice que está mal, que Yuuri no es su alfa. Que en cuanto tengan intimidad sentirá asco y nunca podrán estar juntos de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, hasta ahora la cercanía del otro no le causa más que excitación. Wólfram no sabe que pensar, desea que él sea su alfa pero está confundido.

Cierra los ojos y recuerda con claridad aquel día, ese en dónde se entregó al alfa misterioso que dejó su huella y su semilla en él. Los recuerdos se vuelven más claros y el rubio comienza a distinguir un rostro. Abre sus orbes al percatarse de que, en efecto, la persona que su mente recuerda es la misma que esta frente a él.

Algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. No puede creer lo tonto que ha sido. Ni tampoco puede creer que todo sea verdad.

Yuuri le observa con curiosidad, sin comprender lo que pasa por su mente. Le llama un par de veces pero él no responde; tan sólo llora y termina por aferrarse al cuerpo ajeno en un abrazo. El pelinegro no lo rechaza, al contrario, lo estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza permitiendo que derrame aquellas lagrimas que no podía detener.

El rubio está feliz, aliviado de por fin conocer la verdad.

Yuuri es su alfa, es su pareja destinada y es obviamente el padre de su hijo.

Permanecieron abrazados perdiendo la noción del tiempo. El mundo dejó de existir para ambos al estar tan cerca. El llanto de Wólfram disminuyó al pasar los minutos. Yuuri se apartó ligeramente para poder limpiar el rastro que las lágrimas dejaron sobre el rostro del rubio.

-quédate conmigo- habló mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y con una voz demasiado dulce –no por un accidente cultural, no por que debamos hacerlo…- sus labios se posaron sobre los contrarios en un suave toque.

Wólfram cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquel roce, era lo que había ansiado, lo que necesitaba para dejar de lado todas sus inseguridades.

-te amo Yuuri- las palabras salieron de sus labios casi como un susurro mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-yo también, te amo Wólfram-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no olviden dejar un comentario con su opinión ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wólfram se sentía seguro en aquellos brazos que le ofrecían protección y alivio a su delicado y atormentado corazón. No existía otro sitio en el que deseara estar en estos momentos que no fuera la cálida estrechez que le ofrecía el abrazo en que Yuuri le mantenía. Finalmente se sentía amado, completamente querido y; lo mejor de todo, era correspondido. Por muchos meses imaginó este escenario y fantaseo con ello, sin embargo, la realidad era mucho mejor que lo que fue alguna vez su más fantasioso sueño.

No deseaba apartarse, quería permanecer así para siempre y poder aspirar el cálido aroma que Yuuri desprendía como su alfa.

SU ALFA.

Que maravilloso sonaba aquello en su mente. El poder decirlo, expresarlo y sentirlo no se podía comparar con nada, absolutamente nada podría eclipsar la dicha que embargaba su corazón en aquel momento.

-Wólfram- llamó en un cálido susurro el rey de los demonios, el aludido se separo solo unos centímetros para poder observar directamente el rostro de la persona que más amaba –quisiera….bueno verás….- notó cierto tono de nerviosismo en el pelinegro, lo cual le pareció adorable.

El rubio le mostró una sonrisa cariñosa y se atrevió a tocar su mejilla en un delicado roce de sus dedos - ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en un tono calmado, esperando a que el otro se pudiese expresar con claridad y dejara el nerviosismo que recién le invadía –sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-

Yuuri lo observó directamente a los ojos, aún con cierta vergüenza en su rostro. Wólfram rio internamente enternecido por su actitud que para nada iba con un alfa y sobre todo, no debía ser propia del rey de los demonios. Además, no entendía la vergüenza actual del pelinegro. Han compartido besos, caricias, fluidos corporales e incluso una declaración ha sido dicha minutos atrás.

"No deja de ser un enclenque" pensó con una amplia sonrisa esperando a que soltara sus siguientes palabras.

-me preguntaba si…podríamos ya sabes…- titubeó de nuevo inseguro, tragó saliva y, con una mirada de determinación enfrentó los ojos del rubio -¡Sal conmigo por favor!- expresó en un tono de voz más alto aumentando el rojo de su rostro.

-¿Salir?- parpadeó confuso sin entender a que se refería -¿Quieres salir del castillo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lugar?-

-¡No! No, no me refiero a eso, aunque no estaría mal tener un poco de tiempo para ambos pero ¡No me refiero a eso!- sujetó de los hombros al otro sin dejar de enfrentar su mirada –me refiero a una pareja, que seamos una pareja….-

-¿Una pareja?- el pelinegro asintió – ¿Cómo una pareja de casados?- ladeó el rostro intentando entender el significado de lo que su alfa mencionaba -¿Quieres reanudar el compromiso? ¿Es eso?-

-¡Sí! Digo ¡No ¡- negó con la cabeza enérgicamente –quiero decir….sí, sí quiero casarme contigo más adelante, podemos reanudar el compromiso si tu quieres pero a lo que me refiero es que seamos novios-

-¿Novios?- el de cabello azabache asintió -¿Una pareja de novios?- parpadeó un par de veces, analizando sus palabras -¿Es eso lo que quieres Yuuri?-

El rey asintió de nuevo con la cabeza –seamos novios Wólfram- se animó a deslizar sus manos por los brazos del rubio hasta llegar a sus manos y tomar ambas uniéndolas con las suyas –llevemos las cosas con calma esta vez; tengamos citas, vuelve a dormir conmigo en esta habitación, acostumbrémonos a estar juntos de una forma romántica y; posteriormente, casémonos cuando sea el momento; cuando ambos lo decidamos y no cuando otros lo digan-

Wólfram escuchó con atención mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas ante la expresión verbal que el otro tenía .Observó sus manos juntas, el toque de su ex prometido se sentía bien, era bastante reconfortante. Definitivamente quería más de esto. Alzó su vista y se topó con el mirar nervioso del azabache, quien esperaba una respuesta a sus palabras.

Podía aceptarlo, tomar las cosas con calma como decía Yuuri y esperar a que este se acostumbra a las muestras de amor y cualquier cosa referente al romance. Podía esperar pero existía algo que definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Ese algo sería algo evidente en un par de meses.

-Wólfram….- ante su silencio el rey decidió retomar la palabra -…está bien si no quieres…es decir, entiendo que aún estés molesto por mi forma de actuar de antes…- el agarre de sus manos fue aflojándose mientras una clara decepción se asomaba en su rostro.

-está bien- respondió el blondo tomando esta vez las manos de su ex prometido, ahora novio –podemos hacer eso, ser novios- le dedico una cálida sonrisa, abrió su boca para revelar su condición actual, pero ante el nuevo abrazo de Yuuri decidió callar, se lo diría después. Tendría tiempo de hacerlo en otro momento, ahora podría simplemente disfrutar el momento.

-lo haré bien esta vez- aseguró con efusividad –así que por favor, no te alejes de nuevo- Yuuri se dedicó a mantener su cuerpo junto al del otro, mientras se deleitaba con el aroma dulce que emanaba de su novio –si cometo alguna tontería o hago algo que te haga sentir mal dímelo-

-de acuerdo- Wólfram sonríe, le parece una escena irreal –Yuuri…-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Tengo un poco de sueño ¿Podrías abrázame para dormir?- cerró levemente los ojos recargándose sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Wólfram quería pensar que era causa del embarazo y de no haber podido conciliar bien el sueño durante varios días.

-está bien- el pelinegro lo aparto de su cuerpo, Wólfram iba a soltar un quejido de disconformidad pero no lo hizo al ser levantado en brazos por el otro. Se encaminó a la cama unos cuantos pasos y recostó al blondo con cuidado sobre uno de los lados de la cama. Le retiró los zapatos con cuidado y le acomodo bien sobre esta

-acuéstate conmigo- exigió con una sonrisa el hijo menor de la ex reina mientras se hacía a un lado –aquí- le hizo espacio en la cama y palmeó un par de veces a su lado.

-de acuerdo- Yuuri sonrió de igual forma e hizo lo propio con sus zapatos, se acercó al cuerpo ajeno, se recostó y le ofreció el hueco de sus brazos –ven aquí-

Wólfram se pegó a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza sobre el antebrazo del otro –te amo Yuuri- exclamó de nuevo cerrando los ojos poco a poco dejándose vencer por el sueño.

-lo sé- respondió acariciando sus hebras doradas con los dedos –yo también- se dejó contagiar por el sueño. Se sentía relajado, extremadamente tranquilo. El aroma de Wólfram le hacía sentir de esa manera de alguna extraña forma.

Se sentía muy bien.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los guardias que custodiaban los pasillos quedaron perplejos ante la visión que se manifestaba ante sus ojos. Era realmente increíble lo que acontecía ante sus ojos. Y es que no todos los días su majestad caminaba tomado de la mano con su excelencia Wólfram en dirección al comedor.

Las sirvientas que pasaban por el lugar les observaban incrédulas en un principio; después, pasaban por una fase de euforia y algunas otras, atravesaban por una depresión momentánea al saberse perdedoras de la ruleta del amor.

La pareja real ignoró estoicamente cualquier comentario susurrado a sus espaldas y se dirigieron a su destino. Al llegar a la puerta del comedor ambos detuvieron sus pasos. Enfrentarían a las personas que se encontraban dentro para darles a conocer la noticia de su reciente relación. Wólfram apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre la mano de Yuuri, brindándole confianza, dándole a entender que él estaba a su lado para enfrentarles juntos. Ambos sonrieron y decidieron abrir la puerta que les separaba del resto.

Decir que los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos era poco. El silencio se volvió incomodo a medida que se acercaban al comedor para tomar su lugar en la mesa. Nadie producía sonido alguno ni formaba palabra coherente.

Yuuri les saludó nervioso, soltando la mano de su novio al sentarse en su lugar correspondiente. Observó a todos los presentes con nerviosismo, esperando que dejaran de hacerlo y alguien se decidiera a hablar. Su vista viajó hasta Conrad, el hombre de cabello castaño le ofrecía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, como si esperase que esto sucediera.

-felicidades majestad, Wólfram- se atrevió a romper el silencio tan increíblemente incomodo del lugar.

-gracias…- agradeció apenado buscando con su mirada a su pareja, quien se notaba un poco nervioso al igual que él.

"Me alegra no ser el único" pensó para sus adentros queriendo que la silla se lo tragara. No era tan increíble que llegaran tomados de la mano ¿O sí?

-¡Es maravilloso!- exclamo la madre de su amado levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a dónde ellos se encontraban -¡Muchas felicidades!- exclamó con alegría en su voz mientras se colocaba en el espacio que existía entre las sillas de ambos y les abrazaba -Oh Wolfie, sabía que tarde o temprano su majestad se daría cuenta de lo hermoso que eres y te aceptaría- comentó sin contener su alegría -¡Finalmente te ha marcado! ¿No es así?- dejo de abrazarles para mirar fijamente a su hijo -dime como sucedió ¿Fue romántico? ¿Apasionado? ¡No me digas que su majestad ha sido una bestia!- se tapo la boca con una mano intentando contener su expresión de asombro -¿Puedo ver la marca?- la mujer acercó sus manos al cuello de su hijo para buscar, bajó ligeramente la prenda en esa zona y movió algunos mechones de cabello de su hijo menor -¿Eh?- permaneció inmóvil al notar un detalle -¿No te ha marcado?- su voz sonó ligeramente decepcionada -¿No debería existir una marca aquí?- acercó sus dedos a esa zona para asegurarse de que su vista no le engañaba.

Fue en ese instante que el rubio menor se apartó completamente avergonzado levantándose de su asiento y recorriendo la silla hacia atrás. Se cubrió con su mano aquella zona de su cuello con el rostro enrojecido -¡Madre!-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con inocencia –se supone que si son una pareja debiste haber sido marcado ya ¿No es así?-

Antes de que el rubio mencionara algo o se mostrase de nuevo escandalizado por las palabras de su madre, Yuuri tomó la palabra –es cierto- mencionó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo causando que las miradas volvieran hacia él incrédulas -es decir…Wólfram yo tamb…-

-¡Yuuri!- fue interrumpido por la menor que aún se encontraba en el comedor -¡Wólfram! ¡Finalmente seremos una familia feliz!- la expresión de alegría de la princesa hizo olvidar a todos el asunto anterior. La pequeña castaña se levantó de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de su padre Wólfram – ¡Greta está muy feliz!-

El hijo menor de la ex reina correspondió el abrazo de su hija, asintió un par de veces con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Felicidades…- comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad –Greta está muy feliz por ambos, Wólfram finalmente….-

-Si…- estrecho a su hija en sus brazos compartiendo la alegría que le embargaba –gracias Greta- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse acompañando a la menor en su llanto. Ambos comenzaron a llorar de felicidad mientras eran observados por el resto de presentes.

Wólfram se encontraba demasiado sensible y sólo podía culpar a su embarazo por ello. Ya antes había llorado con Yuuri; ahora lo hacía frente a su familia y algunas sirvientas. Eran demasiados cambios y emociones y él esperaba que no se volviera un hábito el llanto o se sentiría demasiado avergonzado como para salir de su habitación.

Yuuri observo al par que lloraba a mares frente a él, una extraña sensación nació de su interior. Quizá una mezcla de alivio, felicidad. Se sentían como sentimientos ajenos y propios.

Tal vez, era así como Wólfram se sentía justo ahora.

Se acercó a su novio y a su hija para compartir el abrazo. Quería compartir con ellos este momento, esta pequeña felicidad con su familia.

Después de aquel momento ambos fueron felicitados por los demás miembros que les acompañaban en el comedor.

La noticia recorrió el reino entero como la pólvora en cuestión de días. Incluso en países aliados (y los que no eran también) se llegó a conocer sobre su relación.

Wólfram esboza una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordar los acontecimientos de dos meses atrás. Aún le parece un sueño hermoso del cual teme despertar en una cruda realidad.

No pude evitar tener miedo, sentir que toda esa felicidad es irreal. Que todo se desvanecerá en un parpadeo y que jamás podrá recuperarlo. No quiere ser negativo, sabe que nada gana con preocuparse, con temer; sin embargo no puede evitarlo.

Lleva una de sus manos a su vientre y le acaricia con cariño. Su embarazo comienza a notarse y aún no se lo ha dicho a nadie en el castillo. Ni siquiera a Yuuri. A pesar de que no son demasiado apasionados (al menos no como le gustaría que fueran) ha evitado que Yuuri le toque de nuevo de esa forma y descubra el pequeño cambio en su cuerpo.

Sabe que no es la mejor elección y que debe hacerlo tarde o temprano. No puede seguir ocultando lo que será evidente con el paso de los meses.

¿Cómo decírselo?

Ha tenido oportunidades para decírselo pero siempre ha existido alguna interrupción que evita que lo haga, además Yuuri volvió a su mundo hace un par de semanas y recién volvió el día anterior.

Sumado a ello, se encuentra _eso_.

Los crecientes celos de Yuuri.

No va a negar que al principio fue halagador que el otro mostrase una faceta así, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, los celos de su pareja comenzaron a tornarse infundados y hasta exagerados. Siempre con los mismos reclamos.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, el día anterior habían tenido una discusión después de su regreso y Wólfram no tenía ganas de pelear de nuevo. Aún debía pensar cómo abordar el tema de su embarazo y encontrar alguna forma de que la posesividad de su pareja no se volviera mayor.

Los alfas eran por instinto, territoriales y posesivos con sus omegas. Esto se incrementaba con el periodo de gestación del omega.

-su excelencia- un guardia se acercó a él y le hizo una marcada reverencia. Wólfram apartó inmediatamente la mano de su vientre al verle.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó intuyendo lo que el hombre le diría a continuación.

-aquí tiene el reporte de lo que su majestad ha hecho desde ayer- el hombre que poseía una naturaleza beta le entregó unos papeles.

Wólfram los tomó sin dudarlo. A pesar de que estuviera molesto con su pareja no iba a dejar de saber cualquier movimiento que este hiciera. Era su deber conocer todas las actividades que el otro realizaba mientras no se encontraba cerca. Revisó los papeles y les dio una hojeada.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó sin despegar su vista de las hojas.

-se encontraba hace unos minutos en su oficina firmando documentos-

-entiendo- bajo los documentos y observó al hombre que le miraba expectante, por supuesto, él iba a querer su pago –muchas gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda- Wólfram esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas, la que sabía era irresistible y capaz de derretir a cualquiera. El hombre sonrió de inmediato satisfecho con ello. Wólfram lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que siempre pedía eso como una muestra de pago por su labor de espionaje hacia las actividades del rey.

-¡Wólfram!- se escuchó una tercera voz acercándose con prisa. Wólfram soltó un suspiro cansado cuando esta llegó a sus oídos. Esperaba no tener una nueva discusión con su pareja.

El rubio doblo sin cuidado las hojas que momentos antes le fueron entregadas y las metió dentro del bolsillo de su saco. Pronto tendrá que usar ropa más grande, la que usualmente vestía comenzaba a quedarle justa en la cintura.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuri?- se giró para ver al alfa pelinegro quien venía con una clara molestia en el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- se acercó hasta quedar frente a él a un par de pasos de distancia. Lucía ligeramente irritado.

El guardia por su parte realizo una pequeña reverencia dedicada al rey. El saludo fue ignorado totalmente, el gobernante estaba más enfocado en mirar a su pareja que al propio beta.

-no estoy haciendo nada malo- contesto intentando mantenerse sereno -¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-

-te estaba buscando- contestó sin ocultar su molestia –vi que le sonreíste-

-puedes retirarte- ordenó al soldado intuyendo a donde iba la plática, no quería inmiscuir al beta en ese asunto.

El hombre dio un saludo antes de marcharse curioso por la discusión que la pareja real llevaba a cabo.

-contéstame, Wólfram ¿Qué hacías con él?-

-ya te lo dije no hacía nada malo- arrugo ligeramente su entrecejo en una expresión de molestia –últimamente desconfías demasiado de mí, no tienes que hacerlo ¿Acaso te he dado motivos para ello?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-le estabas sonriendo- insistió –y has estado evitándome-

-no lo he hecho, estoy frente a ti ahora-

-no ahora, cuando intento acercarme a ti de _esa_ forma- sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojizas –no me dejas tocarte de _esa_ forma…-

-no es así-

-Sí lo es- respondió enseguida –me evitas cuando lo hago, sobre todo cuando intento tocarte esta zona- toca su propio vientre –además, escondes la marca…- esbozó una ligera mueca de desagrado, esa situación no le gustaba, su lado alfa se sentía a disgusto con ello –aunque no es algo agradable de ver una mordida en el cuello, pero se supone que es algo normal en este mundo ya que somos pareja ¿No es así?-

Wólfram llevó su mano hasta su cuello, por debajo de su nuca y cubrió esa zona con esta –ya te lo he explicado muchas veces- aclaró evitando su mirada –es mejor si esperamos un poco para dar a conocer al resto sobre eso…-

-¿Acaso no quieres que alguien la vea?- preguntó aún molesto -¿Es por eso?-

-claro que no- comenzó a sentirse más irritado –sabes muy bien que además de ti nadie puede tocarme y yo no me siento atraído a nadie que no seas tú-

-en ese caso, no entiendo porque actúas así- comentó soltando un suspiro cansado –dímelo Wólf-

-está bien- acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomó las manos del rey entre las suyas -¿Quieres saber qué es lo que está sucediendo?- le miro directamente a los ojos, el pelinegro asintió curioso - Te han explicado acerca de los alfas, los betas y los omegas ¿Cierto?- obtuvo otro asentimiento por parte del otro –¿Sabes lo que sucede cuándo un alfa y un omega copulan?-

Yuuri enrojeció un poco ante la palabra y sus recuerdos de él y su pareja en esa situación –cuando un alfa y un omega están juntos…el alfa anuda en el interior del omega…- le causaba vergüenza decirlo en pleno pasillo.

Wólfram asintió a sus palabras -¿Qué sucede después? ¿Qué pasa cuando un omega esta en celo y copula con un alfa?-

Yuuri trato de hacer memoria sobre las cortas lecciones que obtuvo de Conrad y Günter acerca de ello. "Embarazo" no estaba muy seguro si lo que estaba en su mente era lo mismo que el otro quería decir.

Ante el silencio del alfa, el rubio decidió proseguir –hace 3 meses, cuando esto sucedió…- se avergonzó ante el recuerdo y bajó su mirada encontrando sus manos sujetando las ajenas -…yo estaba en celo…- su tono de voz resultó ser más bajo de lo que pensó –…tú y yo…sabes lo que ocurrió y me marcaste, se supone que mi celo debería aparecer pronto en esta época ya que ocurre cada tres meses, sin embargo, no ha ocurrido ¿Sabes por qué?-

Los ojos del rey de los demonios se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse del significado de sus palabras -¿Eso quiere decir qué…- miró incrédulo al rubio esperando alguna señal de mentira o de broma; sin embargo, el sonrojado rostro de su pareja sólo pudo confirmar la evidente realidad.

-Si…- respondió con la mirada baja –estoy esperando un bebé-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	11. Chapter 11

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los ojos del rey de los demonios se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse del significado de sus palabras -¿Eso quiere decir qué…- miró incrédulo al rubio esperando alguna señal de mentira o de broma; sin embargo, el sonrojado rostro de su pareja sólo pudo confirmar la evidente realidad.

-Si…- respondió con la mirada baja –estoy esperando un bebé-

Yuuri permaneció inmóvil sin apartar la mirada de su pareja; su mente procesaba las palabras que momentos atrás fueron dichas. El silencio que siguió a ellas se volvió incomodo e increíblemente tenso. Entendía que en este mundo era posible que algo tan inverosímil ocurriera y fuese una realidad habitual para los habitantes de aquel reino. Sin embargo, al provenir de un mundo ajeno a todo ello le costaba asimilar del todo aquello. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando lo supo, ellos iban a ser padres….otra vez.

Yuuri amaba a Greta, era su preciada hija y en su mente siempre permanecería como la tierna y dulce niña que era ahora; incluso si esta envejecía o formaba su propia familia, seguiría siéndolo para siempre en su memoria. Pero, esto era algo un poco diferente. Él intentaba ser un buen padre para su hija, pero ella era una niña grande que no requería tantos cuidados y atenciones como un recién nacido lo haría. Este nuevo hijo sería criado desde un inicio por ellos, sería un pequeño ser engendrado biológicamente por ambos y eso le añadía una responsabilidad aún mayor.

Se sintió nervioso, demasiado y también ligeramente emocionado. Yuuri consideraba que aún era joven para ello, pero considerando que ya era padre de Greta entonces un nuevo hijo no sería un problema. Ambos podrían hacerlo, tanto él como Wólfram. Lo educarían juntos, como una pareja y una familia de verdad.

El rey de los demonios prestó entonces atención al rubio. Su rostro demostraba ligera decepción y, de alguna extraña forma, Yuuri podía sentir el miedo transmitido del otro. Se decidió y, pensando en sus palabras se atrevió a romper el silencio que les había envuelto tras la noticia. Sin embargo, fue Wólfram quién tomó la palabra manteniendo su mirada en las manos que mantenían unidas.

-se que no lo esperabas, así que no tienes que forzarte- el rey le observó soltar un suspiro decepcionado y apartar sus manos de las suyas- pensé que tarde o temprano terminarías enterándote ya que comenzará a notarse aún más- Wólfram llevo sus manos a su vientre acariciándolo con cuidado –no quería que te dieras cuenta aún es por eso que evitaba que me tocaras, es por esto también que decidí ocultar la marca de mi cuello, si alguien la viera podría suponer que me encontraba en estado y quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo- se quedo en silencio durante algunos segundos con la mirada baja –me gustaría que estés conmigo en su crecimiento, que podamos ser para este pequeño una familia unida…que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos y….quizá en un futuro darle más hermanos a Greta y a este bebé- esbozó una tenue sonrisa con las mejillas teñidas de rosa –eso me gustaría mucho-

-Wólfram….- el pelinegro estaba un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de igual ligeramente feliz –no esperaba que esto sucediera, aunque me dijeran que esto podría ocurrir, en mi mundo esto no es algo común…- dio un par de pasos y colocó sus manos sobre las del otro que se mantenían sujetando su vientre –lo que quiero decir es que, a pesar de todo, no podemos devolver a ningún sitio a este bebé y aunque no sé nada sobre ellos, aprenderé y lo amaré tanto como amo a Greta y a ti- le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa –voy a cuidarlos y me esforzaré por ser un mejor padre para ellos y una mejor pareja para ti- bajo su mirada a sus manos y ensanchó su sonrisa, a pesar de no esperarlo, se encontraba emocionado, quería ya tener al pequeño en sus brazos y brindarle todo el amor que un padre puede dar.

-Yuri..- la voz del rubio se escuchó entrecortada, se sentía aliviado, feliz y realmente emocionado al tener el apoyo y aceptación de su alfa, sumado a esto, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel a causa del embarazo -¿Estás seguro de esto?- parpadeó con fuerza intentando contener sus lágrimas

-lo estoy- respondió alzando su mirada y limpiando con sus dedos algunas lagrimas que escurrían por las mejillas de su amado -¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- le dedicó una sonrisa cálida para después rodearle con sus brazos –daré lo mejor de mi así que por favor ten paciencia conmigo-

Wólfram asintió levemente con la cabeza y se aferró con fuerza a su novio, con Yuuri a su lado se sentía seguro, tranquilo y sobre todo amado. Era algo increíble y sumamente maravilloso.

Permanecieron unos momentos en esa posición, olvidándose de que se encontraban a la vista de todos en una escena conmovedora y privada. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, pero esta vez no era incomodo, era relajante para ambos.

-espera- hablo de repente el monarca apartando del abrazo a su pareja y observándole directamente a los ojos –tenemos que casarnos- habló con seriedad –no estaría bien si nuestro bebé nace sin estar casados-

El rubio le observó de igual forma y luego sonrió levemente –dijiste que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma ¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo?-

Yuuri asintió convencido de ello y decidió tomar las manos ajenas –cásate conmigo…espera ¿Debo abofetearte de nuevo?- se percató de ese detalle –aunque también debería darte un anillo, en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas con música de fondo…- continuó con su semblante serio -¿Debo volver a proponértelo de alguna de esas formas?-

El omega sonrió divertido ante la seriedad del otro –ya me lo has pedido y ni siquiera has escuchado mi respuesta- comentó alegre –pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes pedírmelo de nuevo de la forma en que tú quieras, hasta entonces sabrás mi respuesta-

-¡Lo haré mejor la próxima vez!- comentó con determinación, Wólfram rio aún con diversión, su alfa sí que era lindo cuando se lo proponía.

Los días transcurrieron en completa paz después de aquel momento. El rey decidió entonces dejar el reino y volver a su mundo durante algunos días, alegando que había algo muy importante que debía hacer en su lugar de origen. Wólfram no protestó, tan sólo se sintió ligeramente triste por ello, sintiendo un gran vació en su interior cuando el alfa se marchó. Sabía que era a causa de la marca que les unía, aunque también era debido a su estado y a sus propios sentimientos.

Wólfram soltó un suspiro cansado, era de noche cuando decidió retirarse a la habitación que compartía con el rey. Una semana completa había pasado desde que Yuuri se marchó pero él sentía que mucho tiempo más transcurrió de aquel momento a la fecha. Se preguntó interiormente cuánto tiempo más le tomaría a su pareja volver a su lado. Le extrañaba demasiado, tanto que no creía soportar un día más.

Al llegar a su habitación decidió retirar su ropa de día, la cual tendría que dejar muy pronto debido al crecimiento de su vientre. Se colocó su camisón de tono rosa pálido, ese que usualmente vestía para dormir y se dirigió a la cama para poder descansar de aquel día tan agotador.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, intentando sentir a través del vínculo que lo unía a Yuuri las emociones que este tenía. Se sentía de alguna forma relajado el saber cómo se encontraba el otro de esta forma. Se concentró y pudo sentir alegría, tranquilidad e impaciencia. Arrugó el entrecejo preguntándose que era aquello que causaba en el alfa esas emociones. Era tarde y suponía que también lo sería en el mundo de dónde provenía el azabache.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Con quién?

Los celos comenzaron a atacarle como hace menos no lo hacían. ¿Era por culpa del embarazo? ¿Yuuri realmente sería tan tonto para engañarle?

No, no podía ser aquello. Es decir, estaban unidos de por vida debido a la marca que poseía. Su vínculo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa y no existía nada que pudiera romperlo.

Además, Yuuri le había asegurado que lo amaba y Wólfram le creía totalmente.

No existía ninguna razón para desconfiar de su pareja.

Giró su cuerpo en la cama, dejando su posición boca arriba para acomodarse de lado, pasando su mano por debajo de la almohada. Estaba pensando demasiado en cosas sin sentido. No debía dejarse dominar por los celos ahora que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

El leve chirrido de la puerta le alertó distrayendo sus pensamientos. Alguien había ingresado a la habitación sin llamar a esta primero. Su cuerpo se tenso por unos instantes pero se relajó enseguida al percatarse del aroma familiar que emanaba del recién llegado. Sin moverse de su posición, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y espero a que el otro le acompañase a su lado en la cama. Deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y ser reconfortado y mimado por ellos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado cansado para moverse, esperaría a que el otro se acercara y vería que acción realizaría con ello.

Escuchó el ruido del ropero abrirse, supuso que se encontraría cambiando su ropa para prepararse a dormir. Pocos minutos después los pasos que intentaron se sigilosos se aproximaron a la cama. El alfa ya se encontraba en la cama, moviendo las sabanas para recostarse bajo ellas y acercándose poco a poco al omega hasta quedar demasiado cerca de él. Wólfram sintió el brazo del pelinegro envolverle alrededor de la cintura y el cálido aliento del otro sobre su nuca. Yuuri ahora se encontraba detrás de su espalda demasiado cerca de él.

-tu manos está fría- comentó en un tono bajo de voz al sentir a través de la tela del camisón el frio que emanaba de esta. A pesar de ellos no pudo evitar sentirse relajado y protegido.

-lo siento- dijo en un susurro depositando un par de besos en la mejilla del blondo -¿Te he despertado?- repartió otro par de besos en la mejilla ajena.

El rubio negó con la cabeza –apenas me he acostado- giró su cuerpo en dirección al otro quedando frente a él –pensé que demorarías más tiempo en regresar- le dedicó una suave sonrisa a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación –te extrañé- admitió acortando la distancia entre sus rostros y depositando un pequeño beso sobre los labios contrarios.

-lo lamento- se disculpó de nuevo –tenía clases, prácticas y algunos asuntos que atender- tomó la mano de su pareja que se encontraba cerca y la besó con suavidad.

-¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó con curiosidad más que otra cosa. Quería saber a que se refería con ello.

-ya lo sabrás- sonrió –solo se paciente y no te molestes, no te he sido infiel, nunca lo sería, menos ahora que seremos padres….de nuevo-

-no estoy molesto- hizo un mohín avergonzado –confió en ti-

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Wólfram?- comentó en tono juguetón ganándose un leve golpe por parte del omega –estoy bromeando, sé que ya no eres el mismo celoso de antes, aunque a veces el extraño no escucharte gritar "Enclencle infiel"-esbozó una media sonrisa atrayendo más cerca el cuerpo del rubio por la cintura.

-¿Quieres que lo grite de nuevo?- preguntó con el mismo tono juguetón.

-no- respondió sincero –porque no te sería infiel, ni siquiera lo fui siendo prometidos, menos lo seré ahora- se atrevió a acariciar el vientre del otro –no había notado que ha crecido tanto-

-más vale que no lo seas- asintió sonriente –es natural que crezca, la ropa ya no me queda bien…- comentó con pesar y un suspiro de resignación -¿Crees que me estoy poniendo muy gordo?-

Yuuri se sintió nervioso ante la pregunta, a pesar de no tener experiencia en ello intuía que debía responder con cuidado a esa pregunta. Aun más por la penetrante y fija mirada que su pareja le dedicaba en la oscuridad esperando su respuesta.

-¿Yuuri?- le llamó después de obtener unos segundos de silencio por parte del alfa -¿De verdad crees que ya me veo gordo?- preguntó con indignación.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- se apresuró a negarlo –como dijiste es natural ya que el bebé está creciendo dentro de ti y…-

-entonces eso es un sí- arrugó el entrecejo apartándose del cuerpo del otro, se sentía ofendido de repente.

-¡No! Te he dicho que no, sólo es algo normal y lo sabes- comenzó a alarmarse y desesperarse por no encontrar una respuesta apropiada a lo que el otro planteaba.

-no quiero seguir escuchándote- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda de nuevo, se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se tapó completamente con las sábanas.

-¡Pero! ¡Wólfram!- intentó acercarse y tocarle, sin embargo el grito del otro le impidió moverse.

-¡No te acerques!- alzó la voz bastante molesto, El rey de los demonios no sabía qué hacer ahora, no podría dormir si su pareja se encontraba en ese estado y más sin entender cuál era la gravedad del asunto.

Un sollozo se dejó escuchar ante el silencio incomodo y pesado que se formó.

-Wólf ¿Estas llorando?- se atrevió a preguntar temiendo otro grito por parte de su pareja. No hubo más que sollozos. Yuuri soltó un suspiro cansado y se atrevió a acercarse a pesar de los riesgos y retirar las sábanas que cubrían al rubio –Wolf, lo siento- se disculpo sin saber el porqué lo hacía realmente, solo lo hizo para apaciguar el malestar del otro.

Yuuri podía sentir en el ambiente un extraño malestar y tristeza.

¿Eran esos los sentimientos de su pareja?

Le envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos esperando no ser golpeado.

-Yuuri…- el blondo giró su cuerpo de nuevo, apegándose al pecho del otro y aspirando el aroma del alfa –lo siento…- comentó en un susurro muy imperceptible. Últimamente se sentía muy emotivo y vulnerable a sus emociones.

-está bien- acaricio los rubios cabellos con sumo cuidado -¿Quieres dormir? Mi madre me dijo que el embarazo causa muchos cambios emocionales y cansancio- obtuvo un leve asentimiento por parte del rubio –bien, buenas noches- cerró los ojos cansado –hueles muy bien….- comentó un poco adormilado. Era relajante estar con su pareja, se sentía bien y el aroma que emanaba de este era embriagante y realmente dulce.

Se sentía feliz de volver de nuevo ahí, al lado de su prometido.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, esta vez siendo cómodo y relajante y llevando a la pareja al mundo de sueños.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La noticia del embarazo del omega del rey se esparció como pólvora alrededor del reino. Comenzó por simples rumores y en cuestión de días la noticia llenó los pasillos y lugares aledaños al palacio, no existía nadie que no mencionara el repentino hecho o quien mandara sus felicitaciones a la pareja real.

Y todo sucedió porque las sirvientas escucharon la discusión que el rey sostuvo con su omega en pleno pasillo. Todos se encontraban felices por ello y pensando en la posibilidad casi certera de una futura boda real.

Murata se sentía inquieto, tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que rondaba su mente desde hace algún tiempo.

Desde que se enteró del embarazo del ahora novio del rey su vida había cambiado de una forma extraña. El suceso lo tenía desconcertado, molesto en cierta forma y perdido emocionalmente.

En una parte, se sentía feliz por su amigo, finalmente había dejado de lado su negación y, ahora era feliz al lado de la persona que amaba y a la cual estaba destinado. Murata pensaba que eso era grandioso, desde un principio supuso que ambos terminarían de esa forma y le alegraba demasiado verles felices a pesar de todo. Incluso, la noticia del embarazo le hubiera alegrado en igual medida si la hubiera recibido al mismo tiempo que el resto de los habitantes del palacio y no en propia boca del primer rey.

El pelinegro aún recuerda el shock que le causaron las palabras del espíritu que se suponía era su alma gemela.

 _-¡No te acerques!- alzó la voz y al instante el de cabello rubio se detuvo -¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero que sigas acercándote a mí!- cerró los ojos apretando sus puños con fuerza en su lugar -¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!-_

 _Murata no pudo verlo, pero si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de cuan dolida lucía la mirada del rubio ante sus palabras –me verás más seguido de lo que crees- dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo frente al otro._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- Murata abrió sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que el rubio había llegado tan cerca de él -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le contemplo con una clara duda._

 _Shinou esbozó una amplia sonrisa levantando los brazos, rodeó con estos el cuerpo del pelinegro con todo el cuidado que podría tener –aún si llegara a olvidarte, yo siempre voy a encontrarte- habló acercando sus labios a la oreja del omega de lentes –y eso es porque dentro de muy poco estaré contigo; gracias a mi descendiente y al actual rey volveré a nacer-_

Shinou siempre había sido astuto, tanto que llegaba a parecerle molesto. Pero esto definitivamente superaba el límite.

No podía aún creer que el infante que Lord Von Bielefeld llevaba en su vientre tendría la misma alma de aquel molesto rey.

Murata quería gritar, golpear o romper algo.

El sentimiento de irritación y desesperación gobernaban en él desde entonces y era por ello que había decidido ignorar al omega rubio y evitarlo a toda costa. Sabía que este no tenía la culpa, sin embargo no podía evitar repelerle. A la vez, no podía retener sus ansias de saber el estado del omega blondo, muy dentro de sí, quería que el bebé gozara de excelente salud y estar al tanto de él. A veces preguntaba a su amigo Shibuya, otras tantas a la servidumbre del castillo.

Se odiaba por estar pendiente de ello. ¿Acaso era porque se trataba de su pareja destinada?

Se negó a creerlo. No podía aceptarlo de ninguna forma, más cuando ya tenía a alguien. Murata quería al hermano de su amigo, era perfecto para él y le hacía feliz.

Además, aunque Shinou volviera a nacer en ese recién nacido, la diferencia de edad sería incomoda. Al menos para él.

El pelinegro soltó un jadeo cuando sintió las manos ajenas recorrer su torso desnudo. Había olvidado por unos instantes el lugar dónde ahora se encontraba. Desde hace poco había regresado a la tierra y se había tomado un tiempo para estar a solas con quien era su pareja.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el alfa pelinegro que se encontraba encima de él, con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos –Si no te sientes bien, podemos dejarlo para otro momento- habló comprensivo deteniendo toda acción.

-estoy bien- afirmó alzando sus manos y sujetando el rostro del otro con estas, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en los ojos del otro –continúa, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos- le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta antes de juntar sus labios con los ajenos.

Este era un momento especial, Murata se sintió avergonzado de distraerse y pensar en cosas que no debía mientras se encontraba al lado de Shouri. Especialmente en un momento tan íntimo.

Murata se apartó del beso que lo unía al alfa al sentir como los dedos de este se colaban traviesos dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior. Acariciando con estas su miembro que comenzaba poco a poco a despertar.

Decidió olvidar todo y concentrarse en las sensaciones que le producía el toque del alfa en su cuerpo. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que tenían intimidad.

Las caricias aumentaron, sus cuerpos se unieron entre besos y suaves susurros de palabras de amor; llegando a convertirse en uno. Se sentía bien, le gustaba sentirse deseado y amado por esta persona que le enamoraba con dulces susurros, suaves caricias y muestras de amor. Era perfecto y en definitiva lo que él quería. Lo que buscaba.

Sintió los labios del alfa cerca de su cuello, por debajo de su nuca. El cálido aliento que emanaba de estos le advirtió la próxima acción que el otro planeaba realizar. A pesar del placer que sentía siendo penetrado por el alfa, su parte racional se negaba a dejar que aquello sucediera.

-no…- jadeo débilmente...- n…no lo hagas...po..por favor..- se atrevió a girar su rostro para observar al hombre –lo prometiste…- suplicó con su mirar y derramando un par de lágrimas; esperando que el lado racional del alfa recordara aquello.

Shouri había prometido no marcarlo hasta que fuera mayor de edad en ese mundo. Después de todo, Murata; a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un menor legalmente.

El omega pelinegro notó el gesto de frustración del alfa. Esa parte primitiva de su ser habái tomado el control de él, podía percatarse de ello al ver sus ojos que eran similares a los de un carnívoro a punto de demorar a su presa. Además las orejas del mayor, junto a su cola se habían hecho presentes durante el acto. Murata estaba seguro que las suyas también eran visibles a este punto; más porque, era casi un hecho que su celo estaba cerca de llegar en cuestión de días.

El instinto, en ocasiones se volvía más fuerte que la razón.

Murata; en ese momento, pudo sentir como los colmillos que brotaron del alfa se clavaron en su piel.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta es la primera parte del final que estará dividido en dos.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Wólfram sonrió enternecido ante la imagen que representaba su pequeña hija. Desde que la noticia de su embarazo se esparció por todos los rincones del mundo, la menor se había encargado de pasar mucho tiempo a su lado. Todos parecían felices con ello, pero la princesa parecía en especial emocionada por convertirse en una hermana mayor.

El rubio jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que ella se pusiera celosa sobre la presencia del nuevo bebé. Confiaba en la madurez de su hija y en que se alegraría por la noticia. Greta sería una excelente hermana mayor.

Acercó su mano a los cabellos rizados de la menor y los acarició con cuidado. La niña había adquirido, desde enterarse de la noticia, esa costumbre de pegar su oído a su vientre. Ella afirmaba querer escuchar al nuevo integrante de la familia y demostrarle todo el amor que ya le tenía. Era algo realmente enternecedor.

-Voy a cuidarte mucho cuando nazcas- afirmaba con verdadero cariño la castaña –así que por favor crece sano dentro de papá Wolf-

-serás la mejor hermana mayor- comentó con una amplia sonrisa –confió en ti para que lo cuides-

-¡Greta se esforzará en ser la mejor hermana!- los brazos de la niña rodearon la cintura del rubio con todo el cuidado que podía. Se sentía muy bien estar cerca de su padre.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Wólfram continúo con las caricias en la cabeza de la menor. Adoraba pasar su tiempo con ella y; había notado desde que empezó su etapa de gestación, que la niña se había vuelto más cercana a él que antes. No le molestaba en absoluto; al contrario, le era bastante agradable. Aunque el rubio se preguntó si aquello podría deberse a las feromonas maternas que su cuerpo liberaba desde entonces.

El omega guió su vista a la ventana, la noche había caído en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debía arropar a su pequeña y volver a la habitación que compartía con su pareja.

-Greta ya es hora de dormir- dijo con suavidad en su voz –desde hace un rato debías hacerlo-

-solo un poco más- la menor se aferró a su cintura -¿Si? Debo darle las buenas noches a mi hermanito- llevó su mano al vientre acariciándole con cariño –buenas noches bebé, deja que papá Wolf duerma- depositó un pequeño beso sobre el apenas visible bulto -Sé un buen niño-

-mañana podrás volver a hablarle, le gusta escucharte-

-Si- la niña se apartó sin querer hacerlo -¿Tengo que dormir ahora?- preguntó en un mohín mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas en la cama. Tanto padre como hija se encontraban desde hace un largo rato en la habitación que correspondía a la menor. Ella vestía ya su pijama amarillo de manga larga que le llegaba casi por la altura de sus tobillos. Se encontraba preparada para viajar al mundo de los sueños; no obstante, decidió entretener un poco más al rubio debido a que su otro padre le pidió ayuda para prepararle una sorpresa al omega. Ella sin duda había accedido. No tenía idea de que podría ser esa sorpresa, pero Yuuri le había asegurado que se lo informaría por la mañana.

-por supuesto que debes - afirmó con falsa seriedad el rubio, quien se incorporó de la cama –ahora a dormir- observó a la niña recostarse con lentitud y acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Una vez que estuvo recostada, tomó las cobijas y las subió cubriendo con estas el cuerpo de su hija –buenas noches- se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la niña.

-buenas noches- respondió ella con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos. Esperaba que Yuuri tuviera lista esa sorpresa para Wólfram –me pregunto que será…- dijo casi en un susurro comenzando a sentir la pesadez en sus ojos.

Esa noche, Greta tendría un sueño feliz con su familia y el nuevo integrante de ella.

Wólfram esperó un poco más antes de retirarse de aquella habitación. Apagó las velas que la iluminaban y se encaminó a su propio cuarto. Estaba cansado, sólo quería llegar a su cama, recostarse al lado de Yuuri y sentir las caricias que su alfa le brindaba cada noche. Sí, eso sería fantástico en esos momentos. Aunque no estaba del todo convencido de que podría hacerlo esa noche, Yuuri parecía sobre emocionado por algo. Podría sentirlo a través de su lazo, estaba tramando algo y la idea de llevarlo a cabo le causaba furor al alfa. Era realmente increíble cómo podría saber ese tipo de cosas a través del vinculo que habían formado.

Una corriente de aire le causo un escalofrió, la temperatura había descendido gradualmente y debía llegar pronto a su destino. Con paso presuroso se encaminó a sus aposentos y se abrazó a sí mismo; entre más rápido lo hiciera, más pronto podría descansar y calentar su cuerpo bajo las cobijas. Incluso, se pegaría al cuerpo de su pareja para elevar su temperatura corporal.

Arribó a su destino después de una caminata que se le antojó veloz debido al frio ambiente que gobernaba el castillo a esas horas de la noche. El invierno había comenzado recientemente y se dejaba apreciar en cada uno de sus aspectos. La nieve aún no caía pero Wólfram estaba seguro de que pronto lo haría.

Detuvo su andar frente a la puerta que dividía el frío pasillo y su habitación. Suspiró y abrió la puerta enfocando su vista inmediata en la figura que esperaba dentro. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los ajenos que denotaban alegría y cierta emoción; además había expectación y nerviosismo en ellos. Podía notarlo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- parpadeó un par de veces confuso de aquel detalle que había sido cuidadosamente preparado para la ocasión. Wólfram ingresó completamente a la habitación cerrando detrás de sí la puerta y dando sólo un par de pasos en dirección al alfa.

-¿Una sorpresa?- el pelinegro se incorporo de la cama donde recientemente se encontraba sentado y se acercó con calma a su pareja, le pelinegro aún vestía con la ropa que había usado durante ese día, que consistía en su típica vestimenta de color negro –pensé en muchas cosas pero creo que esto es algo más intimo, además, quería que solo fuera entre tú y yo…- admitió con un tenue rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, rascó una de estas con el dedo índice con nerviosismo -¿No te agrada?- miró directamente el rostro del rubio con cierto temor, le había costado mucho trabajo (y vergüenza también) preparar aquella sorpresa.

Y es que él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Es decir, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ser romántico o detallista. Tuvo que acudir a internet debido a la poca creatividad que su mente poseía a la hora de idear alguna cosa de ese estilo. Esa era una de las razones por la cual volvió a su mundo durante algunos días. No podía pedir consejo a alguien dentro de las paredes del castillo por temor a una vergüenza mayor. Lo único que hizo que causo miradas curiosas sobre su persona, fue pedir a los sirvientes que le trajeran a la habitación todo aquello que necesitaría.

¿Acaso fue una mala idea estar bajo la luz de varias decenas de velas en la habitación? ¿Se equivocó en formar un corazón con pétalos de flores rojas su lecho?

No, estaba seguro de que eso estaba bien. Inicialmente tuvo la idea de una cena romántica bajo las estrellas pero con el reciente clima hacer aquello era imposible, al menos que deseara una hipotermia debido a ello.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante el silencio de su omega -¿Wólfram?- acercó su mano dudoso al rostro del otro, Wólfram había ocultado su rostro bajo el fleco de su cabello. No podía ser que en ese mundo fuera una ofensa o algo por el estilo ¿O sí?

Con temor alzo ligeramente el rostro del rubio notando, para su alivio que sólo estaba sonrojado.

-¿Por qué has preparado algo como esto?- cuestionó con las mejillas coloradas –esto es….es decir…- buscó las palabras correctas para poder expresarse -….es tan intimo, tan romántico…- admitió con vergüenza. La sorpresa le agradaba y a la vez, le sorprendía viniendo de alguien como el otro.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó con cierto tinte de emoción en su voz –pensé que tenía que hacer algo como esto ya que es un día especial…- esbozó una sonrisa contento sin despegar su vista de la ajena -…sabes que soy bastante torpe, lento para entender muchas cosas, quizá no soy la pareja que tú mereces…- el blondo abrió su boca para interrumpirle en su discurso, pero un par de dedos de Yuuri sobre sus labios se detuvieron de hablar –a pesar de eso, yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ti y debo decirte esto antes de que el valor me abandone- tomó aire y se preparó para lo siguiente, se atrevió a sujetar ambas manos ajenas con las suyas –Wólfram, yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo si tú aceptaras casarte conmigo-

El omega de cabellos rubios abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras. De alguna forma, esperaba que las expresara, pero no esperaba que Yuuri soltara todo eso de improviso y con un rostro tan serio como ahora lo hacía. Esto era mucho mejor que sus fantasías, iba más allá de todo eso y le llenaba de un regocijo inmenso.

-¿Wólf?- el rey esperó impaciente su respuesta, tenía la certeza de que sería afirmativa pero todo podría pasar y no podía sentirse tranquilo hasta escucharlo de la boca del otro.

-Si- dijo casi en un susurro –acepto casarme contigo- le mostró una sonrisa de felicidad mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas. Se sentía demasiado dichoso, no tenía forma de expresar todos esos sentimientos que bullían dentro de él.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con evidente emoción –me esforzaré en ser un buen esposo- acortó la distancia entre ambos y le rodeo con sus brazos –por eso, quédate a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas-

-nuestras vidas serán largas…- comentó el blondo correspondiendo el abrazo y aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno -¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?-

-nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida- acarició los cabellos rizados del omega sin apartarse ni un centímetro de él.

-eres un enclenque…- mencionó con cariño en su voz disfrutando el momento.

-lo sé- admitió –lamento la demora…- sonrió para sí -¡Espera! ¡Casi lo olvido!- se separó abruptamente del abrazo para buscar algo en su bolsillo -¡Aquí esta!- festejo su hallazgo, un pequeño objeto que sostenía triunfante en su mano.

-¿Un anillo?- miró con curiosidad el pequeño objeto que el alfa sostenía en su mano -¿De dónde lo has sacado?- el rubio no recordaba haberlo visto antes entre las joyas que se encontraban entre los tesoros del rey.

-es costumbre en la tierra entregar un anillo a la persona con la que deseas casarte- comentó con una ligera sonrisa –este anillo pertenece a mi madre- tomó la mano izquierda de su pareja y lo colocó sobre su dedo anular –ella me lo dio- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –dice que cuando mi padre le pidió matrimonio lo hizo con este anillo, aunque mi padre no sabía la medida de su dedo terminó dándole uno que le quedaba un poco grande, mi madre lo aceptó y conservo a pesar de eso- la alianza de oro quedaba bien sobre el dedo del otro, como si hubiera sido hecho para él.

-Si es así, no puedo aceptarlo- admiró el anillo en su dedo –es algo importante ¿No? No puedo quedármelo- comenzó a deslizarlo por su dedo para sacarlo, pero fue detenido por el alfa.

-ella me lo dio- hablo antes de que lo devolviera –dijo que quería que tú lo tuvieras, que lo cuidaras por ella- acomodó el anillo en el dedo anular del otro devolviendo loa su posición anterior, antes de que el rubio intentara retirarlo –me matará si sabe que lo regresaste y se pondrá muy triste-

-¿Puedo tenerlo en verdad?-

-Sí, es lo que ella desea- asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

-lo cuidaré muy bien- esbozó una ligera sonrisa –ella es muy amable- admitió avergonzado por la situación -¿Hablaste con ella sobre esto?-

-Si…un poco- se sonrojo al recordar el interrogatorio de su madre y toda la emoción que tenía debido al tema –aunque no le mencione esto…- descendió su mano hasta el vientre del blondo –pensé en que sería bueno decirle cuando venga a la boda…- comenzó a imaginar la reacción de sus padres ante la noticia. Yuuri estaba seguro de que su madre se emocionaría demasiado y su padre, no estaba seguro de su reacción ante ello.

-entonces deberíamos fijar una fecha- interrumpió sus pensamientos –podría ser en un par de meses, antes de su nacimiento- colocó su mano sobre la del otro que reposaba en su pequeño vientre.

-Sí, me parece bien- bajo su mirada observando el vientre de su pareja –es increíble…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

\- hace unos meses, esta situación jamás pasó por mi mente y ahora, realmente me siento muy feliz- sonrió ampliamente alzando su mirada a la de su prometido –gracias Wólfram-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-por ser tan perseverante y paciente- acercó su rostro al ajeno quedando a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios con los suyos –gracias por hacerme feliz, por darme una familia y por amarme- con un suave roce toco los labios ajenos.

-harás que llore…- cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y deslizarse por sus mejillas, sintió el suave toque en sus labios -…yo también soy muy feliz…- mencionó en un susurro –te amo Yuuri…- lo amaba tanto que apenas podía contener tanta alegría en su ser.

-yo también, te amo- se atrevió a juntar de nuevo sus labios en un beso más duradero, mas demandante.

Los labios de Wólfram se abrieron dejando pasar a la lengua ajena que incursionaba sobre la cavidad bucal del blondo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon entre si hasta que ambos sintieron la necesidad de respirar. Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, con un hilillo de saliva vinculándoles. Sus ojos se fijaron en los contrarios sin perder ni un solo detalle del rostro de su pareja.

-¿Podemos?- se aventuró a preguntar el pelinegro, estaba ansioso, completamente deseoso de fundir su cuerpo con el ajeno. Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la última vez que ambos tuvieron un momento de intimidad. Algo dentro de sí le pedía insistentemente tocar a su pareja y llevarlo al más elevado placer.

Por su parte, Wólfram sintió sus mejillas arder, sabía que el alfa tenía deseos de hacerlo. Desde hace días el contacto entre ambos se había hecho menos frecuente, no es que no deseara a su pareja, simplemente se avergonzaba de su cuerpo al adquirir más masa corporal. Wólfram había subido de peso y era visiblemente obvio aquello si se encontraba desnudo, era por esa razón que se negaba a algo más que besos por parte del gobernante de Shin Makoku. Sin embargo, hoy era un día especial. En verdad deseaba entregarse al otro de una manera carnal y pasional.

Estaría bien que le tocara ¿Verdad?

Yuuri no se reiría de su peso extra…

-si…- asintió con una gran vergüenza, tenía que confiar en su futuro esposo.

Un nuevo beso fue iniciado por parte del pelinegro, llevándose con este sus inseguridades.

Prontamente, cualquier pensamiento fue olvidado de su mente, las manos ajenas le tocaban con delicadeza, con tanto amor que creía enloquecer. Yuuri en ningún momento hizo mención de los cambios que en su cuerpo se habían presentado y eso le alivio. Se permitió disfrutar del acto sin angustias o preocupaciones.

Las velas que iluminaban la habitación fueron consumidas poco a poco.

Los amantes consumaron su amor y se fundieron en un solo ser aquella noche de invierno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _-puedes irte tranquilo Yuuri, este bebé aún no nacerá- comentó el omega de cabello rubio acariciando su crecido vientre, en su mano un brillante anillo de boda lucia orgulloso –estaremos esperando tu regreso-_

Yuuri recordó las palabras de su esposo y se maldijo interiormente por creer en ellas. Sólo se había marchado algunos días a la tierra, procurando no demorar demasiado para volver al lado de su pareja. Nunca debió irse.

Wólfram había dado a luz el día anterior a su hijo y él no estuvo ahí para verlo, para acompañarle.

¡¿Qué clase de padre y esposo era?!

Se suponía que el bebé aún no debía nacer. Yuuri regresaría para verle por primera vez antes de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, el infante había decidido adelantarse a sus planes.

Yuuri se sentía frustrado, enojado, arrepentido y completamente triste de haber perdido ese momento. De no haber acompañado a su esposo cuando le necesitaba.

-¡Su majestad!- Conrad corría detrás de él con un semblante preocupado –le recuerdo que debe tener cuidado al ingresar a la habitación-

-es Yuuri, somos cuñados y tú me pusiste el nombre- respondió caminando con paso acelerado -¿Por qué debo tener cuidado?- cuestionó mirándole de reojo, realmente no había prestado atención a sus palabras desde hace un rato.

Yuuri recién había regresado a esas tierras a través del baño que era de su uso exclusivo. Ni loco volvería a través del agua congelada de la fuente o de algún río o lago cercano. El pelinegro sonrió y esperó ver con ansias a su esposo y su enorme barriga, pero solo se había encontrado con el hombre de cabello castaño. De inmediato supo que algo sucedía al no ver a su pareja cerca. Conrad le había contado que, recientemente, el blondo había dado a luz y Yuuri casi se desmaya por la noticia. Después de esas palabras, no le prestó verdadera atención, su mente sólo se concentró en llegar a dónde su esposo se encontraba. Tenía que verlo, reconfortarlo, mimarlo y conocer a su pequeño bebé (porque Yuuri estaba completamente seguro de que era un varón).

-¿Günter no se lo mencionó?- el hombre le observó con preocupación –hay un detalle que usted debe tener en cuenta antes de ingresar a su habitación-

-¿Qué es?- bajo la velocidad de sus pasos hasta detenerse y girarse a ver al hermano de su esposo –no estoy entendiendo nada Conrad- ambos hombres se encontraban en el pasillo principal que conducía a los aposentos de la pareja real.

-ahí dentro encontrará a Wólfram un poco…diferente…- pensó en la forma más apropiada de decirlo –debe entrar con extrema cautela y no espantarlo o de lo contrario él podría volverse un poco….muy agresivo…-

Yuuri alzó una de sus cejas, en verdad no entendía nada de lo que el otro mencionaba –Wólfram no es un animal- mencionó –estás hablando como si fuera uno que me atacará si se siente amenazado- la cara que su cuñado le mostró causo un escalofrió en su ser –no lo es ¿Cierto?-

-yo no puedo acompañarlo a partir de aquí, nadie puede ingresar a esta zona además de usted- desvió el tema y su mirada del rey –por favor tenga cuidado- el hombre se alejó de inmediato retrocediendo sus pasos –si necesita algo estaré cerca-

-¿Conrad?- le miró con interrogación en su rostro, pero preguntaría después todos los detalles, debía ver a su esposo ahora.

El gobernante se giró y retomó su andar hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación unos metros más adelante. Sintió una extraña aura provenir de ese lugar. No le prestó atención, soltó un suspiro, acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta y se decidió a abrirla con cautela. Asomó su rostro para mirar dentro de la estancia, visualizando un bulto de cobijas en medio de la cama. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó a paso lento acercándose a esa zona en particular.

-Wólfram- llamó a su esposo con un tono de voz normal, se sentía nervioso por lo que encontraría debajo de todo eso –Wólfram- repitió su nombre pero un gruñido animal le hizo detener sus pasos.

¿Había un animal en la habitación?

Se paralizó de sólo pensarlo. Si era así no podía creer que nadie hiciera algo para proteger a su esposo e hijo. Se alarmó al darse cuenta del riesgo que representaba un animal dentro del lugar. Wólfram estaría débil y el recién nacido sería una carnada perfecta. Con verdadero pánico se acercó de forma apresurada a la cama para comprobar que los dos estuvieran bien. Retiró las cobijas que cubrían el bulto debajo de estas y, con horror descubrió lo que se refugiaba en ellas.

Un lobo de color blanco le miraba retadoramente mientras mostraba sus colmillos. El animal soltó un gruñido en advertencia clara de que debía alejarse. A pesar de ello, Yuuri no se movió de su sitio.

El animal no se movió de su lugar, tan solo mantenía la amenaza quedandose en la misma posición recostada y con la cabeza levantada en dirección al pelinegro. El rey balbuceó aterrado, ninguna palabra o sonido salía de su boca. Quería gritar y salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con su mente.

Un sonido más llamó su atención y de inmediato supo de qué se trataba. Cerca del cuerpo del lobo albino se encontraba un pequeño cachorro, este era de pelaje oscuro y lloraba mientras se arrastraba para acercarse más al mayor. Debido a que se trataba de un recién nacido, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus patas no podían sostener su frágil cuerpo aún.

-¿Wólfram?- incrédulo por lo que sus ojos veían, Yuuri se sintió en exceso sorprendido por su descubrimiento -¿Eres tú?-

El animal alzó sus orejas y prestó atención al recién llegado. Los colmillos fueron ocultados mientras permanecía su mirada fija en el humano. El lobo dio un par de lamidas a su cría y se levantó acercándose con lentitud al otro. A pesar del ligero miedo que Yuuri sentía no se movió de su sitio. Wólfram en su forma animal comenzó a olfatearle durante algunos instantes, lapso de tiempo que a Yuuri le pareció eterno.

El lobo soltó un llanto después de eso, acercándose a él y dándole caricias con su cabeza en la mano del rey. Se había vuelto sumiso después de reconocerle.

Con un poco de inseguridad Yuuri acercó su mano a la cabeza del lobo –lo lamento…- se atrevió a hablar –debí estar aquí antes, contigo y nuestro…cachorro…- no sabía si el termino estaba bien dicho debido a que ahora era uno pero ambos padres eran de apariencia humana.

Estaba realmente confundido con eso.

Observó de reojo a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en la cama, este comenzó a emitir sonidos que suponía eran llanto. De inmediato, Wólfram aún en su forma animal regresó con su cría para brindarle calor corporal con su cercanía.

Yuuri se acercó con cautela y se sentó muy cerca de ellos, tan sólo observándolos. La escena era un tanto irreal, pero aquí estaba él, admirando la extraña situación que ambos presentaban frente a sus ojos.

-así que, tendrá el cabello oscuro…- habló obteniendo una mirada por parte del lobo –me pregunto cómo lucirá teniendo forma humana…- observó con curiosidad especial al pequeño ser -¿Puedo…tocarlo?- preguntó con algo inseguridad.

No sabía si estaba bien que lo hiciera y tampoco sabía si perdería su mano o su brazo a manos de su esposo por atreverse a hacerlo sin su permiso. Observó de reojo a Wólfram y pudo ver un asentimiento por su parte. Se relajó y acercó su mano al cachorro para poder tocarlo.

Era suave y realmente cálido.

Algo en el interior de Yuuri se removió. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una ola de emociones y a causarle un tremendo mareo. Alejó su mano del cachorro y la llevó de inmediato a su frente. No entendía lo que sucedía, se sentía extraño y completamente mareado. De reojo observó como el lobo albino se acercaba a él. El hocico del animal tocó su mano transmitiéndole un extraño mensaje que pudo entender perfectamente.

 _Todo estará bien._

Yuuri cerró los ojos y fue entonces que perdió la noción de sí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

 **Al principio no pensé que hubiera alguien a quien le gustara esto, pero al ver la cantidad de lecturas y al leer sus bellos comentarios hace todo haya valido la pena.**

 **En verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Gracias a los lectores fantasmas y a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario. Gracias a:** **angel' -love** **y** **kaoryciel94**

 **Les recuerdo, como siempre, que no soy profesional y no soy buena escribiendo. Así que me disculpo por términos mal dichos o faltas de ortografía.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí la segunda parte del final.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Algo en el interior de Yuuri se removió. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una ola de emociones y a causarle un tremendo mareo. Alejó su mano del cachorro y la llevó de inmediato a su frente. No entendía lo que sucedía, se sentía extraño y completamente mareado. De reojo observó como el lobo albino se acercaba a él. El hocico del animal tocó su mano transmitiéndole un extraño mensaje que pudo entender perfectamente.

 _Todo estará bien._

Yuuri cerró los ojos y fue entonces que perdió la noción de sí.

La conciencia del rey demonio se mantuvo en un momentáneo trance mientras su cuerpo resplandecía bajo una luz blanquecina. Todo su ser comenzó a cambiar, a adquirir rasgos propios de un canino. Largos colmillos afilados sustituyeron los dientes de un humano. Cabello de color negro comenzó a brotar de su piel brindándole un pelaje abundante que cubrió lo que antes fuese de una persona.

El rey demonio ahora poseía la apariencia que le correspondía a su lado animal. Lentamente los ojos del lobo de pelaje oscuro se abrieron enfocando su vista en el otro ser que le miraba expectante. El lobo albino agacho su cabeza a la altura del otro y le brindo una caricia con su hocico.

 _Todo está bien._

 _Estamos juntos._

Quiso trasmitirle a través de la conexión que los unía que el cambio recién sufrido solo era una parte normal de su naturaleza primitiva.

Por las siguientes horas, la pareja real compartió ese momento tan íntimo junto al recién nacido. Tan sólo ellos, ajenos al resto del mundo. Sin preocupaciones.

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos pudo percatarse de que su pareja aún no abandonaba su naturaleza animal. Wólfram permanecía transformado en un lobo albino. Yuuri se preguntó cuál sería el motivo de ello. Su vista se desvió al pequeño ser que dormía plácidamente junto al omega. Era una escena por demás surrealista pero no por ello dejaba de ser hermosa ante sus ojos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Se sentía dichoso, completo y sumamente bendecido por tener al omega como esposo y por el nuevo ser que había ganado su corazón desde el primer instante en el que supo de su existencia.

Su estómago gruño repentinamente, recordándole que no había ingerido alimento desde hace varias horas. Llevó su mano a este y notó un pequeño detalle. Estaba completamente desnudo.

Alarmado por este hecho, se incorporó enseguida buscando las prendas con las que recordaba haber ingresado a la habitación. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fueron los pedazos de tela desgarrados y esparcidos alrededor de su lado de la cama.

-pero qu….- tomó un pedazo de tela negra admirándolo con confusión. No recordaba habérsela quitado y mucho menos recordaba haberla hecho jirones. Desconcertado por este hecho, decidió dejarlo de lado. Se acercó al ropero de madera y sacó otro juego de vestimenta. Se colocó las prendas en silencio y dio un vistazo a la cama dónde su cachorro y esposo aún dormían. Les dejaría dormir un poco más, aunque él no recordaba haberlos acompañado antes a hacerlo.

Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió asomando su cabeza primero hacia el pasillo, el cual se encontraba desierto. Abandonó la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta y encaminándose a la cocina, donde esperaba que hubiera algo de comer. Moría de hambre y también, le llevaría algo a Wólfram. Ambos necesitaban ingerir alimento.

-Conrad- visualizó al hombre de cabello castaño a la distancia y apresuró su paso para alcanzarle -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó con la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro.

-por supuesto- respondió con una ligera sonrisa -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-yo quería saber porque Wólfram permanece en esa forma- preguntó sin rodeos –es decir, nunca lo vi así y no entiendo porque ahora adquirió la apariencia de un lobo ¿Tú lo sabes? También me gustaría saber porque mi hijo tiene la misma….- le observó fijamente –no me molesta ni nada, sólo siento curiosidad por eso-

-¿Günter no se lo explicó?- el hombre mantuvo su sonrisa –no estoy muy familiarizado con todo lo que implica ser alfa u omega, pero creí que él le había enseñado sobre lo que sucedía después del parto- notó el nerviosismo del rey, era claro que había huido del alfa de cabello lila cuando intentó explicarle aquello. Conrad soltó un suspiro y continuó hablando –verá, usted sabe que tanto los alfas como los omega poseen una segunda naturaleza, cuando un omega da a luz su cuerpo permanece debilitado por algunos días y adquiere su forma animal para protegerse y proteger a su cría; como habrá notado, nadie puede entrar a su habitación sin el temor de recibir un ataque por parte de Wólfram- el rey asintió –sólo el alfa, su pareja, puede ingresar a la habitación que el omega considera su nido, al menos hasta que pasen algunos días y retome su forma humana, al igual que el recién nacido

-¿Entonces es temporal?

-por supuesto- afirmó convencido de ello –debe pasar alrededor de una semana hasta que vuelva a la normalidad; mientras tanto, sólo usted puede ingresar a la estancia

-¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera Greta puede entrar? Pero es nuestra hija también- pensó en la pequeña que antes se encontraba ansiosa por conocer a su hermanito.

La pequeña castaña se encontraría seguramente ansiosa por conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Pensó en ir a visitarla después de llevar alimento a su esposo.

-es recomendable que no lo haga hasta pasados unos días

-pero ¿Wólfram la atacaría?- su mirada notaba preocupación con respecto al tema. No se había planteado esa idea. Es decir, no podía concebirla en su mente ya que se trataba de su hija.

-es mejor esperar ¿No lo cree?- volvió a brindarle una sonrisa -¿a dónde se dirigía?- cambio el tema súbitamente. Retomó su andar a un costado del rey acompañándole a su destino.

-quería comer algo- respondió con el tema anterior rondando su mente –pensaba llevarle algo a Wólfram también… ¿Comida normal estará bien? Es decir, ahora tiene apariencia de un lobo pero no por eso debe dejar de comer lo normal…. ¿Cierto?- su mirada se enfocó en el hombre a su lado, estaba desorientado en este asunto.

Lamentaba mucho en estos momentos no haber escuchado a Günter.

-comida normal estará bien- sonrió ligeramente divertido por las reacciones del alfa –estoy seguro de que agradecerá lo que usted le ofrezca de comer

-no me hables de usted, me hace sentir viejo- sonrió un poco más relajado –entonces veamos que puedo llevar- comentó animado comentando cosas triviales en su camino a la cocina.

A pesar de morir de hambre, Yuuri decidió llevar su porción de comida junto a la de Wólfram a la habitación. Lo acompañaría o vería como hacerlo.

Pensó en la forma en que Wólfram podría ingerir alimento sin hacer uso de sus manos humanas. Al final, él mismo le ayudo y le dio de comer como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Yuuri pensó en que su esposo se molestaría con él por tratarlo como uno. Sin embargo, logró sorprenderse al notar lo contrario. Wólfram lucía agradecido, o al menos, esa fue la impresión que el alfa percibió.

Los días pasaron con calma dentro del castillo después de eso.

Los rayos del sol lograron colarse a través del enorme ventanal de la habitación real dando el anuncio de un nuevo día.

Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo con los ojos cerrados. Aún no deseaba levantarse, quería permanecer más tiempo junto a su pareja y su cachorro. Con su mano intentó palpar el suave pelaje de su esposo, era realmente esponjoso y suave. Era una sensación placentera al tacto acariciarle. Pero algo diferente podía sentirse en su toque. Era más liso aunque suave en forma diferente.

Wólfram soltó un jadeo cuando sintió uno de sus pezones ser apretado por los dedos del rey.

Ante esto, el rey de los demonios abrió los ojos topándose con la silueta desnuda de su omega. El cuerpo de Wólfram se encontraba dándole la espalda y la mano del pelinegro aferrada a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

-duele…- balbuceó entre sueños el rubio ante el asombro de Yuuri.

El rey de los demonios alejó su mano de los pezones del otro y se incorporó sentándose en la cama para poder mirar a su esposo. Wólfram se encontraba sin ropa. Tal como el mundo lo había traído a la vida, sin nada que ocultase su total desnudez. Admitía que la imagen era, por demás, tentadora. El omega era completamente hermoso. En toda su vida, Yuuri no había conocido a nadie que lograra desbancar al rubio como la persona más atractiva de este y su mundo.

Acercó su mano al brazo del otro para poder acariciarle. Tan sólo un pequeño roce no le molestaría ni podría despertarlo ¿Cierto?

Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire cuando un fuerte llanto resonó en la habitación. No era un llanto de animal, como el que antes había escuchado en días anteriores. Este era un llanto humano, el de un bebé.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ante la emoción. Al fin podría conocer a su pequeño en la forma humana que le correspondía.

Su vista viajo del cuerpo de su pareja a esa pequeña manita que se asomaba del lado contrario al omega. El llanto se intensificó ante la demanda del recién nacido. Probablemente tendría hambre, o frió ya que estaba seguro de que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su pareja.

Yuuri pensó en qué hacer. Podía tomar al niño y mecerlo pero ahora es cuando recordaba que tenía nula experiencia con bebés. Observó a Wólfram quien comenzaba a removerse y despertar ante el insistente llanto.

-enseguida voy…- comentó adormilado mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. El omega bostezó y giró su cuerpo levemente para poder tomar al pequeño, ignorando la presencia del alfa al otro lado.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que Yuuri jamás esperó ver en su vida. Era una escena irreal, completamente extraña para él quien viene de un mundo diverso. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, contemplándolo con fascinación y asombro.

¿Por qué no notó que _esa_ zona del cuerpo de Wólfram estaba _ligeramente_ inflamada?

Yuuri se cuestionó muchas de las cosas que había aprendido en su vida. Pero logró llegar a la conclusión de que nada en este mundo (que de por si era extraño) podría sorprenderle más que esto.

Wólfram alzó su mirada del infante que permanecía aferrado a su pecho percatándose de la mirada del alfa -¿Qué sucede Yuuri?- pregunto con calma en su voz logrando hacer reaccionar al otro.

-e…e…- la boca del rey se abrió un par de veces, intentando articular las palabras correctas –está comiendo…

La mirada de Wólfram se tornó confusa ante lo dicho –si, lo está haciendo- afirmó con obviedad -¿No es eso lo que hacen los bebés?- la mirada del omega bajo a su pequeño. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Su bebé era hermoso.

Con su mano libre acarició la mata de cabello oscuro que se asomaba en la pequeña cabecita del recién nacido. Era tal cuál no había imaginado, incluso se atrevía a decir que era aún más precioso de lo que había imaginado.

-tiene tu cabello- retomó la palabra sin borrar su sonrisa –espero tenga tus ojos también- alzó su vista y observó a su esposo que permanecía inmóvil -¿Te sucede algo?- cuestionó con una ligera preocupación. No era normal ese silencio y la mirada que el otro les dirigía.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces y negó frenético la cabeza al salir de su estupor –no me sucede nada…es sólo que…de verdad lo estas alimentando…

-tengo que hacerlo ¿Acaso no es normal?- enarcó una ceja esperando conocer la razón de la actitud de su esposo ante ello.

\- lo es, es sólo que…nunca había visto a un hombre hacerlo…- admitió con un poco de vergüenza –tú sabes que en mi mundo…estas cosas no suceden y bueno, tú en verdad tienes pechos de una adolescente plana….- su mirada viajó a esa zona, en verdad le sorprendía que Wólfram los tuviera.

-¿Qué dijiste?- la voz del rubio denotaba molestia, él no era una adolescente plana. Él era un omega y consideraba normal tener un poco inflamada esa zona de su cuerpo. Iba a gritarle más a su esposo pero el bebé se removió inquieto en sus brazos.

Ya gritaría a Yuuri más tarde.

El pequeño había dejado de comer y Wólfram decidió levantarlo para darle unas pocas palmadas en su espalda. Era lo que recordaba de aquellas clases que cursó años atrás, esas que sólo eran enfocadas a los omegas y la correcta crianza de los hijos.

Arrugó en el entrecejo ante ese recuerdo. De verdad odiaba aquello. Detestaba completamente la forma en la que el género omega era tratado y educado. Se encargaría de eliminar todos esos estereotipos y costumbres absurdas poco a poco.

Él había sido la excepción a la regla y lograría que otros tuvieran la oportunidad de elegir.

El ser omega no tenía porque ser algo que detestasen.

Algo que les causara dolor y grandes penas en su vida.

Wólfram odiaba su naturaleza omega. La repudiaba, maldecía a la vida y al destino el haberle dado algo que claramente no quería.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba a su pequeño bebé y a Yuuri a su lado con esa sonrisa podía decir que no todo era tan malo.

El destino no se equivoca.

Porque pudo quejarse y renegar de ello prácticamente toda su vida, pero ahora lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón. Agradecía el haber llegado a este momento en su vida. Daba las gracias a la naturaleza que antes negó y que le había entregado lo más valioso; aquello que era la mezcla perfecta entre él y su pareja.

-¿Qué sucede Wolf?- escuchó la voz del alfa llamarle. El alfa recorría sus mejillas con sus dedos limpiando una lágrima solitaria.

¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar?

-nada- respondió con una ligera sonrisa observando a su bebé que dormitaba en sus brazos –sólo estoy feliz…- admitió.

-yo también- respondió el alfa acercándose al otro y depositando un beso en su frente –me alegra haber abierto los ojos, el estar contigo aquí y ahora junto a nuestro hijo- depositó otro beso sobre su frente –gracias Wólfram- sonrió ampliamente.

Si le hubiesen dicho a Yuuri meses atrás que estaría hoy aquí al lado de Wólfram y con un recién nacido, el pelinegro negaría frenéticamente y diría que eso sería imposible.

Jamás se planteo la idea de estar con Wólfram de esta forma. Sin embargo, aquí estaba y no se arrepentía de ello.

No era lo que planeo en su vida pero definitivamente era lo que necesitaba.

Y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Llevó su mano a esa zona acariciando con cuidado. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había sido mordido y su piel aún dolía ligeramente. Para su fortuna, el auto control de Shouri le había hecho reaccionar a tiempo y terminó teniendo una marca temporal y no una permanente.

Las marcas permanentes se hacían en el cuello, por debajo de la nuca y creaban un lazo prácticamente irrompible entre un alfa y un omega. Las temporales se hacían generalmente en los hombros o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, los alfas solían hacerlas para dejar en claro a otros que el omega no estaba disponible.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y guió su mirada a la enorme ventana. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente golpeando el cristal. Había estado lloviendo mucho últimamente, Murata se preguntó si el clima se encontraba de acuerdo con sus emociones.

El omega no sabía que hacer. Su vida era un completo desastre.

Si le preguntaban sus sentimientos por Shouri, tendría que decir que le quería. En verdad lo hacía. El alfa era todo lo que él buscaba en una pareja. Quizá al principio fuese un tanto huraño en su trato con él, pero con el tiempo Murata había logrado ver más allá. Él había conocido el lado amable y sincero que el alfa poseía y eso era lo que había causado que se sintiera atraído hacia él.

El hermano mayor de su amigo era un hombre honesto, sin segundas intenciones y con un sentido de la responsabilidad mayor al de cualquiera. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Murata.

El omega se había ilusionado con esta persona, llegando a creer que podría estar unido a él y que pasaría una vida tranquila a su lado.

Estaba equivocado.

Nada en esta vida podía ser tan sencillo.

Podría elegir pasar el resto de su existencia al lado del pelinegro, pero no tenía una garantía de que todo saldría bien.

Porque muy en el fondo, Murata sabía que no eran una pareja destinada.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Shouri conociera a esa persona que era su complemento?

Murata tenía miedo. Sabía lo que implicaba ser la pareja destinada de alguien. La atracción entre ambos estaría latente independientemente de las circunstancias y; a la larga, Shouri terminaría marchándose con esa persona por mucho amor que le profesara a Murata.

Así era como funcionaba.

¿Qué pasaría con él entonces?

El omega de pelo negro sabía que, aunque se negara a ello, su vida ya estaba ligada a ese nuevo ser. Lo había sentido muy dentro de sí, el momento en el que su alma gemela había llegado a este mundo. Fue como una ráfaga. Tan súbito y repentino que no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

Su respiración se había tornado acelerada al igual que su corazón. Sus manos temblaron y su visión se volvió borrosa. Esa era la clara señal de la unión tan peculiar de sus almas.

Había evitado estar cerca del consorte real porque sabía que tendría una reacción así. Incluso, evitaba conocer al nuevo príncipe por miedo a lo que muy en el fondo sabía.

Su vida estaba ligada a la de ese recién nacido lo deseara o no.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. No quería que las cosas fueran así, jamás imagino que su vida se volvería de esta forma y que terminaría sufriendo por algo como esto.

¿Qué podría hacer?

No podía escapar por siempre de su destino. No podía huir de los problemas así como tampoco podía mantenerse más tiempo alejado de ambas personas causantes de su agonía.

Tenía que tomar una decisión tarde o temprano.

¿Quedarse con el alfa amable que no era su destinado y arriesgarse a todo lo que eso implicaba?

¿Esperar al alfa recién nacido y afrontar un destino incierto a su lado?

Murata se abrazó a sí mismo en la soledad de aquella habitación.

Se había refugiado en el templo desde hace tiempo y se había negado a abandonar ese lugar.

-lo odio…- sollozó con dolor –odio todo esto…- contuvo su llanto aunque nadie podía escucharlo -¿Porqué?...no quiero esto…no lo quiero…te detesto…

Aborrecía su vida.

Detestaba su naturaleza omega y mantenía un profundo odio al destino por ser tan maldito con él.

Él sólo quería ser feliz y libre de cualquier atadura ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

¿Por qué no podía serlo?

Aquella noche, bajo el cobijo de la noche y con la lluvia acompañándole Murata se permitió llorar y liberar sus sentimientos.

Tomaría una decisión, pero no ahora.

No esa noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho.**

 **Eso es lo que siento justo en este capítulo XD**

 **En fin, he decidido que este es el final de la historia, aún falta el epilogo y quizá algún extra**

 **¿De qué les gustaría que tratara el extra?**

 **No sé que más poner aquí, así que simplemente me marcharé a continuar escribiendo mi one shot de Yuri on Ice.**

 **Si se lo preguntan, si no sé de donde salió este capítulo pero espero fuera de su agrado. La escena de Wolfram con el bebé….vi algo similar en otro fic y me dije Why not?**

 **Sin más que decir, me marcho.**

 **Nos leemos en el epilogo ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón por dejar en hiatus esto por más de un mes…pero tengo una buena excusa y es falta de tiempo y salud. Me han pasado muchas cosas y bueno, ahora eso no importa. Lo que cuenta es que finalmente esta aquí el epilogo de esta historia.**

 _ **Gracias a angel' -love y**_ _ **kaoryciel94**_ _ **por sus bellos comentarios. También gracias a mis lectores anónimos.**_

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **No sé que más debo decir, hay muchas cosas pero creo que las omitiré para no hacer esto largo.**

 **Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí. Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y los términos mal dichos.**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí el capitulo.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Contempló con verdadero cariño a la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Su respiración era acompasada y su semblante relajado, lucía como si se estuviera llevando a cabo en su mente el sueño más hermoso de todos._

 _Sonrió ante la imagen tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través del enorme ventanal. El omega a su lado era hermoso, frágil, de un intelecto brillante y, sobre todo, perfecto. No existía otro ser en este mundo que pudiese igualar la belleza que ante sus ojos se presentaba._

 _Existirían muchas personas en este mundo, pero ninguno como su omega._

 _Acercó su mano a la contraria que reposaba sobre la almohada, la tomó con delicadeza y depositó un pequeño beso sobre el dorso de esta. Amaba a esta persona, más que a cualquier cosa._

 _El omega había llegado a su vida para regalarle momentos efímeros de alegría en un mundo devastado por la guerra. Con el paso de los días, los conflictos bélicos aumentaban y causaban tragedias y daños cada vez más grandes e irreparables._

 _El mundo era un verdadero caos._

 _Es por ello que agradecía la existencia de su pareja y lo grata que era su compañía. Tenerlo a su lado representaba un alivio a su alma y una tranquilidad en su vida. Estaba ansioso por hacer oficial su relación, por hacerlo su consorte y por fin, poder formar una familia con él. Sin embargo, aún no podía. No en esos momentos._

 _No podía ponerlo en riesgo ni a él ni a sus futuros cachorros._

 _El reino de Shin Makoku estaba siendo blanco de diversos ataques y, evidentemente, buscarían hacerle daño llevándose a lo que sería más preciado para él. Era por este motivo por el cual aún no podía reclamarlo como omega._

 _Anhelaba el momento en el que pudiera poner su marca sobre el hermoso cuello de su omega, deseaba que llegara el día en el que existiera un momento de paz para poder tener una vida tranquila, al lado de quien era su pareja destinada._

 _Soltó la mano del otro dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama cuando un terrible malestar le inundó. Hacía tiempo que venía sintiéndose de esta forma y sólo podía pensar en una posible y cruel causa. Su cuerpo estaba muriendo lenta y tortuosamente._

 _Era una verdad que comenzaba a asimilar con el paso de los días. Era un secreto que sólo él y la persona que dormía profundamente conocían._

 _Un quejido salió de su boca, el dolor comenzaba a tornarse insoportable. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante la muerte._

 _Negó con la cabeza varias veces, no podía suceder todavía. No cuando aún tenía cosas que hacer, cuando aún tenía a alguien a quien proteger._

 _Se removió inquieto en la cama, debía soportar, tenía que hacerlo. Se arrastró con dificultad a la orilla para poder incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Rápidamente cayó al frio suelo provocando un estruendoso ruido que despertó a su pareja._

 _-¡Shinou!- se levantó con prisa el omega quien se asomó por el borde de la cama -¿Estás bien?- se puso de pie y se agachó a su altura. En su rostro la preocupación era latente._

 _-estoy bien- respondió el alfa respirando agitadamente, el dolor seguía presente pero no era tan intenso como en momentos atrás –lamento haber hecho que te despertaras- levantó su vista y le dedicó una débil sonrisa._

 _-eso no importa- negó un par de veces con la cabeza –debiste decirme que no te sentías bien, iré a llamar al médico- se apresuró a levantarse, pero su mano fue sostenida de inmediato evitando que se marchara._

 _-ya ha pasado, no te preocupes- trató de convencerle –sólo me levantaré y volveré a la cama contigo_

 _-pero…_

 _-por favor, volvamos a dormir- interrumpió –me siento mejor, lamento preocuparte- respondió a la mirada de preocupación que el otro le mostraba. El rubio se apoyó sobre el borde de la cama para poder levantarse._

 _-esto no puede seguir así Shinou…- le ayudó a levantarse y sentare sobre la cama –tu condición empeora con el paso de los días…- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse –algún día t…_

 _El alfa le interrumpió colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios –lo sé- sonrió con tristeza –pero no quiero pensar sobre ello ahora, no cuando estoy contigo- retiró sus dedos de sus labios y comenzó a pasarlos con cuidado sobre la mejilla contraria retirando un par de lágrimas que caían sobre esta –estas más sensible que antes…- comentó con cariño en su voz._

 _-es por tu culpa- el omega hizo un mohín. Era cierto que sus sentimientos se encontraban a flor de piel desde hace poco tiempo atrás._

" _Quizá es sólo temporal" pensó y desechó cualquier otro pensamiento._

 _-lo sé- admitió el rubio –pero antes no eras tan expresivo, ahora derramas lágrimas con más frecuencia- atrajo a su pareja hacia sí, depositándolo sobre sus piernas. El dolor había desaparecido casi totalmente._

 _\- no es a propósito… ¿Te molesta?- preguntó con preocupación en su voz._

 _-a decir verdad, me gusta este nuevo tú- admitió sincero el hombre de cabello rubio –me gusta ser el único que pueda ver este lado del "Gran Sabio"_

 _-¿Te estás burlando de mi?_

 _-Por supuesto que no- rió un poco –te amo- soltó repentino causando un sonrojo en el omega._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices tan repentinamente?- preguntó con vergüenza._

 _-porque es la verdad…- acercó su rostro al contrario y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla –te amo ¿Acaso tú no me amas?- su semblante se volvió fingidamente dolido._

 _-ya sabes la respuesta…- suspiró mientras sentía como el alfa acariciaba su espalda -¿Dónde estás tocando?_

 _-sí, pero deseo escucharla de nuevo- besó un par de veces el rostro ajeno –estoy tocando el cuerpo de mi omega- respondió sin vergüenza._

 _-hasta hace poco te sentías mal- llevó su mano por detrás de su cuerpo y detuvo las contrarias de cualquier acción –volveremos a dormir y no habrá otro tipo de contacto_

 _-pero yo quiero tocarte- su rostro serio observó a su pareja –ya que me he repuesto, deseo hacerlo_

 _-no puedes- respondió tajante, el pelinegro se apartó de él y se puso de pie –volvamos a descansar, debes levantarte temprano para cumplir tus deberes_

 _-tengo deberes que cumplir ahora como alfa- respondió con seriedad mirando al otro._

 _-no- el omega subió a la cama y gateo hasta el otro lado de la cama siendo observando por el alfa –vamos, te dejaré abrazarme para dormir- se acomodó en su lado y extendió uno de sus brazos en dirección al rubio, esperándole._

 _-bien, pero mañana quiero hacerlo- se acercó al omega y se acomodó a su lado, le rodeó con uno de sus brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo –podríamos tomar el día libre- propuso cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el aroma de su pareja, el cual era dulce, mucho más de lo que recordaba._

 _-sabes que no podemos- soltó un suspiro cansado. Deseaba tomarse el día junto a su pareja, pero no podía. Sería sospechoso si ambos desaparecían a la vez._

 _El pelinegro cerró los ojos e intentó retomar su sueño, pero no pudo. Había algo que le inquietaba, no podía dormir teniendo esa extraña sensación en su pecho._

 _Quizá solo eran paranoias._

 _Mañana llamaría al médico._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hay un aroma que siempre ha podido percibir con claridad.

Desde que tiene memoria ha permanecido grabado en él, a pesar de que dicha fragancia aparece rara vez en su vida. Si pudiera decir con claridad las veces que ha sido capaz de percibirla, diría que han sido contadas desde su nacimiento. Un par de ocasiones al año sucede; sin embargo, ese hecho no logra disminuir su emoción. La espera entre cada una es insoportable pero puede tolerarlo con tal de ver a esa persona de nuevo, aunque sea sólo un instante.

Si se concentra puede encontrarle. No importa el lugar donde se encuentre, si esta dentro del castillo puede hallarlo con relativa facilidad. Es una fragancia verdaderamente atrayente que le invita a acercarse y a permanecer a su lado.

Es por esto que no le importa saltarse las clases, tampoco le interesan los regaños que recibirá después por ello. Tan sólo quiere llegar a su objetivo. Necesita estar cerca de él para poder relajarse y sentirse feliz.

-príncipe ¿En dónde se encuentra?- escucha a su tutor acercarse con paso presuroso, sabe que debe perderlo de vista antes de que logre capturarle y llevarle de regreso a la biblioteca para continuar las clases -¿Acaso soy tan malo para que huya de mis lecciones?- le escucha lloriquear pero sinceramente no le importa. No es que Günter sea particularmente malo enseñando, sabe que tiene mucho conocimiento pero a veces es ligeramente aburrido. Y hoy en especial no puede permitirse ser atrapado.

Corre en dirección al jardín, primero se ocultará del alfa que lo busca y después retomará su misión. Llega al terreno del jardín y; con mucha agilidad trepa a un árbol desde dónde puede apreciar la figura del alfa de cabello lila. Su ropa, que consiste en una playera azul claro, de algodón y un pantalón que llega a la altura de su pantorrilla le facilita subir ahí. El hombre camina presuroso sin percatarse de su presencia y continúa su andar dispuesto a encontrarle. Desde la altura de aquella rama, el príncipe lo observa con una sonrisa mientras se marcha. Podrá llegar a su objetivo con tranquilidad al menos mientras el alfa mayor le busca por otros sitios del castillo.

Inhala profundo, intentando encontrar la fuente del agradable aroma y su cercanía. Su objetivo se encuentra cerca, puede llegar a él en cuestión de minutos, a menos que dicho objetivo llegue primero a él. Lo cual acaba de suceder.

-parece divertirse, joven príncipe- habla el omega de cabellos oscuros que se encuentra debajo del árbol dónde este se encuentra trepado.

El príncipe baja su mirada para poder mirar al recién llegado. No puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa de de alegría pura y desciende para poder estrecharle en sus brazos.

-¡Murata!- exclama con dicha al rodear con sus brazos la cintura del omega, se encuentra feliz. Finalmente tiene cerca a la persona que siempre ha esperado.

El niño aún es bajo así que su altura llega apenas al pecho del omega, a pesar de ello, eso no le impide abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y llenar sus pulmones con la esencia que el cuerpo del mayor desprende.

El omega se remueve, pensando en si debe o no apartar al infante ya que su cercanía le pone ligeramente nervioso. Además, el aroma que emana el menor le es atrayente a pesar de ser apenas perceptible. El menor es un alfa, lo sabe desde hace mucho. Pronto comenzará a desarrollar completamente sus instintos y cuerpo. El pequeño príncipe estaría próximo a la adolescencia en un par de años más.

-joven príncipe- intenta que su voz no suene nerviosa a pesar de que así es como se siente –me está apretando demasiado- pone como excusa y lo aparta sutilmente de si –no debe saltarse así las clases ¿Qué pensarán sus padres de su conducta?- toma su distancia alejándose un par de pasos.

Nota que al pequeño alfa le disgusta puesto que ha arrugado el entrecejo, Murata decide desviar su mirada a cualquier otra parte. La mirada del menor es bastante penetrante y le causa un escalofrió.

-no suelo saltarme las clases…seguido- comenta sin quitar su vista del omega –además hoy es diferente porque estás aquí- dio un paso al frente acortando su distancia –tenía que verte

-¿Porqué?- cuestiona el omega retrocediendo otro paso -¿Acaso me estima tanto?- sonríe con nerviosismo observando de reojo al menor que se acerca seriamente a él.

-es porque eres tú y me gustas- exclama con total seriedad en sus palabras, no va a titubear con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-se lo agradezco- el omega siente algo chocar contra sus pies, hay un arbusto que impide alejarse más del niño –me alegra saber que le gusto como le gusta cualquier otra persona dentro de este castillo- su nerviosismo aumenta, intenta tranquilizarse y mantenerse impasible. Sabe que el niño no habla sobre ese tipo de "gustar" pero prefiere fingir.

-no me gustas como me gusta el resto- lo acorrala y toma la mano del otro con suavidad –sólo tú me gustas de esta forma, eres especial para mí y yo t….

-imposible- responde cortando sus palabras –usted está confundido- a pesar de su miedo, no hace el intento de apartar su mano del contacto ajeno, por alguna razón se siente agradable ese pequeño gesto –es joven y aún inexperto, encontrará algún buen omega que será su compañero de vida-sabe que no tendrá problemas en encontrar a alguien más. El alfa menor es apuesto, demasiado para su gusto. Con su cabello negro y rizado, al igual que sus ojos ligeramente verdes y sus rasgos asiáticos poco usuales en ese mundo lo hacen un excelente partido para cualquiera.

Un sentimiento extraño se asienta en el pecho de Murata, no quiere analizar la causa al imaginar al menor con otra persona. Es algo que no quiere pensar.

-no- responde con molestia –yo te quiero a ti, quiero que seas tú, no puede ser nadie más- toma la otra mano del mayor y le mira con decisión –aunque sea joven en edad no estoy confundido, tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos por ti

-sabe que eso no es posible…- habló bajando su mirada y observando sus manos sostenidas por aquellas de piel más clara, no podía verle a la cara, no cuando se expresaba de esa forma –soy tu tío

-no estás casado con él así que legalmente no lo eres

-soy el omega de tu tío Shouri

-no te ha marcado; al menos no de forma permanente, sólo deja en ti marcas temporales- respondió con evidente claridad arrugando su nariz ante el aroma que hay de su tío sobre la piel de su amado -¿Porqué?

-eso no es tu asunto, es cosa de mayores…- se sintió completamente acorralado, esta conversación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-es porque él no es tu alfa- alzó las manos del otro a la altura de su rostro y depositó un pequeño beso en estas –no es tu pareja destinada y lo sabes, tú estás esperando a alguien más

-eso no…

-es cierto- afirmó de nuevo –yo quiero ser esa persona, quiero estar contigo y no voy a rendirme, aún si tengo que pelear contra él

-no, tú no puedes- le observó con cierto temor por primera vez a los ojos, había completa determinación en ellos. Sabía que aquel pequeño alfa era capaz de hacerlo. No había rastro de mentira o inseguridad en él.

-si puedo- esbozó una media sonrisa volviendo a depositar un beso en sus manos –cuando sea mayor te reclamaré y estaremos juntos para siempre

Murata abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera convencerlo de desistir. Sin embargo, una voz conocida logró interrumpirle.

-¡Yuuram!

El alfa soltó sus manos y tomó una distancia prudente al escucharle. Les habían interrumpido para disgusto del menor y alivio del pelinegro de lentes. Murata se deja caer de rodillas al verde pasto, como si de repente todas sus fuerzas le abandonaran al sentir la lejanía del otro. El ambiente pesado se ha ido y el aroma del alfa se hace menos intenso, como si comenzará a desvanecerse.

-Aquí es dónde te encuentras- comenta el consorte real acercándose a ellos lentamente, su enorme vientre le dificulta la movilidad ahora que está a punto de dar a luz por segunda vez.

-madre- habla el pre adolescente dedicándole una sonrisa -¿Qué sucede?- cuestión girando su cuerpo hacia él

-eso debería preguntar yo- enarca una ceja y observa al par en el jardín -¿Te encuentras bien?- se acerca al otro omega e intenta agacharse para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Una mano lo detiene poniéndose frente a él. Observa a su hijo con curiosidad.

-yo le ayudaré, recuerda que pronto tendrás a mi hermano y no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo- se ofrece con gusto y extiende su mano en dirección al pelinegro que se encuentra de rodillas en el pasto con la mirada perdida.

Murata se encuentra estático, no puede creer que esta situación suceda. Desde hace años tomó la decisión de alejarse de la familia real para evitar que algo así sucediera. Esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar desde el principio.

¿Qué debe hacer?

Escucha que le llaman y es entonces que se percata de la presencia del otro omega.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Yuuram?- interroga el rubio cruzando sus brazos y mirando reprobatoriamente a su hijo. Sabe que suele ser bastante bromista y teme que haya hecho algo desagradable al otro. Las feromonas que emanan de Murata son la clara evidencia de que su hijo ha hecho algo.

-No hice nada- se defiende el menor de los tres –sólo hablábamos- acerca su mano al de lentes -¿No es así Gran Sabio?- le dedica una sonrisa traviesa y un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Murata.

El omega duda en tomar la mano del menor, pero sabe que si no lo hace será sospechoso. Extiende su mano y deja que el otro le ayude a ponerse de pie, después la aparta tan rápido que el menor no tiene tiempo de protestar.

-Así es- se aclara la garganta y le dedica una sonrisa falsa –estaba caminando por el jardín, cuando el joven príncipe ha aparecido de la nada y me ha asustado- afirma y posteriormente sacude el polvo de su ropa –me iré ahora, creo que MI pareja debe estar buscándome- recalca y camina alejándose del par –con permiso- les da la espalda y apresura su paso.

No desea estar un minuto más ahí, cerca de aquella persona que puede alterarle con sólo una palabra.

Sabe que está mal, que no debe dejarse llevar ni provocar por el menor pero no puede evitarlo. Acelera su andar, era mentira que buscaría al alfa, tan sólo volverá a su habitación se encerrará ahí hasta que logre pensar con claridad. Con suerte, se encerrará hasta el día en que se marche del castillo.

Wólfram permaneció observando la silueta del omega pelinegro hasta que este se perdió por los pasillos. Inmediatamente se giró a ver a su hijo analizándolo con la mirada. Algo extraño había sucedido recién e involucraba al Gran Sabio y al pre adolescente que fingía inocencia en su rostro.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría ser y esperaba que no fuese cierta.

Yuuram siempre mostró una inteligencia superior al resto, además de una madurez impresionante para su edad. Generalmente era un buen niño pero gustaba de realizar bromas a los demás y, a veces, gustaba de saltarse las clases con Günter. También, aunque era amable con las personas, no demostraba verdadero interés en ellas. Sólo una lograba captar su atención completa y esa persona era Murata.

Al principio, Wólfram pensó que se debía a que era la pareja de Shouri, que le veía como un miembro de su familia y le apreciaba como tal. Pero eso no era así. Lo descubrió con el pasar de los años.

Su hijo estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos románticos hacia Murata y no sabía si eso sería realmente bueno. Wólfram tuvo el pensamiento de que la razón principal para la actitud del menor hacia el otro se debía a que eran una pareja destinada.

No existía otro motivo que explicara la situación.

Como progenitor, estaba feliz de que su retoño encontrara de una manera tan rápida a su destinado. Era algo que no siempre sucedía. Podría decir que era casi un mito entre los mazoku, pero él mismo y Yuuri eran la muestra de una. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado.

Que ellos fueran destinados era un gran problema debido a que Murata vivía con otro alfa. Más grave aún, ese otro alfa era el tío de su hijo.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Hablaría después con ambas partes y, esperaba que las cosas al final resultaran de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el menor acercándose a él -¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve con Gisela?

-no- respondió negando de nuevo con la cabeza –vayamos dentro, u hermana Greta llegará pronto y sabes cuánto le agrada verte

-también me agrada verla- respondió con sinceridad –ha pasado algún tiempo desde su última visita

-sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo- aunque eran sólo algunos meses, sabía que su hija estaba ocupada con su propio reino. Sumado esto al hecho de que ya poseía una familia propia.

-vayamos a esperarla entonces- extendió su mano al rubio sonriendo con cariño –además mi padre debe estar buscándote por todos lados, se ha vuelto demasiado paranoico desde que se enteró de mi nuevo hermano

-sucedió lo mismo contigo- soltó otro suspiro y tomó la mano que su hijo le ofrecía –a veces necesito escapar algunos minutos de él

El menor soltó una risilla –es porque te ama y es tu destinado

-sí lo es- sonrió tenuemente y miró de reojo a su acompañante mientras caminaban –por cierto tú…- dudó en decir aquello que pensaba. Notó la atención del pequeño alfa sobre él y negó con la cabeza –no es nada

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si- le dedicó una sonrisa –vamos tu padre se pondrá como loco y le ordenará a todos buscarnos

El pelinegro asintió y caminó en un cómodo silencio con la persona que le había dado la vida. Amaba a sus padres y a su familia que pronto tendría un nuevo integrante. Todos se reunirían pronto y él pasaría un rato agradable con ellos. Después pensaría en una distracción para su tío y buscaría al omega de lentes.

Yuuram le tenía apreció al hombre que era pareja de su omega, aunque no lo pareciera. El hombre era amable y siempre le brindo cariño además de curiosos regalos. Era una buena persona pero le molestaba que este tuviera la atención de quien él quería. Sabía que no debía meterse entre ellos ya que eran una pareja y además, mayores que él. Sin embargo, no podía dejar a quien era su pareja destinada en manos de otro.

En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.

Lo arriesgaría todo, cualquier cosa con tal de ser feliz junto a Murata.

Eso podía apostarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa, los objetos a su alrededor daban vueltas y no lograba percibir nada con claridad. El aire que entraba a través de su nariz era insuficiente, le costaba respirar. Estaba seguro de que sucedería pronto. Aquello que era inevitable._

 _La muerte._

 _Jadeó sosteniendo su pecho, el dolor era insoportable. Sentía que el cuerpo le quemaba por dentro y la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirle. Cerró los ojos, no quería morir, aún no. Tenía que acabar con la guerra, debía traer paz a su reino._

 _Tenía que marcar a su omega y casarse con él. Vivir con él en paz sin el temor de que resulte herido por otros._

 _-mi Gran Sabio…- susurró el nombre de quien en sus pensamientos se encontraba, quería llegar a su lado y si era su destino perecer este día entonces lo haría a su lado. En su cama compartiendo sus últimos momentos con él. Con nadie más._

 _Lo necesitaba y sabía que el otro también lo hacía. Hace días que no le había visto y estaba desesperado por su cercanía._

 _Se apoyó en la fría pared de piedra de aquel pasillo manteniéndose de pie con dificultad._

 _-¿Majestad?- una voz familiar se escuchó en aquel pasillo, aunque olía realmente bien. Demasiado para su gusto._

 _-¿Quién…- intentó enfocar su visión en aquella persona pero todo era borroso. Su cuerpo se sentía debilitado y ese aroma que envolvía el ambiente no ayudaba en absoluto._

 _ **Un omega en celo.**_

 _Shinou maldijo su suerte al percatarse de la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraba. Estaba débil y el omega frente a él liberaba feromonas atrayentes, que le invitaban a tocarlo y marcarlo como suyo._

 _Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, este no era su omega. Tenía que resistirse y marcharse cuanto antes o terminaría cometiendo un error imperdonable y una traición horrible._

 _Se giró cayendo de inmediato al suelo, a pesar de todo. No tenía la fuerza física para hacer lo que pensaba. Tendría que resistir a como diera lugar. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquiera. Su omega por ejemplo, ese pelinegro que le enloquecía y que amaba con todo su ser. Lo imaginó desnudo, debajo de su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo por más._

 _-Majestad…- se escuchó un jadeó cercano, el llamado de un omega –S…Shinou….- soltó un gemido extasiado aclamando por él. Esta persona le deseaba, lo necesitaba con urgencia._

 _El rey maldijo para sus adentros, esta situación no podía estarle sucediendo a él._

 _Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse, embriagados por el aroma de rosas que emanaba el cuerpo del omega cercano._

 _Abrió los ojos y giró su rostro en dirección a la persona que le acompañaba en aquel pasillo._

 _-Rufus…- le reconoció en un breve momento._

 _Después de eso todo se torno confuso._

 _¿Quién diría que ese día sería el inicio del final?_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _ **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**_

 _ **Oficialmente la historia está terminada, quería que quedara abierto el caso de Murata. Pensé en desarrollar bien su historia pero no es muy seguro de que lo haga. Así que bueno….espero no me maten por eso.**_

 _ **Tengo planeado publicar un fic de Yuri on Ice aunque aun no estoy segura y otro de esta categoría. Pero ya veremos que sucede.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo y espero me dejen saber su opinión. :D  
**_

_**¡Hasta el extra!**_

 _ **(Si, porque no se me ha olvidado)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Han pasado varios meses desde la última actualización de esta historia, a decir verdad, no tengo ninguna excusa para el hiatus en el que esta historia se sumergió a poco de concluir.**

 **Les agradezco enormemente el haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esto, el agregarlo a favoritos o el hecho de dejar un comentario. Gracias especialmente a** **sakura uchiha haruno 28** **y a** **kaoryciel94** **.**

 **Recuerden que no soy profesional y que esto es por puro placer mío, no gano nada escribiéndolo.**

 **Me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía, términos/nombres mal dichos o el enorme ooc de los personajes.**

 **Sin más, aquí el capítulo.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Wólfram detuvo su escritura analizando el documento que sobre el escritorio yacía, dedico un par de segundos a observar su firma recientemente plasmada en papel con tinta fresca. Todo parecía en orden, nada se encontraba fuera de lugar y no existía ningún impedimento para su aceptación. Su vista viajó a la no tan pequeña pila de documentos pendientes de aprobación que se encontraban a su lado izquierdo.

Recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y soltó un suspiro cansado, el papeleo nunca tenía fin. Se removió incómodo en su sitio, la espalda le dolía horrores debido al periodo de tiempo prolongado que había permanecido en esa posición. Había estado en esa silla, revisando documentos juntos a Yuuri desde temprana hora del día.

Estaba físicamente agotado.

Echó un vistazo rápido por la ventana, era de noche, probablemente entre la debido a la oscuridad que reinaba fuera y al leve bullicio que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Su estómago rugió hambriento, tenían bastantes horas desde la última comida que ambos probaron durante tempranas horas de la tarde.

Volvió su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación y la posó sobre su marido, Yuuri parecía sumamente concentrado en la lectura de aquellos documentos que sostenía entre sus manos. Ajeno a su malestar y cansancio. Observó la pequeña pila de documentos al lado del pelinegro, los que se encontraban pendientes aún de su firma. Era una cantidad considerablemente menor comparada con la suya y con los que ambos habían aprobado con anterioridad.

Wólfram pensó que en un tiempo atrás no podría siquiera compartir la responsabilidad que sobre su alfa se encontraba; después de todo, no sería su obligación ayudar en aquella labor debido a su condición como omega. En el pasado existieron muchas restricciones para los de su género, los que eran como él tenían prohibido trabajar en otras actividades que no correspondieran a la correcta crianza de los hijos y las labores hogareñas. La realización de cualquier otra práctica se castigaba severamente.

Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado gracias al actual rey de los demonios, su esposo se encargó de deshacer aquellas leyes y romper poco a poco con los estereotipos que tan arraigados se encontraban entre la población mazoku. Yuuri promulgó leyes a favor de los de su género y les proporcionó libertades que años atrás jamás hubieran soñado tener; les dio la opción de elegir.

Wólfram lo agradecía, de verdad lo hacía. Ahora existía un nuevo futuro para otros omegas, ellos podrían tomar sus propias decisiones y ser lo que desearan sin ser obligados a enlazarse con cualquier alfa. Los omegas ya no serían vistos como objetos sexuales ni como seres sin valor ni opinión.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin retirar la vista del pelinegro. Wólfram se consideraba afortunado de tenerle, Yuuri era la persona más maravillosa que había tenido el placer de conocer. Él le respetaba como un igual, no le veía como alguien inferior ni le trataba como un objeto sin valor. Le miraba como lo que era, un ser viviente que siente y piensa por sí mismo; eso, para Wólfram significaba demasiado. Cuando Yuuri comenzó a cambiar las leyes sobre omegas, Wólfram no dudo en ofrecerse a ayudarle con las responsabilidades que sobre él caían. Él era el consorte y sabía lo que implicaba gobernar un reino y lo desgastante que esto podía ser. Ya no sería responsabilidad de uno, sino de dos.

Continuó con la inspección visual sobre su pareja, Yuuri había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, tanto física como mentalmente. Ya no era aquel adolescente inseguro de sus sentimientos e impulsivo en sus acciones. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, uno que era increíblemente apuesto y responsable. Su cuerpo poseía una mayor estatura y una complexión no tan delgada. Además, se había dejado crecer el cabello ligeramente, su largo era por debajo de los hombros y le otorgaba un atractivo mayor.

Definitivamente su esposo era el hombre más apuesto de este y de cualquier otro mundo.

Yuuri se notó observado y levantó la mira del papel que se encontraba pendiente de aprobación-¿Qué sucede?- dejó la pluma que sostenía en su mano y prestó atención al otro -¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

El rubio negó con la cabeza –no tienes nada

-ya veo- el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose cansado de repente –deberías ir a descansar, me has ayudado mucho hoy y debes estar exhausto

-tú también lo estás- le respondió enseguida enarcando una ceja –y no me digas que no, no me iré a dormir sin ti

-terminaré dentro de poco, puedes adelantarte- volvió a tomar la pluma, la humedeció en el tintero y se dispuso a firmar un nuevo documento sin volver a prestarle atención a su pareja. Si se apresuraba a concluir el papeleo quizá podría tomar el día siguiente libre y pasarlo tranquilamente con su pareja e hijos.

-Yuuri- habló con un toque de irritación en su voz al verse ignorado, el pelinegro tendía a hacer eso cuando se concentraba en algo (que irónico que a estas alturas fuera el papeleo que años atrás se rehusaba a hacer) –o vienes conmigo ahora por tu propia voluntad o me veré obligado a llevarte por la fuerza- sentenció cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo su semblante serio.

-solo un momento más- el rey continuó realizando su labor –por favor adelántate

-ahora Yuuri- comenzó a impacientarse mientras una vena crecía en su frente, si Yuuri volvía a responderle aquello se vería en la necesidad de alzar la voz.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no respondió, sumergido de nuevo en el trabajo. Este hecho logró causar más irritación en el consorte real.

Wólfram contó un par de veces en su mente antes de gritar cualquier cosa, tenía que mostrarse calmado y hacer uso de _aquello_. Era lo único que podría lograr la atención de su esposo en esos momentos. Lo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo y era el método infalible para conseguir su atención.

Se aclaró la garganta carraspeando un poco, tomo aire y le llamó de una manera totalmente diferente a lo usual – _ **Yuuri**_ \- era un tono necesitado, ligeramente desesperado.

El mencionado levantó su mirada inmediatamente ante el llamado de su pareja, sintiendo repentinamente el enorme deseo de estrecharlo en sus brazos y dedicarle toda la atención que podría darle. Su instinto le decía que debía enfocarse solo en su pareja, el resto del mundo, el trabajo y todo dejó de existir al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera tan necesitada.

Wólfram sonrió interiormente, sabía lo eficaz que era hacer uso de la voz omega. Esta solía usarse para llamar al alfa cuando el omega se encontraba en algún riesgo o, como en el caso de Wólfram, para atraer la atención de su pareja. No existía manera en que el rey volviera a ignorarle.

- _ **Yuuri**_ \- volvió a llamarle haciendo uso de aquel don que solo los de su especie poseía – _ **ven conmigo**_ \- el omega recorrió su silla hacia atrás y bajó su vista a su vientre – _ **te necesitamos**_ \- sujetó con ambas manos aquella abultada zona y le acarició con cuidado. Sabía que esa acción haría reaccionar al alfa, era una técnica que hasta la fecha había dado resultados.

Yuuri no necesito escuchar más y se levantó enseguida dejando de lado su trabajo sin despegar su mirada de su pareja. Tan sólo guiado por su instinto, el rey se acercó al rubio rápidamente, se colocó de rodillas y se abrazó al vientre de 8 meses de su pareja. Su alfa interior le ordenaba estar cerca, proteger a su tercer hijo y complacer a su pareja en cualquier petición.

- _ **queremos ir a nuestra habitación**_ \- el omega acaricio la cabellera azabache del rey con cierto cuidado, sonriendo sutilmente mientras lo hacía.

El alfa levantó la vista hacia él y asintió sin una pisca de duda. Su instinto le decía que era lo correcto, debía atender las necesidades de su pareja, sobre todo porque estaba esperando a su nuevo bebé. Yuuri se separó del otro, se puso de pie y le cargó en brazos antes de susurrar –tramposo

El gobernante sabía que su pareja hacía esto a propósito, lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y él, como todo buen alfa había caído. Sin embargo, no se quejaba, dejaría que por esta vez se saliera con la suya y le llevaría a descansar a su habitación. Pediría a las sirvientas que llevaran la cena a su dormitorio y pasaría el resto de la noche junto a la persona que amaba.

Wólfram soltó una risa divertida y se dejó llevar mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. Poco le importó la vergüenza o las normas de comportamiento, incluso dejaron de importarle las miradas de los guardias o los cuchicheos de las sirvientas. En ese instante sólo existían ellos y nadie más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta no se imaginó que se encontraría con una oscuridad total. Enfocó su mirada en la habitación buscando a la persona con la que compartía lecho desde varios años atrás. Cerró la puerta detrás de si ingresando al lugar sin dejar de escudriñar alrededor. Al fondo, junto al enorme ventanal y tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna le encontró.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- caminó a través de la habitación, acortando la distancia entre ambos -¿Te sucede algo?- le observó con preocupación ante el silencio que el otro le ofrecía.

El alfa levantó sus brazos y los colocó alrededor de su pareja, era varios centímetros más bajo que él por lo que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos.

-Si no te sientes bien puedo llamar a Gisela- habló comprensivo.

El omega entre sus brazos negó un par de veces con la cabeza -estoy bien- mintió sin despegar su mirada del panorama nocturno del otro lado del cristal.

-mentiroso, es bastante obvio cuando algo te está sucediendo ¿Porqué no quieres decírmelo? Soy tu pareja después de todo- el alfa buscó el rostro de su pareja, esperando encontrar alguna señal del mal que aquejaba al otro.

-no me sucede nada- el omega permaneció inmóvil, sin corresponder al gesto de su pareja se giró y le separó colocando sus manos en el pecho ajeno –pasaré la noche en el templo

-¿Por qué?- abrió sus ojos claramente sorprendido -¿Estas molesto conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te disgustara?- le sujetó por los hombros buscando su mirada

-no, no hiciste nada- respondió evitando su mirada, no deseaba verle, ni a él ni a nadie más –sólo es esta noche, volveré en la mañana, hay algo que debo consultar en el templo- colocó sus manos en las muñecas del alfa y las apartó de sus hombros –te prometo que no sucede nada- se atrevió a levantar su mirada y brindarle una falsa sonrisa.

-estas mintiendo- afirmo con molestia –siempre haces esto, cuando algo te sucede lo ocultas de mi y pretendes resolverlo sólo, pero no esa bien ¡Se supone que somos pareja! ¡¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si no me dejas hacerlo?!- se exaltó levantando la voz y asustando ligeramente al omega -¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre te guardas todo!

-eso no es c….

-¡Claro que lo es!- lo notó retroceder un par de pasos, observándole con cierto temor – ¡Ese lado tuyo es irritante! Siempre que venimos a este lugar tomas esa actitud ¿Te desagrada estar aquí? ¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo? ¡Dímelo Ken! ¡Habla y no te quedes callado pretendiendo que todo está bien porque no lo está!

-Shouri….no es lo que piensas, yo…no…- el pelinegro menor desvió su mirada, no podía decirlo, no existía forma de que lo hiciera ahora.

El mayor tomó aire y trató de calmarse, sabía que estaba mal el haberle gritado, pero la actitud del otro en verdad lograba desesperarle –está bien, entiendo- se removió el cabello frustrado y se alejó un par de pasos –pediré otra habitación, tú puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso que salgas en plena noche

El menor permaneció de pie, estático mientras el alfa caminaba hacia la puerta. Murata se sentía mal, sabía que su actitud lastimaba a su pareja, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le heriría aún más y cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre. Pero no podía detenerse, no podía dar vuelta atrás.

No cuando las dudas ya habían llenado su corazón.

-debemos terminar

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **La verdad es que no pensaba desarrollar más la historia de Murata, pensé en dejarlo abierto, cada quien podría interpretar con quien se quedo al final; sin embargo, creo que se merece tener un desenlace apropiado.**

 **Aunque no sé, podría dejarlo así y ya.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización! No tengo excusas así que espero que aún quede alguien que lea esta historia.**

 **Recuerden que no soy profesional y que hago esto como una forma de liberar estrés. También les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen y que esta historia contiene OOC (o personajes fuera de carácter).**

 **Así que sin más, les dejo este segundo extra.**

Aun recuerda la primera vez que se percató de aquella segunda naturaleza.

Ocurrió en su tierna infancia, cuando el matrimonio generalmente rosado de sus padres comenzaba a oscurecerse bajo una nube gris de inseguridades y de una cruel realidad marcada por el caprichoso destino. En aquel entonces, él no comprendía del todo la situación tan delicada que ambos progenitores atravesaban, tan sólo comprendía una cosa y eso era el inminente fin de su vida familiar.

Su padre, un alfa mazoku con un empleo de oficina había contraído matrimonio con una mujer humana. Su madre no pertenecía a aquellos que eran poseedores de una segunda naturaleza, ella sólo era una mujer que, si se tenía que catalogar en algún rango, se diría que era una beta.

Ambos se conocieron, se enamoraron y decidieron contraer matrimonio a una buena edad; no eran tan jóvenes pero tampoco tan viejos como para hacerlo. Su relación se basó principalmente en el amor mutuo que se profesaban y ello llevó a su posterior enlace matrimonial dando como fruto un par de niños. Hasta este punto todo parecía perfecto.

Pero no lo era.

Como se dijo antes; Shouma Shibuya era un alfa, por ende el destino le tenía aguardando a otra persona, a su destinado, su omega.

Ante las imposibilidades de encontrarse con aquella persona (porque realmente existía una probabilidad demasiado baja de encontrarla) llegó a suceder de una forma realmente común y para nada extraordinaria como en muchos mitos se comentó.

Una nueva empleada con ascendencia mazoku ingresó a la compañía donde su padre laboraba. Era una mujer con una belleza envidiable de acuerdo con las propias palabras de su padre (su madre no tiene porque enterarse de que dijo eso y de que tuvo esta plática con él). Poseía un cabello de un negro ébano largo y rizado con un par de ojos castaños, su complexión era delgada y poseía una estatura media. Estas características podrían sonar absolutamente comunes, pero no lo eran en aquella omega, todo en ella resplandecía y componía un ser lleno de delicadeza, encanto y hermosura.

Era el ser perfecto.

Un súbito vuelco en el estomago fue lo que ambos sintieron al mirarse a los ojos. Su pulso se aceleró súbitamente y el aire de pronto dejó de entrar a sus pulmones. El mundo a su alrededor se detuvo para ellos, no existía la compañía para que laboraban, no existían los compañeros que les observaban con curiosidad y tampoco existía la familia de aquel alfa. Sólo eran él y la omega que frente a él parecía el ser más frágil y bello de todos. No necesitaron mencionar nada, sólo con esa primer y simple mirada ambos lo supieron.

Su mente les llevó a ese pensamiento inevitable.

 _ **Es mi pareja destinada.**_

Era algo sumamente obvio para ellos, el destino quería que estuvieran juntos; los había creado con el único fin de encontrarse y complementarse para vivir una vida en teoría perfecta. Debían quedarse juntos, era el deseo de la vida y el caprichoso e irónico destino. Lamentablemente Shouma no compartía aquel deseo.

Él era un hombre de familia ahora, poseía una linda esposa a la cual verdaderamente amaba y a un par de hijos que había engendrado con aquella mujer y que también amaba. No podía (y tampoco debía) dejarlos para correr a los brazos de esta desconocida por más que el destino dictara lo contrario.

Shouma era una persona racional, seguir un impulso no le aseguraba una vida feliz (aunque el destino crea que es así). No conocía a esta persona y no cambiaría años de una solida relación por un deseo carnal y un giro de la vida.

Después del shock inicial que su encuentro causo, él actuó como si ese momento tan corto jamás hubiera sucedido, como si aquello que su cuerpo y alma gritaban fuera una simple ilusión. No cedería y continuaría con su vida tal cual era antes de la llegada de esta mujer. No cambiaría nada y le trataría como un compañero más de trabajo.

También compraría supresores para alfa, porque ese aroma era demasiado tentador y no podía dejarse llevar.

Los meses pasaron y aunque trató de que su vida continuara con su rumbo cotidiano no logró que eso fuese de la forma en que planeo. La omega intentó en muchas ocasiones acercarse a él, ella no era tonta, él era su alfa y ella lo sabía. Quería por todos los medios acercarse a él, dejarse llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo e instinto pero no contaba con el deseo de él a negarse a que algo así ocurriera.

Para empeorar toda la situación su esposa se dio cuenta de ello.

Las peleas, los reclamos, el llanto y la tristeza comenzaron. La frágil vida familiar de los Shibuya comenzaba a romperse cual delicada copa de cristal.

Shouma Shibuya debía tomar una decisión y poner fin a aquella situación de una vez por todas. Elegir a la pareja que el destino tenía para él y comenzar una nueva vida junto a esa casi desconocida o continuar al lado de la mujer que había escogido como esposa junto a sus pequeños hijos.

La elección no fue sencilla pero fue la más obvia.

Cuando le preguntó a su padre si se arrepentía de ello, él simplemente le mostró esa gran sonrisa, le revolvió el cabello y le dijo aquellas palabras que quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

"A veces me pregunto lo que sucedió con aquella omega, es difícil negar el destino y el instinto tan fuerte que surge cuando le conoces, pero; a pesar de todo, soy feliz con la vida que tengo actualmente. Amo a tu madre y ustedes son mi mayor orgullo. No me arrepiento"

Años después, Shouri aún recuerda aquella plática que sostuvo con su padre. A pesar de que logró relegarla a un lado de su mente, ese suceso volvió a presentarse al observar a su actual pareja.

Ken Murata ha conocido a su pareja destinada, es por eso que duda, que siente inseguridad y temor. Él vive la situación que su padre enfrentó años atrás, sólo que él ocupa el lugar de su madre en esta historia. Tiene que vivir observando cómo su omega cae ante el impulso del destino y él no puede más que mirar como sucede todo. No importa cuánto lo ame, cuanto se esfuerce en hacerle feliz. Al final todo se resume a la decisión del omega.

Shouri suelta un suspiro cansado antes de ingresar a la habitación que comparte con su actual pareja, cada vez que visitan a su hermano y la familia de este el omega adopta esta extraña actitud.

 _ **Porque aquí esta su pareja destinada.**_

Sacude su cabeza, no quiere aceptarlo, no quiere pensar en quien es aquel por el que la mente de su omega vacila.

Al abrir la puerta feromonas de temor inundan la habitación. Su omega ha tenido un encuentro con el alfa, sus dudas vuelven, lo atacan y le llenan la mente de incertidumbre.

Intentó hablar con él tranquilamente, fingiendo que n o sabe el motivo por el cual se encuentra en este estado. Sin embargo, perdió la paciencia y al final escuchó aquellas palabras que destrozaron su corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-debemos terminar

Su cuerpo se paralizó, por unos segundos pudo sentir como el aire se tornó pesado dificultándole respirar. Su mente proceso aquellas simples palabras y se negó a aceptarlas como reales.

-no estás pensando coherentemente- respondió tras un prolongado silencio por parte de ambos –podremos hablar cuando te encuentres más tranquilo

-no, yo…

-pediré que te traigan un poco de té para calmarte- cortó abruptamente las palabras del menor –vendré a verte mañana y charlaremos sobre esto- con seriedad en su mirada observó el cuerpo de su pareja. El omega temblaba y en su mirada podía notar la angustia y confusión. No podía presionarlo, no debían hablar con el otro en tan lamentable estado.

Shouri levantó su mano para acariciarlo, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero no lo hizo. Apretó su mano en un puño y se negó a seguir en aquella habitación. Terminó por abandonarla bajo la mirada de su aún omega.

Cerró la puerta tras salir del lugar y se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar el aire que había abandonado su cuerpo. Ambos debían calmarse, charlar cuando estuviesen en mejores condiciones y resolver el problema que su relación atravesaba en estos instantes.

Durante los próximos días se mantuvieron alejados del otro, como si de la peste se tratase. Shouri no quería hablar en medio de la confusión. Murata no podía aclarar su mente y su corazón.

La situación los estaba rebasando y llevándolos a un callejón sin salida. El silencio los llevaba a paso acelerado al inminente fin de su relación.

Al quinto día Shouri tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se animó a preguntar por el paradero del omega pelinegro. No podían seguir así, evitarse y no hablar no resolvería nada. Las cosas tenían que aclararse si o si.

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo, con nada más en mente que el omega. La criada había mencionado haberle visto en los jardines del ala este, completamente sólo. Esto era perfecto, debían mantener aquella conversación lejos de oídos ajenos.

Logró divisarlo a la distancia, abrió su boca para llamarle, para hacerle saber de su presencia. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ken no se encontraba sólo, su rostro cargado de nerviosismo delataba la presencia de alguien más.

 _ **Un alfa. Su pareja destinada.**_

Shouri gruñó en respuesta, si esa persona se encontraba ahí era un motivo más que suficiente para interrumpir y llevarse a su aún pareja lejos de aquel individuo. Dio un par de pasos para cumplir con su plan, para detener aquello. Pero se congeló cuando le vio.

Ahí, junto a su omega, únicamente se encontraba su sobrino.

El omega, ante los demás; incluso ante él mismo nunca mostró sentimiento alguno hacia el niño. Nunca existió una reacción diferente que delatase lo que ahora sus ojos veían. Ken nunca se mostró sonrojado, nervioso e incluso interesado en el menor como sucedía en este instante.

Su mente comenzó a procesar su reciente descubrimiento. Su sobrino, el hijo de su pequeño hermano era un alfa. Uno que desde hace tiempo parecía tener una preferencia a la presencia de Ken.

Por supuesto que el niño era un alfa.

 _ **El alfa destinado de su omega.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante tal hallazgo. Era obvio, por supuesto que lo era. Todo cobraba sentido.

Su sobrino era su rival.

Que irónico era el destino.

Shouri rió con burla, con incredulidad. La vida le estaba jugando una muy mala broma y, peor aún, le estaba jodiendo la existencia con darle a su sobrino a Ken como omega.

Aquello parecía increíble de creer, incluso lucía como una cruel broma.

Pero no lo era.

Tras su reciente descubrimiento pensó en sus nuevas opciones. Podía (como lo había planeado en un principio) ir e interrumpir para llevarse a su pareja. O bien, podía quedarse ahí observando; incluso podría marcharse definitivamente de la vida del omega. Existían muchas formas de proceder ahora, inclusive una resolución extrema llegó a su mente, podría llevárselo inmediatamente y marcarlo como suyo, así su sobrino desistiría de arrebatarlo y resolvería todo el problema.

Su alfa interno clamaba por esta opción. Marcar a la fuerza al omega como suyo era lo más factible, aunque sonase irónico ya que Ken nunca dejó que lo hiciera.

 _ **Porque pensaba en Yuuram.**_

 _ **No quería ser marcado por nadie más que él.**_

Un nuevo gruñido salió de sus labios. Los celos y su instinto como alfa estaban comenzando a tomar control de su cuerpo. Estaban guiándolo a cometer actos tan fuera de su personalidad y a pesar de ello no estaba reteniéndolos. Al contrario, estaba dejando que salieran, que fluyeran y se manifestaran para convertirlo en aquello que no era.

Con la vista nublada por tan abrumadores sentimientos caminó con paso firme y decidido. Terminaría esto y nada ni nadie lo detendrían.

Al estar prácticamente cerca, su omega le observó con una inicial incredulidad para después pasar al más puro terror. Shouri emanaba esa aura tan imponente, propia de un alfa que clama su territorio y no acepta ninguna queja o rival.

Yuuram, el pequeño alfa le miró también con incredulidad, incluso podría decir que había un ligero temor en sus ojos pero el alfa menor no vaciló. No se movió de su sitio a pesar de la inminente amenaza que se mostraba frente a él.

Ambos querían lo mismo y ninguno cedería ante el otro.

Shouri esbozó una sonrisa petulante, le parecía risible la forma en que este alfa de edad más joven le mostraba los colmillos y pretendía hacerle frente. Era evidente que no podía, le ganaba en experiencia, edad y tamaño. El alfa menor poseía todo en contra en este mismo instante.

Yuuram gruñía, le retaba con la mirada. Ya no era aquel pequeño niño con el que compartía sangre, en este momento solo era aquel alfa que pretendía arrancar de su lado a la persona que amaba.

Shouri no lo permitiría. Todo lazo sanguíneo había sido cortado abruptamente por el deseo y el primitivo instinto que dominaba a ambos seres.

Sus colmillos se mostraron, el aura que desprendía se volvía más fuerte, pesada e intimidante. Dejó de prestar atención al omega que cerca de ellos se encontraba. Solo quería deshacerse de este ser que interrumpía entre él y su pareja. Ya nada importaba.

Su brazo fue sujetado con duda, deteniéndole de causar cualquier daño al otro ser frente a él. Su mirada se posó en aquel quien le frenaba y se percató de la frágil presencia del omega.

-d…detente- habló en una casi inaudible voz, su cuerpo temblaba bajo ese semblante aparentemente firme. Estaba aterrado, el instinto como omega le dictaba bajar la cabeza, someterse, temblar bajo el alfa que mostraba su verdadera naturaleza y esperar como mero espectador la conclusión de una batalla que poseía un obvio ganador.

 **-hazte a un lado-** ordenó con su voz alfa, no dispuesto a recibir ninguna reclamación ni a mostrar misericordia ante el adversario que esperaba expectante a un par de metros.

-n…no- replicó sin bajar el rostro a pesar del miedo y de su esencia que dictaba obedecer –podemos hablar…a solas sobre esto- intentó que su voz sonase lo más normal posible, debía mantener control sobre sí mismo a pesar de la situación -..j…justo ahora no estás siendo racional- su mirada se alzo enfrentando a los oscuros ojos del alfa –por favor Shouri…- suplicó, sus manos temblaban manteniendo el firme agarre en el brazo del mayor –hablemos…resolvamos esto como personas...

Un destello de lucidez atravesó al mayor de los Shibuya. Había dejado que sus emociones tomaran control de sí mismo, de él que se consideraba una persona lógica y racional.

Su cuerpo se relajó unos breves segundos y su vista se aclaró. Los sentimientos negativos seguían ahí, pero ya no poseían el total control de su ser. Sin querer admitirlo el otro decía la verdad. Su situación debía hablarse, confrontarse de la mejor forma y en su pleno uso de facultades.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó al pequeño alfa a un par de metros de distancia el cual seguía manteniéndose a la defensiva. También debía enfrentarlo, pero no aquí ni ahora. Cuando ambos estuviesen listos y más relajados podrían hacerlo.

El omega a su lado también pareció relajarse, su cuerpo ya no temblaba como en momentos anteriores lo hacía. La amenaza y el peligro que Shouri desprendía comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, Shouri tomó en brazos a su pareja para poder llevarlo a un mejor lugar; uno donde ambos pudieran relajarse sin la presencia del otro alfa.

-hablaremos después- sentenció con severidad a su sobrino dedicándole una última mirada antes de abandonar aquel sitio. Lo escuchó gruñir y moverse pero el omega habló antes de que cualquier acción tomase lugar.

-estaré bien- le aseguró al menor de ellos dejándose llevar en aquellos brazos que en muchas ocasiones le brindaron protección y alivio. Quería creer que lo estaría, que Shouri se relajaría y no haría nada que le dañase a pesar de que, dentro de sí mismo su omega hiciera sonar las alarmas de peligro.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la servidumbre del castillo y los susurros para nada discretos, Murata dejó que Shouri le llevase hasta la habitación que se les había asignado para su estadía en el palacio.

S cuerpo fue bajado con delicadeza, aquella que aún parecía existir dentro del estado de perturbación del alfa. La habitación fue cerrada detrás de la espalda del Shibuya sumiendo a ambos en un total silencio y en una incomodidad que parecía aplastante. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse o a mencionar palabra alguna durante minutos. No se miraban, tampoco se arriesgaban a nada más que lucir cual estatuas.

-Shouri…- intentó comenzar con aquella plática, la que habían pospuesto por demasiado tiempo y ahora era inevitable -…no es lo qu….

-lo es- interrumpió con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro –es tu pareja destinada ¿No es así?- su mirada, que antes se encontraba en algún punto de aquella fría habitación se concentró en su rostro. Murata se sintió pequeño e intimidado bajo ese par de orbes que podrían devorarle en un segundo –Yuuram nuestro….no, mi sobrino es tu pareja destinada- afirmó sin un ápice de duda – tu actitud relacionada a nuestras visitas se debe a él, tú…siempre lo has sabido ¿Cierto? Es por esa razón que te niegas a tener hijos, es por eso que no me dejas morderte, no quieres que te marque como mi pareja porque lo estas esperando a él….- con dolor en su mirada continuó hablando –todo este tiempo….lo has esperado a él

-Shouri yo…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas en continuar con esto? ¿Tú realmente querías tener una vida a mi lado?... ¿Alguna vez me amaste o solo fui un pasatiempo mientras tu verdadera pareja crecía?- la habitación se sumió en completo silencio tras sus palabras, la mirada consternada e incrédula del omega no hacía más que volver a enfurecerle -¡Responde!

-¡No es así!- sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al igual que sus ojos -¡Yo me enamore de ti! ¡Eras todo lo que quería!

-¿Qué hay de ahora? Hablas en pasado pero ¿Actualmente lo haces?- cuestionó controlando su voz, sus impulsos gritaban que lo callase, que le demostrara que él era su alfa y dejase su marca sobre su piel.

-yo…- el omega guardó silencio, la confusión había nublado su mente y su corazón creando caos en su interior.

¿Amaba a Shouri actualmente?

No lo sabía. No podía resolverlo, no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-entiendo- cerrando los ojos, Shouri soltó un suspiro cansado –cuando te conocí me provocaste desconfianza, eras una persona misteriosa y aunque no lo quería creer, me parecías atractivo. Cuando te pedí ser mi pareja lo hice porque pensé que, independientemente del destino, eras la persona indicada. Quería compartir una vida juntos, tener hijos y envejecer a tu lado. Pensaba que podríamos resolver todas las adversidades y confiar en el otro cualquier cosa. Pero me equivoque…tú no confías en mí, no deseas lo mismo que yo….- con dolor en su mirada pero firmeza en sus palabras prosiguió –te amo Murata Ken, pero no soy yo quien tiene tu corazón

-Shouri…

-es por eso que regresaré a la tierra mañana al atardecer, si decides entregarme tu corazón estaré esperándote y te aseguro que serás la persona más feliz por el resto de tu vida….- hizo una breve pausa pensando en lo siguiente que diría –pero si decides que no seré yo entonces esta relación habrá terminado, me marcharé sin ti y desearé que seas dichoso al lado de otra persona….- por primera vez durante esa plática se animó a moverse y tomar con delicadeza la mano del pasmado omega.

Ante la mirada incrédula de otro, Shouri se atrevió a acunar su rostro con su mano libre. Su rostro acortó la distancia entre ambos, sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, convirtiéndose en un beso que hacía demasiado tiempo no compartían. No había pasión, no existía nada más que un puro amor. El omega no se movió, permaneció inmóvil ante el acto, estupefacto ante los recientes acontecimientos.

El alfa se separó después de ese corto momento y con una sonrisa abandonó la habitación que ambos habían compartido desde su llegada al palacio. Sabía que no debía haberle besado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ese podría ser el último contacto que tendría con el otro y, si eso llegaba a suceder, al menos se llevaría ese recuerdo consigo.

Con un paso tranquilo caminó por los pasillos de aquel palacio donde su hermano menor gobernada.

Quizá debería dar un paseo por el reino antes de marcharse.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí llega el segundo extra, espero les gustara y que me dejen su opinión sobre esta historia. Es muy probable que el siguiente sea el último de los extra así que me gustaría saber que piensan que sucederá.**_

 _ **Antes de que lo olvide, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de llegar hasta aquí. No saben lo feliz que me hace ese hecho.**_

 _ **Por cierto hace no mucho me uní a un grupo en facebook dedicado a este fandom y debo decir que es genial, sigan así hermoso grupo de fans.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo!**_


End file.
